Black Swan not at all connected to the movie
by Misato'sPenPen
Summary: Sasuke drunkenly admits he loves Kakashi. It snowballs from there. Kakashi/Sasuke Yaoi Anal, BDSM, D/s, Exhib, Fingering, Humil, M/M, Oral, Rim, S&M, Tort, Trans, Voy, WAFF, WIP
1. Black Swan

Note: I started writing this before I heard of the movie 'Black Swan' and I still haven't seen it, so there is absolutely no connection. Explanation for the title is in the story, so don't be expecting any ballet or anything.

Okay, this originally began as a response to the challenge here (./topic/16300-fetish-challenge/), the "Melcryptovestimentaphilia - Attraction to women's black underwear (You choose...)." However, it grew until I couldn't really call it a challenge fic. So I'll say it was inspired by this challenge.  
>Oh, and I blame Krito1389 for all the KakashiSasuke fics I've been writing. Krito1389's to blame for me being distracted from my Kakashi/Itachi fics. Address hate mail appropriately (you can go ahead and send them to me, but address them to Krito1389). But if you like these K/S fics, thank Krito1389. ^_^

More proof Sasuke can't confess anything unless he's drunk. 

* * *

><p>Kakashi had never been happier. Sasuke had returned to Konoha, Akatsuki was destroyed, Orochimaru and Kabuto dead, and he still wasn't Hokage. Not to mention that bastard Sai was assigned to another team. Nothing could make him happier.<p>

He looked over as Team Kakashi leaped through the trees. Okay, one thing made him happier than the rest of this.

Sasuke was focused on their path through the branches and he didn't look over at Kakashi even though he knew the man was looking at him. Sasuke cursed silently. He hated when Kakashi looked at him like that in public. This wasn't exactly public, but Naruto and Sakura were within two yards of them.

The pair had been lovers since Sasuke had been pardoned by the Hokage. The whole thing had started a few days after he was pardoned in fact. The day he was pardoned, Naruto practically kidnapped Sasuke to celebrate—though Sasuke abstained from alcohol the entire time around Naruto, pronouncing they and the other participants were under age.

Finally, after three days of parties and crashing on random sofas, Kakashi was able to speak with Sasuke while Naruto lay passed out on his own living room floor. Kakashi asked Sasuke out for a quiet drink. Sasuke accepted. If anyone he lectured the last few nights had seen him, they would have pronounced him a hypocrite, but Sasuke would have merely shrugged at them. In fact, the bartender couldn't care less if Sasuke was of age or not: he was as good as with a guardian and he was Jounin—the Hokage seeing no reason to beat about the bush about the young Uchiha's skills.

Though Sasuke had lived well outside the law for four years with men like Orochimaru, Kakashi found the teen had no head for alcohol. Then Kakashi remembered: none of the Uchiha had much of a head for alcohol. He remembered Minato making jokes about Sasuke's father, Fugaku, being unable to hold his liquor. Obito had also made comments about his relatives and Minato had pronounced the Uchiha lightweights. "That's why you'll never see one in a bar, at least none outside the Uchiha compound," Minato explained.

After three drinks, Kakashi was nicely buzzed, but Sasuke was nearly slobbering drunk. He leaned over onto Kakashi's shoulder as they sat next to each other. Kakashi had come over to sit next to him when Sasuke first got dizzy in order to keep him from falling out of the booth. Sasuke's arm reached over Kakashi's chest and gripped his shoulder like he was pillow and nuzzled in.

"I love you, Kakashi."

Kakashi nearly sprayed his drink over half the bar. He forced the liquid down, but coughed a few times as a consequence. Sasuke barely noticed as he was rubbing his face deeper into Kakashi's shoulder.

"I think you've had too much to drink."

"I feel fuzzy."

"Come on, let me take you home." Then Kakashi realized: Sasuke didn't actually have a home. Naruto had dragged Sasuke to party after party, sleeping on whoever's sofa they happened to be on in the morning. "I'll take you home with me for tonight." But Sasuke wasn't listening.

He helped the inebriated Uchiha up, asked that the bartender add their drinks to his tab, pulled Sasuke's arm over his shoulder, put an arm around the boy's waist, and struggled to walk him back to his house.

When the entire village had been destroyed, Kakashi's family home had gone with it, as had the Uchiha compound. Kakashi didn't live in the house since his father had committed suicide there, but he had still owned it. Yamato built Kakashi a new house near where his family home used to be. He dragged Sasuke there.

He shut the door and guided Sasuke to the sofa. He was going to just deposit him, but Sasuke hung onto him and pulled him down with him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him like a pillow and fell asleep.

Kakashi couldn't help stroking Sasuke's duck-butt hair. He didn't agree with the description of 'duck-butt;' Sasuke was too beautiful to liken to a duck, more like a swan. He was fair enough for the comparison, but his black hair called to mind a black swan. Sasuke was just as beautiful and just as rare a find. And red eyes, didn't black swans have red eyes?

_My wayward little black swan,_ Kakashi thought. Then he froze at the thought. _My?_ Come to think of it, the boy's always been _his_ Sasuke: his student, his responsibility, his apprentice, his subordinate, his successor, his partner, his failure, his burden, his redemption. Why couldn't he be his happiness? His lover?

_Because he's a decade younger than you and your student._ But Kakashi didn't stop petting the boy.


	2. Moving In

Thanks guys! It's been like half a year that I've been writing this. So . . . it's long.  
>Thanks krito1389 for the permission to tease you. ^_^ No hate mail yet. I'll keep you updated.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up with his face against a nice warm pillow. He couldn't remember when he felt better. He mostly slept on bedrolls laid on the uneven forest floor, or, more recently, strangers' sofas. Though he appeared to be on another sofa. His knees were brought up so that they were even with his hips, pressed against the back of a sofa. Regardless, he snuggled in deeper into the warm pillow. An arm laid itself over his shoulder and back. Sasuke jumped.<p>

Sasuke stood wide-eyed staring down at Kakashi who was just waking up.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke yelled, immediately regretting it as his head felt like it was splitting and his balance shifted. Kakashi reached out and grabbed Sasuke before he fell over.

Sasuke was too dizzy to shake the older man off. He sank to his knees, slowed by Kakashi. "What happened last night?"

"You just got drunk, I brought you home with me and you wouldn't let go. Nothing else happened."

Sasuke held his head tightly between his palms, obviously searching his own memories for what happened. "Oh shit." He looked up at Kakashi. "I didn't say that, did I?"

"You did say 'oh shit' out loud." Sasuke scowled at him. Kakashi had the good grace to be contrite. "Yes, you did."

Sasuke looked down again. "Fuck."

"I love you too."

Sasuke looked up with a scowl. Kakashi thought, _His neck is going to hurt._

"I can't deal with this now. That wasn't supposed to come out."

"Why can't you deal with it?"

"I've just been pardoned, I don't have a place to live . . . nothing in my life is settled."

"Well, since you don't have a place to sleep, why don't you sleep off the hangover in my bed." Sasuke looked worried. "I won't be there. I've got things to do. Stay as long as you want. Are you hungry?"

The thought of food made bile rise in Sasuke's throat.

"First door on the left."

Sasuke ran toward the hall. Kakashi chuckled once the door shut.

xxxxx

Kakashi was gone when Sasuke stumbled out of the bathroom. He carried a bottle of aspirin with him to the kitchen. He swallowed the recommended number of tablets and drank two full glasses of water. It wasn't until now he realized Kakashi was gone.

If Kakashi was gone there was no harm in accepting his invitation to use his bed. Sasuke only remembered the small apartment from four years ago. Where the hell was the bedroom? Sasuke stumbled down the hall and finally found it.

Sasuke crawled into the inviting looking bed. Oh, it was nice. Much nicer than the simple beds he'd been used to while living underground. Once the pain in his head subsided enough, Sasuke drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

Kakashi went straight to his bedroom that afternoon. Sasuke was out; snoring softly and wrapped around a pillow like a teddy bear. Or lover. Kakashi stared at him. Sasuke was so cute like that. He let him sleep.

An hour later, Sasuke came out looking extremely unhappy. He never was a morning person. Well, that is . . .

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke scowled at him. "I'm never drinking sake again." He fell into a chair. The silence was a bit awkward, both thinking about the same thing.

"About what I said—"

"I just need to know one thing," Kakashi interrupted. "Did you mean it?"

Sasuke looked away and didn't answer right away. "I should go."

"Go where? Naruto's? You don't have a place to live."

"Hotel then."

"Maybe I feel the same way."

Sasuke scoffed. He was about to say something to deny his confession last night, but someone knocked at the door. Kakashi answered it. It was one of the Hyuuga who worked for the Hokage.

"We've been looking for Uchiha Sasuke."

"You had to resort to the Byakugan?" Kakashi was amused. Sasuke came up behind him.

"The Hokage has a place for you to live until you find a permanent place."

"I was just offering him my spare bedroom actually."

Sasuke was able to keep himself for looking at Kakashi reproachfully, but . . . "Everything's changed since I left; I'd like to stay here. I'd like to be around one thing that's remained constant."

"Constant, huh?"

"You're still a perverted old Jounin; still reading those damn novels, if you can call any one of those pieces of trash a 'novel.'"

"You three never complained about them before."

"One of us complained weekly, if not more often."

The Hyuuga put out his hands to stop the marital bickering. "I'm the sure the Hokage will be happy with that arrangement." He left before they could start arguing again.

Kakashi shut the door. "So, 'yes?'"

"Yes to what?"

"You want to stay with me?"

"She probably wanted me in the tower or near Naruto or Sakura. And I was telling the truth."

"That you're in love with me?"

Sasuke glared at him. "That I want to be around something familiar, not that I want to be around someone who teases me."

"I won't tease you then." Sasuke didn't expect what happened next and it was a blur. All he knew was that he suddenly had bare lips pressed to his. His first instinct was to shove the older man away. His hands came up, but they didn't push him away, they just fisted Kakashi's uniform.

Kakashi licked and sucked at Sasuke's lips in a way that made electricity travel up and down Sasuke's spine. He had one hand on Sasuke's face and the other on his back. The hand on his face migrated back through his hair to grip Sasuke's neck, pulling Sasuke harder against his lips. Sasuke didn't deny him entry.

But when that other hand slipped further down his back, Sasuke shook Kakashi off. As much as he wanted to see Kakashi's face, he kept his eyes up, giving Kakashi time to raise the mask.

But he didn't raise it. "You never did answer my question."

Sasuke's eyes were answer enough as they stared directed into Kakashi's inches away; soft and hazy just on the cusp of submission. "Yes, I meant it. But I . . ." Sasuke trailed off. An immediacy came back into his eyes. "Where's my room?"

"I don't have any furniture in that room."

"Then I'll buy some. It's not too late, is it?"

"No, it isn't."

"Then let's get it over with. I'm not sleeping on one more sofa."

Sasuke whirled, determined not to see Kakashi's face. It was Kakashi's turn to smirk as he raised his mask.

xxxxx

For a while it was like things hadn't changed from four years ago. Kakashi was lazy and laid back, letting Sasuke do most of the work, Sasuke scowling at him. But when it came to any heavy lifting, Kakashi was ready to show off that he was still superior to his Uchiha apprentice. But when Kakashi refused to help him assemble the bed for too long, Sasuke made clones just as Kakashi finally felt inclined to help. Sasuke—and Sasuke and Sasuke—shouldered him out of the way to do it himself.

"Like I said, nothing about you has changed. Still a lazy, irritating ass."

"If that's your opinion, why do you love me then?"

Sasuke slammed the door in his face.

xxxxx

The next day was their first training session together in four years. Sasuke was expectedly uninterested; he still saw himself far beyond Naruto and Sakura, and perhaps even Kakashi.

Sasuke had adopted a tight, pure black outfit with an Uchiha fan on the back. His black Jounin vest would hide it on missions to help hide him from those who would want to capture a Sharingan. He wore his Konoha headband wrapped around his left bicep.

To warm up, Kakashi had them fight with taijutsu. Sure enough, Sasuke literally ran circles around the other two. Kakashi attacked and was barely able to keep up. Sasuke kicked Kakashi in the chest without much force and backed up out of the fight.

"Maybe all three of you should attack me," Sasuke said.

"Don't get too overconfident, Sasuke," Kakashi warned. "This is merely training, not a competition."

"Ah." Sasuke stood down. But Naruto saw an opening to show Sasuke he could in fact hit him and attacked. Kakashi rolled his eyes, but didn't interfere.

Sasuke blocked every move, but as Naruto continued to try to pummel him, he couldn't suppress his surprise as at Naruto's zeal and growing skill. This was definitely not the same dobe he once knew. Sasuke was on pure defense. He was getting tired of it. He moved into offence. Naruto wouldn't stop. So Sasuke used a page from Kakashi's book, trapping Naruto the same way Kakashi had Sasuke during the bells exercise.

"Didn't you hear Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "We're not here to hurt each other." Sasuke let him go.

Kakashi was pleased with Sasuke, he wasn't as hotheaded as he once was and far less than Naruto. And he listened to him. He didn't even try to suppress a smirk since it was hidden behind his mask. If Sasuke was submissive to him out here . . .

The boys were both standing again.

"We'll train in pairs for now. Sasuke, Sakura—" Sakura stared at Kakashi in shock "—you two can work together. Sasuke's skilled enough to give you a challenge and train you without hurting you." Sakura blushed. "Naruto, I'll train you in a few new moves your father taught me." Naruto brightened at that.

After the initial taijutsu training, Kakashi wanted to see the three of them use ninjutsu. They hadn't worked together in so long, he was sure even Sakura would surprise Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I want you to defend against Sakura's ninjutsu. I want you to know her capabilities and I want her to see how you defend against it. Naruto, watch them."

Sakura did in fact surprise Sasuke, but he effectively blocked or dodged everything. He even took on her most powerful chakra backed hits. In the end, she was panting and had a fire in her eyes, a little angry that nothing had worked against him. But the approving look on his face was heartening.

"Naruto, now you. Don't get too excited, one move at a time. No Rasengan, any type of Rasengan. And no shadow clones."

Naruto fought an expressionless Sasuke for five minutes. It was getting Naruto angry. Sasuke defeated everything he tried; granted Sasuke was using his Sharingan this time where he hadn't with Sakura. It got too much for Naruto. He made a Rasengan. Kakashi was about to rush in and stop him, but Sasuke put out a hand; let him try it. Sasuke brought out Susano to block it, just a single rib; he had developed very fine control of it over the last few months. The Rasengan hit and dissipated without getting near Sasuke's body. The rib vanished. All three stared at Sasuke. Kakashi wanted to give up; that would only piss Naruto off to no end.

"Susano? That's overkill."

Sasuke glared at him. "How do you know what it's called?"

"You told me where to look and I awakened the Mangekyo before you did. But I can't do that."

Sasuke scoffed. "I haven't used it in a week, I need the practice."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. He had developed an urge to show off. Perhaps with Itachi gone—the one person he needed to prove himself to—he was more willing to show off to his peers. Or maybe it was just Kakashi.

The bluish warrior grew up around Sasuke, bones, muscles, and armor-like flesh along with the bow/shield. Sasuke was grimacing in pain and trying to hide it; Naruto and Sakura couldn't see it, but Kakashi could. Sasuke let it drop.

"My ultimate defense. Devastating offence as well. I'm only the third or fourth Uchiha to be able to use it."

"That's enough for today."

Sasuke leveled a challenging look at Kakashi. "Don't want to take a turn?" Kakashi's answering look told Sasuke that he knew what Susano cost him, but was not saying it out loud in consideration for him. "Whatever."

The display apparently made Naruto actually feel better about not being able to touch Sasuke; if Sasuke brought out his ultimate defense . . . Kakashi considered that Sasuke knew that would be Naruto's reaction.

"I guess you win today, Sasuke!" Naruto declared. "You should treat us all to some ramen!" Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Kakashi saw all of Sasuke's muscles tense up as if he were restraining himself from attacking when Naruto touched him.

Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hand away. "Fine." Sasuke led the way. Kakashi wanted to stop him and make him rest, but Sasuke would resent any implication he was weak in any way.

Sasuke had been gone for so long out of Kakashi's care that he wasn't sure if Sasuke had much money. He'd bought his own furniture, waving off Kakashi's offer to pay for it—at least on a loan basis. But Sasuke waved him off again when Kakashi offered to pay for the meal of ramen, even after Naruto ordered a seventh bowel. Sasuke blithely paid the tab.

It wasn't until they walked out onto the street that it occurred to Naruto that Sasuke didn't have a home.

"You can crash with me," Naruto offered.

"I have a place to stay."

"Really?"

"Kakashi's letting me use his spare room." He turned to head off toward Kakashi's home and Kakashi came up beside him more nonchalantly than he felt. He felt the other two's eyes burrowing into his back.

Once they were away from anyone who would eavesdrop, Kakashi said, "Thank you for paying for dinner."

"It's nothing. I have a small fortune. Feeding Naruto isn't something I want to do on a regular basis, but it's fine once in a while."

"You want to talk about what you said?"

"No."

"Did you ever intend to tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sasuke refused to answer. "But now I know."

"Can this wait until we're off the street?"

"There's no one listening in; surely you know that."

"Yes, but I still don't want to talk about it on the street."

Sasuke had to stand back as Kakashi unlocked the door. "I'll get you your own keys," he said as Sasuke entered the house in a slight huff. Kakashi shut the door.

"So, why didn't you want to tell me?"

Sasuke sat down and glared at him. "You don't give up."

"Tenacity is one of my strong points."

Was that a smile in Sasuke's eyes? "I didn't think you'd reciprocate."

"Well, I do. Why are you still hesitant?"

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed again. "What makes you think all I want is to hop into bed with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop leering at me like that."

"I admit I want to sleep with you. But I do love you."

"Then show it without trying to fuck me."

"You could be more affectionate."

Sasuke demurred. Kakashi liked that look. "I've not . . . I . . ."

"No one's showed you affection in so long, you don't know what it's like." Sasuke wouldn't look at him. "I'll show you. I won't try to seduce you. But you will have to let me touch you."

Sasuke didn't move, but something about him seemed to open up, inviting Kakashi to approach him. Kakashi accepted. He couched in front of the seated teenager. He took off his gloves and reached out to touch Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wanted to pull away, but he stayed perfectly still. Kakashi's hand was warm and felt so good. Sasuke shut his eyes. Kakashi gently caressed the flawless skin under Sasuke's left ear; he could feel Sasuke's rapid heartbeat.

Why was Sasuke so afraid of touch? What had Orochimaru done to him?

Kakashi's fingers moved back into his hairline and pressed his palm against Sasuke's colder skin. Sasuke's head tilted down, unconsciously trying to lean into Kakashi's touch. Kakashi raised his hand to put it on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke flinched and opened his eyes, but he didn't pull away.

"Don't you trust me?"

"No." But his tone was softer than Kakashi'd ever hear it.

Kakashi pulled his mask down and was gratified by the sudden intensity in Sasuke's black eyes. Kakashi pulled Sasuke forward and kissed him. Sasuke melted and let Kakashi explore his mouth. Then he tentatively began kissing back.

This time Kakashi kept from touching Sasuke too intimately and he pulled away from the kiss before Sasuke. "It's a start. Just let your guard down a little when we're alone." Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi pulled him up with him and he pulled the younger man into an embrace. Sasuke's body was stiff at first, but he soon relaxed and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder and put his arms around Kakashi's thin waist. Kakashi leaned his head against Sasuke's. Keeping one hand safely high on his back, Kakashi put the other on Sasuke's hair and petted it soothingly.

"Even if I earn your trust, you still have to give it."

"I lied. I trust you."

"Thank you."


	3. Seduction

Akira: Have you seen my other work? Just about every one of my stories involve Kakashi getting it on with an Uchiha. It's actually the Uchiha I love, but Kakashi is another fav and only he can truly handle an Uchiha. At least in my humble opinion.

Lemon! 

* * *

><p>The next morning Sasuke was a little more receptive to Kakashi's attentions, though he was still hesitant. But he allowed Kakashi to draw him into his arms from behind. He was allowing himself to relax into his embrace. The warmth of another human being was comforting. It had been so long. Kakashi nuzzled his nose in the feather like black hair. Sasuke was becoming very malleable.<p>

At the knock on the door, Sasuke sprang away like a rabbit from a fox. Kakashi answered the door. Merely a messenger from the Hokage. When he turned back to Sasuke, he was perched on the counter eating a buttered slice of bread as if they hadn't been touching at all that morning, as expressionless and imperious looking as ever.

Kakashi sat at the table to eat his breakfast and read the note. Sasuke eased himself down off the counter gracefully to join him.

"The Hokage wants to know if I think you're ready to begin going on missions again. She'll start us off on a B rank, knowing you and Naruto would resent anything less."

"I'm ready."

"I agree. We'll take the mission. The teamwork between you three hasn't changed," Kakashi sighed, "but I think you and Naruto are more amenable to that now." Sasuke nodded; he was shut up again behind his walls, but they ate in an easy silence.

"Go collect Naruto and I'll find Sakura. We'll meet at the Hokage tower." Sasuke silently nodded, collected his weapons and slipped out a window. Kakashi had to smile; something of him had rubbed off on his student.

xxxxx

They never so much as made eye contact when they regrouped and received their orders. Guarding a rich merchant convoy. Easy. Sasuke took the high road in the trees as the other walked along side. Sasuke perched as a hawk and searched his surroundings with his Sharingan. Kakashi couldn't help glancing up at him when he was in view. To any other he was the wind tottering the branches as he moved or a shadow when he sat perched among the leaves.

Could Sasuke still be called the boy he trained? Be that as it may, he was proud of him. Meanwhile . . . He looked ahead at Naruto. Hitting on Sakura again, as loud as a drunkard. Nothing like his father. At least Sakura was trying to do her job. Then again, Kakashi was slacking, his mind preoccupied.

A perfect scream of a hawk reached his ears with a familiar ring to it. Kakashi raised his headband.

"Naruto!" he hissed. The two ahead of the convoy readied themselves. They needn't have bothered. Kakashi heard the clang of weapons to the west. He wanted to fly to Sasuke's side, but he needed to remain with the convoy. "Naruto, backup Sasuke. Sakura, we'll guard the convoy."

But Sasuke appeared on a branch just above them looking utterly pleased with himself. "We're clear for now." Without another word or glance, Sasuke disappeared back into the trees.

Kakashi smirked. Sasuke was too good. By the end, Sasuke had beaten off three attacks. A whole B ranked mission, and the other three didn't so much as throw a single kunai. Sasuke did deign to walk with them on the way back. Sakura had that adoring look on her face again and Naruto was scowling at him; everything was the same as four years ago. Except that Kakashi was staring at the boy too.

"Eh, Sasuke," Naruto started. Kakashi thought Sasuke seemed suddenly saddened. "You could have left something for us."

"We're here to do a job, not prove our skills or have fun." Sasuke was saddened, it was in his voice as well as his eyes.

Sasuke dropped back slowly to walk beside Kakashi. They hung back a bit so they could talk.

"It's been a long time. Do I have to turn in anything I got off those bandits or share with the team?"

"You don't _have_ to, but they'd like you to."

"I kept everything I found while I was gone. Orochimaru, believe it or not, wasn't exceptionally greedy."

"Do as you like, but if you keep it, don't tell anyone." Sasuke hummed. "Can I ask you something?" Sasuke hummed. "Why were you suddenly sad when Naruto started talking to you?"

"You're attentive, aren't you?"

"I admit I was staring."

"Suigetsu always used to say, 'Eh, Sasuke.'"

"You miss your team."

"Of course I do. I never found out what happened to Suigetsu and Juugo. And Karen escaped Konoha before I got here. I don't what happened to any of them."

It was Kakashi's turn to hum. "Good work, by the way. Perfect performance." Sasuke looked at him as if he'd just said he and Gai were lovers. "What's with that look?"

"Not used to praise."

"Orochimaru not very nurturing?"

Sasuke laughed. That made the other two stop and turn around. They just stared at him.

"No, he wasn't," Sasuke said, ignoring the other two, walking around them, a smile still on his face. It took a minute for the others to follow. Kakashi remained at Sasuke's side.

"I should have gone back to find Suigetsu and Juugo," Sasuke continued. "I hope they'll alright. I'm more worried about Juugo. Suigetsu can take care of himself, but Juugo . . . I should have never left him. But I didn't have much of a choice at the time. They may still be in the Land of Iron. If I had a more solid position here I would ask to go after them."

"I'll talk to the Hokage. You did end the Fourth Shinobi War almost singlehandedly. The Five Nations owe you something more than a pardon."

Sasuke stiffened a little. "Did they tell you everything about how I ended the war?"

"Just that you made Kabuto release all the shinobi he resurrected, killed him, then killed Madara. I saw you kill Madara myself."

Sasuke hummed.

Yeah, he did end the war. But Kakashi didn't know the half of it; everything that happened behind the scenes of such a simple explanation. He obvious didn't know _why_ Sasuke turned on Madara. The Hokage and Inochi knew, but probably very few others. He'd told them the whole story and Inochi entered his mind to confirm it.

But there was one thing, one thing he used all his will and wit to hide from Inochi. He forced himself to believe the truth was his imagining, a wistful dream, and that a fabricated memory was the truth. He'd done such a good job, Inochi wasn't suspicious at all and even Sasuke had begun to doubt the truth. He couldn't tell anyone the real truth. Maybe if he was allowed to search for his team, he could . . .

Naruto spoke up from behind them. "Sasuke." Sasuke tuned. "If granny-Tsunade lets you search for them, I'm with you, I'll help you."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Me too!"

Sasuke looked dumbfounded. "Thank you." It sounded like the words cost him a lot.

Sasuke was silent the rest of the way home.

xxxxx

When they got home, Kakashi threw his vest and pouch laden belt in the corner and sat on the sofa. It was a long walk. Sasuke was a little slower to strip off his equipment, not feeling at home enough to casually ditch his stuff near the door like that. But he pulled out his sheathed sword and stripped his black vest and belt. He placed the lot on a side table and sat next to Kakashi. He was more tired, having been thinking about Taka, the events leading to the end of the war, and the one secret he could never tell anyone. That secret was great burden and it was eating him up inside.

He curled up against Kakashi's side. Kakashi was thrown off guard by his affections, but he put an arm around the younger man and said nothing. Sasuke fell into a doze.

Kakashi amused himself by petting the feather like hair for a while and Sasuke didn't wake up. If Sasuke wasn't still a little skittish of him, he would attempt to pick him up and take him to his bed and spoon him until he woke up and freaked. He just let Sasuke doze against him.

The growling of Sasuke's stomach woke its owner up.

"I'll make you dinner," Kakashi said as he got up and Sasuke sat up blurry-eyed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour."

"You let me lean against you for an hour?"

"Wasn't an imposition. I liked it actually."

Sasuke blushed and curled back up against the arm of the sofa. "Need any help?"

"I was thinking stir-fry. Mind cleaning the snow peas."

"Easy enough."

xxxxx

Kakashi put together a proposal for looking for the rest of Sasuke's team and handed it in for consideration to the Hokage. And they waited.

Meanwhile, the pair were settling into a domestic normalcy. Sasuke was staying basically rent free, but he fronted a lot of the money for food. And he let Kakashi touch him; he was even coming to expect it. Kakashi wondered if Sasuke's willingness to be touched more often had something to do with his offer to convince the Hokage to let them look for his former teammates. Sasuke was also opening up to him, talking to him, even reminiscing about his short lived team.

After another B rank mission, Kakashi sat on the sofa and pulled the younger man onto him. Sasuke straddled Kakashi's thighs and kissed him. Sasuke's thighs were spread wide and Kakashi gripped the top of them as he kissed him. This was the most intimate they'd been so far and Kakashi was glad Sasuke accepted it. Kakashi's lips moved down to Sasuke's throat. Sasuke gave up complete control as Kakashi massaged his thighs and suckled at his neck. Kakashi's hands moved inward to feel the perfect curve of Sasuke's ass. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably especially as fingers teased his crack through his tight pants. Kakashi was embolden by the fact Sasuke didn't tell him to stop. His other hand slipped even further down to caress his perineum and scrotum. But that was too much.

"Don't do that."

"I know, I know. You're not ready to have sex yet."

"If you respect that, then why haven't you stopped?"

"Because you're pressing into my hand."

"I said 'stop,' Kakashi." Kakashi finally stopped, returning his hands to Sasuke's thighs.

"Apologies." He kept sucking on Sasuke's throat and Sasuke didn't protest for several minutes.

Sasuke pulled his neck away. "I'm already going to need to jack off."

"I could help you with that."

Sasuke leveled a glare at him which didn't have much strength having been pleasured so much. He leaned back, preparing to go, but Kakashi held on.

"You going to let me go?"

"No."

Sasuke groaned.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"What?"

"With Orochimaru."

"What with Orochimaru?"

Kakashi answered only with his eyes. Sasuke squinted at him, but then started to realize what he meant.

"You're asking if he raped me?"

"Yeah."

"No. He tried to seduce me a few times, but I made it clear if he wanted to keep that tongue he wouldn't try that again. I am a virgin." A blush bloomed on his cheeks.

"I thought he . . . and that's why you didn't want to . . . get too intimate."

"I'm just . . ." Sasuke thought better of confessing and tried to pull away.

"If you can't tell me, this relationship will go nowhere."

Sasuke relaxed and sighed. "I'm not sure if . . . if you can give me what I need and if I can . . ." Sasuke didn't seem prepared to finish that thought.

"What is it you need?"

"That's just it. I don't even think I can tell you. Puts me in a difficult position."

"Well, trust me, there is nothing you can ask that would shock me or change the way I feel about you."

"Really?" Sasuke asked with skepticism.

"Really. Even if you wanted me to dance around in a tutu. I've heard it all before."

"Or read about it." Sasuke considered. "All right." He settled down and looked Kakashi in the eyes. "One reason I love you is that you are probably one of the only people who I ever felt was a match for me. You gave me a sound beating more than once, utterly defeated me during that first exercise with the bells, and you were the only one who could . . . stop me." The implication of that last statement wasn't lost on Kakashi; Sasuke used to have a fiery temper and the only one who could rein the young man in was his sensei. "Getting older, I discovered what it was I wanted and I decided that you were one of few who could . . . dominate me."

"Dominate you?"

"Dominate me."

"Is that an order?"

"Not tonight."

"Why not, we're already half way."

"Not tonight."

"Well, to answer your concerns, I do have experience. I quite enjoy it actually. I'm not as . . . physically abusive as others, that's why they come to me and not Ibiki."

Sasuke grimaced. "I don't want to know what Ibiki does."

"No, you probably don't."

"I imagine that iron maiden comes into play."

"Not just the iron maiden. Wait, how do you know about his iron maiden?"

"I had a brief tour as a threat if I didn't come completely clean when I returned. Inochi confirmed Ibiki's services were not needed. So, what are you then? A professional dom?"

"We Jounin take care of each other. Shinobi can be prone to contrition, especially Jounin and ANBU; the chunin don't usually have a need for that kind of thing. After my whole team died, even my sensei, the great Yondaime, I ended up spending nearly a week with Ibiki."

Kakashi was surprised by the sympathy on Sasuke's face. "How old were you?"

"Seventeen or eighteen. I don't really remember. I haven't gone to see Ibiki very often since then."

Sasuke's skin puckered. Something told him Kakashi had gone to him after Sasuke left the village four years ago.

"As for me, I'm mostly verbally abusive. Something of a turn on to some to be demeaned like that. Usually the more imperious, the more they crave to be demeaned and dominated."

Sasuke's eyes showed that he was perfectly aware of that. "Just talking down to them?"

"A little light bondage, nothing too extreme, just a little restraint, just enough to keep you from finishing too early."

"Really? Perfect. That's what I'm looking for."

"But not always. I'd also want to make love to _you_."

"Just to me?"

"No one else. The others will just have to ask Ibiki to be gentle. And I haven't been loving to anyone in a decade."

"I was right about you then."

"But what about you?"

"Me?"

"You weren't sure about yourself." Sasuke's pleased and flirting expression eased away. "You're afraid to give yourself over like that, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Trust me. I won't harm you. I'll take care of you. Always."

They kissed, a long and languid kiss. Sasuke grabbed the older man's wrists and pulled his hands up his body to his sides. Suddenly Sasuke pulled out of his weaker grasp.

"Goodnight."

Sasuke went to his room. Kakashi followed and waited outside the door to listen in. He was chased away by the thump of something being thrown against the door.

Amused, Kakashi went to his own room.

xxxxx

Kakashi's suspicion that Sasuke was warming to him because he was willing to help Sasuke find his missing teammates was intensified after the Hokage approved their request to search for them because it was that night Sasuke finally let him make love to him. But it could have been a letting go of the tension that must have been in him since the end of the war.

They returned from a mission and showered. Sasuke took a little longer having been shoved into a swap by Naruto. Naruto was still in the hospital.

Kakashi answered his door dressed for bed with a surgical mask covering his lower face. Curiosity drew Sasuke out as he was still drying his hair, also dressed for bed.

"Kotectzu-san."

"I have a message from the Hokage." He looked passed Kakashi to Sasuke. "She approves your request to search for your former teammates. Here are the details." He handed Kakashi a scroll.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. Sasuke bowed his thanks.

Kakashi shut the door and opened the scroll. "The Hokage will seek them through diplomatic channels; see if they were still captives of the Land of Iron, somewhere else, or already dead. If she cannot locate them that way, she will send our team out to look for them."

When he looked up at Sasuke, something was very different about him. It took Kakashi a moment to put his finger on it. The tension in his body had been given some slack.

"You're really worried about them, aren't you?"

Sasuke sat on the sofa. "Not so much for Suigetsu, but I took Juugo and Karin away from what had become their homes, where they were comfortable. I feel responsible for them. Suigetsu doesn't need anyone. I hope he and Juugo stuck together and Karin went home." Sasuke truly looked relieved. He aggressively finished drying his hair. "They were starting to become family to me until . . . At that point vengeance had driven me insane. I hope they can forgive me."

"Everyone else has."

"But I left them all to die."

"You tried to kill Naruto, Sakura, and I. They've probably heard about you coming to your senses, wherever they are." Kakashi sat beside him and massaged Sasuke's neck with one hand.

There was another change in Sasuke at that moment. It was something no one else would have been able to see, but Kakashi had been watching and studying Sasuke even when Sasuke didn't realize it and he was watching Sasuke intently now. Sasuke let his spine curve back into the sofa, his arms relaxed, and his thighs eased and opened slightly. His body became open and inviting. Kakashi looked into his eyes and saw a frighten invitation.

Kakashi turned his body toward him and gave Sasuke another chance to back out. Sasuke merely gave a slight nod. Kakashi pulled his flimsy mask away and kissed Sasuke. His fingers played at Sasuke's hairline, soothing his nervousness. Sasuke began kissing back and brought a hand to Kakashi's cheek.

After a while, Kakashi suggested, "Bedroom." Sasuke nodded and Kakashi helped him up.

Sasuke sat on Kakashi's bed, unsure of what to do. Kakashi retrieved some lube and bent over to kiss him and ease him down on his back. Kakashi pealed the white nightshirt from Sasuke's body, kissing the skin he exposed. He sort of regretted the fact he was freshly showered as there was no native taste to his skin or smell. He attacked the younger man's nipples. Sasuke gave up the first groan of the night.

Kakashi's hand snaked over Sasuke's waist to his hip and under the waistband of his pants. Sasuke spread his legs a little and didn't shy away from his touch. Kakashi took the safer road and moved his hand further down Sasuke's smooth thigh, dragging the pants down where it was caught on his wrist. Sasuke raised his ass to let the pants be stripped from him.

Kakashi let his own pants fall and quickly stripped his shirt. He then pulled Sasuke up to finish stripping him. He crawled over Sasuke while Sasuke pulled himself up and around to lie properly on the bed.

The moon was a mere crescent, but it provided just enough light to make Sasuke skin look like white gold.

"You are so beautiful." Sasuke blushed.

Kakashi went back to nursing on his chest while he finally placed a hand on Sasuke half hard erection. Sasuke gave a soft grunt. Kakashi gave him one stroke making Sasuke buck his hips. He teased Sasuke's scrotum with one finger. Sasuke started to writhe. Kakashi decided this would become his favorite pastime: torturing Sasuke. He loved the sounds he was making and loved the fact he could make the Uchiha writhe.

Kakashi disengaged. Sasuke opened his eyes, they were smoldering. Kakashi opened the lube and moved down between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke shut his eyes, trying to mentally prepare himself to be penetrated for the first time. But his eyes snapped opened when Kakashi took the head of his cock into his mouth.

Kakashi was gladdened that this was obviously Sasuke first blowjob. As much as he looked like a playboy, Sasuke was indeed a virgin in every way. Sasuke's back bent, he drew up legs up, and reached down toward Kakashi's head, but with his spine bent back, he couldn't reach. Kakashi couldn't suppress a superior smirk around the length in his mouth.

While Sasuke was distracted by his mouth, Kakashi touched his lubed fingers to Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke felt the fingers entering him, but he focused on the sucking sensation and the rough tongue caressing the underside of his cock.

Sasuke settled down and was able to reach the brush of white hair with his right hand. He merely fisted his hair, not bold enough to try to dictate Kakashi's motions, leaving it all to Kakashi.

Sasuke wasn't loosening as he added a second finger. Kakashi pulled away to tell him to relax. He went back to prior occupation. Sasuke tried to relax, but failed. _He really is a tight ass_, Kakashi thought. He retracted one finger and redoubled his efforts with his mouth. He sought out Sasuke's prostate with one finger while prodding his perineum. He knew one good orgasm would loosen him up.

Sasuke's hips couldn't hold still and his grip in Kakashi's hair was tightening. Sasuke had been mostly silent, but now he started sighing. Sasuke's body tightened up and he tried to speak, failing. He finally got out, "Ka—shi, I'm . . ."

Kakashi's answer was to suck harder and stab his tongue in Sasuke's slit. He was shocked by the full voiced cry that escaped the ever quiet Sasuke when he cam; it was the closest thing to a scream he ever heard come from Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi was worried someone might have heard it and come to investigate. Sasuke's entire body stiffened and bowed. Kakashi kept stroking that bundle of nerves and sucking on the head until Sasuke collapsed. He sucked up the cum left on the head and pulled away. He loved Sasuke's flavor; he swallowed it after making sure it coated his entire mouth. Sasuke looked like he had or was about to pass out, his hand fell away limply from Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi left off touching his prostate and went back to trying to stretch the boy. His second finger entered easily and Sasuke's muscle was much more malleable this time. Sound came from Sasuke's throat, but it was merely his breath coming through his vocal cords; his absolute control was shattered. He might have been unconscious, but Kakashi added a third finger and continued to stretch him.

Finally, he judged Sasuke loose enough to take. He moved over Sasuke and touched Sasuke's face with his clean hand to either wake him or to focus him. Sasuke opened his eyes blurrily.

"Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi lubed himself up and prepared to enter him. Sasuke put an arm over his face. Kakashi gently removed it. "I want to see your face when I take you." Sasuke would rather not face him when Kakashi took his virginity, but he didn't resist. Sasuke fought the urge to tense up when he felt the head of Kakashi's cock touch his entrance.

"This will probably hurt, but I promise it won't hurt for long." Sasuke didn't respond and Kakashi pressed in.

Sasuke gave a sudden gasp as the head popped in. Kakashi hesitated there as Sasuke body spasmed, instinctively trying to expel the intrusion. Sasuke eventually gained control and forced himself to loosen up. He took a breath. Kakashi eased in slowly. When he touched his prostate, Sasuke's body twitched. It seemed like forever to both of them, but Kakashi's hips finally met Sasuke's.

Sasuke struggled to make himself breath. Kakashi wanted to tell him how good he felt, but something told him Sasuke would prefer silence right now; any speaking would distract him from breathing.

Once Sasuke seemed to be breathing normally again and his body felt a little looser, Kakashi dragged himself back out. Sasuke groaned at the feeling. He didn't leave Sasuke's body, left just the head within him. He slowly fucked him to let him get used to it. With every stroke, he dragged across Sasuke prostate, causing his hips to spasm every time.

Soon, Sasuke grew accustom to it and his erection came back. "Faster," he whispered. Kakashi needed no more prompting that that.

Sasuke's silence gave way to a chorus of moaning and groaning that spurred Kakashi on. "Harder!" Sasuke pleaded as he got closer. Kakashi was all too pleased to abandon all restraint. Sasuke came for the second time. His body tightened in such a way it felt like he was pulling Kakashi's deeper inside. His insides twitched and caused Kakashi to lose it. He shot rope after rope into his former student.

Kakashi didn't pull out at once. He looked down at the lithe panting figure beneath him. The moonlight glistened off the cum sprayed across his abdomen and the misting of sweat covering his entire body. Sasuke seemed to glow. Kakashi pulled out and licked Sasuke clean. He then crawled up next to him and took Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke turned to face his chest and curled up against him.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's hum was enough of a response for him.


	4. Dirty Bird

I have 11 reviews to thank you all for! I'm so glad you like this story, it's on the lengthy side. Enjoy!

Come on my peeps! I'm at 99 reviews on AdultFanFiction. We can push me over 100 with this chapter of goodness! 

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up when Kakashi disengaged from him in the morning. He was sore, but otherwise felt great. He groaned at him though, not wanting to wake up.<p>

"I've got a meeting this morning, go back to sleep."

Sasuke didn't respond; he gripped the pillow, turned onto his stomach, and fell back to sleep.

Sasuke woke up a few hours later alone. His ass still hurt, but he stretched like a contented cat. He staggered up and into the shower. He reached down to feel his abused entrance. It felt hot, but wasn't gapping. He did feel some dried cum and a smear of lube. He washed his entire body, cleaning cum, lube, and saliva away.

He dried and dressed and realized he had absolutely nothing to do today. But he soon came up with an idea.

It was no secret Kakashi read erotica; he did it in public every day. So, Sasuke assumed the man would have something far more . . . illicit in private. Sasuke wanted to know how best to please his new lover. No better way than look at his porn, right? Now, where does a man keep such things? Sasuke was sheltered in that respect; not much porn in an underground base and he had been far too dedicated to training to even think about such things.

After looking in every secret place he could find, Sasuke finally opened the cabinet under the drawer of the nightstand. Sasuke fell right on his sore ass. Kakashi didn't even try to hide it. Unless you argued 'hiding in plain sight.'

Already on his ass, Sasuke made himself comfortable and pulled out a few magazines.

_Mmmm, so he's bi,_ Sasuke thought as he shifted though the collection. Most of it was actually straight porn. It wasn't until now Sasuke concluded he was in fact gay. He immediately explained it by the fact he had been obsessed with training half his life and he appreciated a well toned male body. The bare breasted women did nothing for him.

He shifted deeper into the pile. He finally came upon the gay porn. One was already folded open to a particular picture. Pale, dark hair, dark eyes—despite these similarities he didn't look like Sasuke—and in black female underwear. Sasuke's eyebrows arched. Lace toped, shear, black bra and panties. Sasuke was getting aroused.

He flipped through the magazine and found a few other pictures like the first, but the first one was apparently the favorite. He checked the next magazine. All lithe, but well built . . . at least Sasuke was assured he was in line with Kakashi's taste. He stopped at a page that had obviously been exposed to some activity. Another young man wearing black ladies underwear.

_So, Kakashi likes guys in black women's underwear._ As if to confirm that, he saw a piece of black cloth stuffed in the back of the cabinet. He pulled it out. A black bra. Sasuke didn't really think about it, he just put it on. Or rather tried.

"How the hell do they get these things on?" Sasuke muttered. He examined it for a moment then clasped the back and pulled in on over his head like a shirt. A very tight, skimpy shirt. He didn't get it far; it was too small. He pulled it back off. Sasuke looked to see if the bra had a companion. Nothing. Might be in the wash. Kakashi didn't wear this, it was far too small.

Pretty confident he knew what turned Kakashi on by this, Sasuke slipped out of the apartment and transformed into a flat-chested girl to search for a clothing store.

He walked in, unable to hide all his nervousness. He nearly jumped when a young woman approached him.

"Can I help you?"

"Ahh, well, the truth is, I'm looking for something to wear for my boyfriend," Sasuke said in a woman's voice.

The young woman gave him a knowing and comforting smile. "Anything in particular?"

"Something black and silky I think."

"You know your size?"

Sasuke was definitely nervous at that point. "Not really."

"I understand dear." _You're flatter than an ironing board,_ Sasuke added for her. The woman took out a tape and measured Sasuke's chest and waist. She then showed him several styles. Sasuke chose one set and a teddy, tried them on, thought they looked pretty good, and bought them. He was pretty sure Kakashi would appreciate them.

xxxxx

Kakashi was worn out after a daylong meeting with the security council. He didn't think it would take so long. He was glad the door was unlocked. He closed the door and leaned back against it. He stretched and absently wondered if Sasuke was up for another round. And then wondered if _he_ was up for it. Well, some physical activity might make him feel better. Sex or training, either would do.

But right now . . .

He poured himself a drink and sat back on the sofa and wondered where Sasuke was.

Kakashi became aware of a presence and looked over. If he'd had just taken a drink, Sasuke would have been wearing it.

Sasuke stood in the doorway, posing a bit, dressed in a shear black bra with lace bordering the top and a pair of matching panties that trapped the his cock.

"Holy shit," was all he could say for a few seconds. Those words didn't satisfy Sasuke, they could have meant anything. "You're beautiful." That was better.

"You like it?"

"Love it. How did you . . ."

"I rifled through your magazine collection. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." _Not when this is the result._

"Are you just going to sit and stare at me all night?"

"I could. You are every fantasy I've ever had."

That combined with the fact he was half naked in women's underwear made Sasuke blush. Kakashi gestured for Sasuke to join him on the sofa. Sasuke obeyed; he straddled Kakashi's thighs. Kakashi's mouth latched onto his nipple under the silky bra, teasing it with his tongue. Sasuke was surprised at how good it felt even with a layer of fabric in the way.

Kakashi put one hand on Sasuke's hip and the other on his ass, one finger lightly caressing through the fabric. _Why does that feel so good?_ Sasuke wondered. He started pulling at Kakashi's Jounin vest then at his belt. Kakashi never tried to help him, too preoccupied with feeling Sasuke's body through the bra and panties. Sasuke got as far as he could in this position without forcing Kakashi to break off.

Kakashi's lips traveled up to Sasuke's throat. "You want me to degrade you tonight? I'd be happy to."

"Hmmm, yes."

"Then let's move to the bedroom."

"I was wondering when you'd get to that."

Kakashi followed Sasuke and admired the view. Sasuke looked even better than the models in the magazines. The silky sheer fabric hugged his hips, but practically crawled into his ass the lower they got. Kakashi was afraid he'd cream his pants right there. Just the _idea_ that Sasuke would consider doing this made him hard. He wondered if Sasuke had a pervious penchant for this or if it was just for him. He hoped it was just for him.

Sasuke was heading to the bed, but Kakashi grabbed him around the waist.

"I've got a better idea," he whispered before kissing Sasuke's neck. He left Sasuke there and pulled a pillow from the made bed and threw it on the floor. He got behind Sasuke again and maneuvered him in front of a full length mirror on a turning frame. Sasuke saw himself and blushed in as much arousal as embarrassment. Kakashi kept him held close.

"You are so beautiful, Sasuke."

Sasuke could see Kakashi's bare face over his shoulder looking at his reflection. Kakashi slid a hand down inside the panties and took hold of Sasuke's length that was tucked under. He pulled it up so that the head peaked out of the top of the sheer black panties, the underside pressing against the material. Kakashi rubbed it through the sheer fabric. Sasuke couldn't believe how good it felt, even better than a bare lubed hand. Kakashi's other hand traveled from his side to the non-existent cup in the bra.

"I didn't realize they really made bras like these," Kakashi said right behind Sasuke's ear.

"She was looking at me like 'poor thing.' Thought she was going to suggest surgery."

"Guess you could say I like a flat chest. Not to mention something else." Kakashi teased the exposed head of Sasuke's cock. "You really are perfect. The sexist thing I've ever seen."

Kakashi gently pushed Sasuke down to his knees on the pillow. Kakashi knelt behind him. He nudged Sasuke's thighs further apart and trailed his finger up and down his crack. Sasuke groaned. Kakashi pushed aside the back of the panties to expose Sasuke's entrance to his touch.

Kakashi's eyes didn't leave Sasuke's. Sasuke tried to turn his face away, but Kakashi grabbed his chin and made him look into the mirror, eyes locking with reflected eyes. "I want you to see yourself, see how much of a slut you are. Dressed like a whore, spreading your legs, practically begging to be used."

Sasuke pressed back into him. "Please, Kakashi."

"You are begging. So worthless. Acting so coy and virginal before just to become a common whore now."

Sasuke blushed as much at his words as at the mere fact his words turned him on. "Please fuck me, Kakashi."

"Anything you say, my little black swan."

That startled Sasuke; Kakashi saw it.

"I haven't called you that yet, have I? It's how I think of you every day. Ever since that night you confessed while drunk. My black swan. Beautiful, delicate looking, rare, red eyed, lovely, graceful . . . And the back of your head looks like the rear end of waterfowl." Sasuke was too in shock to be incensed by that last part. "Though your skin is as pure white as a regular swan, they are too common to associate with you. I love you." Kakashi finally shifted his eyes away from Sasuke's and started mouthing his neck.

Sasuke needed a minute before he could utter any kind of response. "I thought you were supposed to be degrading me tonight."

"I suppose I was." He kissed Sasuke barred neck again. "Which turns you on more?"

"I don't know."

"Then just go with it."

Kakashi pulled away and Sasuke was reminded that besides his vest and belt, Kakashi was still fully clothed. He felt exposed and embarrassed to be the state he was in while his lover was still presentable. It did make him feel degraded and like a whore. But that didn't stop is cock from twitching even trapped as it was.

Kakashi got up and found the lube, divesting himself of clothing as he went. Sasuke wouldn't look directly at him, but looked up at him through the mirror.

"You look cute like that," Kakashi said. "Like a dog looking up at his master. I like it."

Now Sasuke was capable of becoming incensed. "What, do I have to wag my tail and beg now?"

"Maybe later. They say there's a spot on a woman that can make them bark like a dog. I wonder if that's also true about guys who like to dress in their underwear."

"I never said I liked it," Sasuke argued. "I'm just doing it for you."

Kakashi knelt behind him again. Sasuke could see him smiling gently at him. "That makes it even better." He kissed his hair. "I love you." Kakashi pulled the panties aside and shoved a lubed finger inside him. "You're still so tight. Relax."

Sasuke tried to obey, but it was difficult. Kakashi kissed his neck and rubbed his chest to sooth him and he did loosen up a little. A second finger slid in next to the first. One knuckle . . . two . . . His longer finger just barely touched the edge of the bundle of nerves that made Sasuke give a small cry.

"Tell me you want it," Kakashi said right behind his ear.

"I want you inside me, Kakashi. Please, fuck me."

Kakashi wondered if Sasuke would be horrified he'd said that if he wasn't impassioned at the moment. Be that what it may . . .

A third finger joined the rest. Sasuke gasped.

"Too much?" Kakashi asked.

"Nhhh," he couldn't even get that word out. Kakashi could tell from his reflection that it did hurt. But he could also tell by the same reflection that Sasuke erection hadn't flagged in the slightest. Part of him did want to hurt him, but the majority of him didn't. He continued to stretch Sasuke.  
>"Just do it," Sasuke ground out.<p>

"As you wish, my precious little swan."

The fingers were quickly replaced by something hotter and more satisfying. He didn't wait longer for Sasuke to adjust, having just used three fingers to loosen him. One hand went to Sasuke's tense abdomen, then other rubbed a nipple through the bra.

"You feel so damn good, Sasuke." Sasuke merely moaned in response.

Kakashi pressed his hand against Sasuke stomach trying to feel himself moving inside his body. He couldn't, but the idea turned him on even more. He kept his thrusts at a moderate pace, but Sasuke started moving against him, trying to make him move faster.

"You have no patience," Kakashi panted.

"Please, faster."

"Hmmm, you should enjoy the build up more." Kakashi slowed down. Sasuke struggled even harder to set his own pace.

Kakashi caressed his jaw. "Open your eyes." Sasuke needed a moment to obey. He was looking into his own reflection again. "I want you to see what desperation looks like, a slut that needs only one thing. You look so whorish like this: blushed, sweating, panting, your eyes glassy, fucking yourself on my cock. You love it, don't you?"

"Yes."

Kakashi bucked hard up into him even as he was pressing down. Sasuke cried out. Kakashi moved faster now and Sasuke stopped moving on his own. They were both getting close.

"You belong to me. Don't you dare let anyone else touch you. No one makes you cum but me, not even yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, master."

As a reward, Kakashi pulled the panties down and jerked him off; it only took a few strokes. Sasuke bowed back into Kakashi and let out a nearly silent scream. Kakashi thrust a few times into the convulsing body and let loose.

He held Sasuke against his chest as the younger man recovered. He scooped up the cum on Sasuke's stomach and pressed it against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke obediently opened his mouth and sucked the finger in. He opened his eyes to see himself sucking on Kakashi's cum covered finger. Kakashi took his finger away and scooped up more cum and offered it to Sasuke again. This time, Sasuke stuck out his tongue to lick the finger clean.

"I want to fuck you again," Kakashi whispered. "You are just too sexy, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi's reflection with hazy, but flirtatious eyes. Kakashi turned him and forced him onto his back. Kakashi licked at Sasuke's chest through the bra. Sasuke ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair as he bucked his hips into Kakashi's stomach. Neither were hard yet, but Sasuke wanted to be fucked again.

"Please, Kakashi, I need you again. Please fuck me."

"Patience."

"Fuck that."

"You made me wait for weeks, you can wait a few minutes."

Sasuke growled at him. Kakashi pushed the bra up to suck at Sasuke's nipples while he teased Sasuke's red and stretched opening, waiting for his erection to come back.

When the sensitivity subsided, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand and guided it to his cock. Sasuke didn't need instruction, he started to rub it, using the lube still clinging to it to ease his way. Kakashi was now looking straight into Sasuke's eyes as the younger man jacked him.

Sasuke decided when he was hard enough. He stopped sliding his hand over it and guided him down to his still slightly open body. Kakashi pressed into the thin fabric. Sasuke groaned in frustration. Kakashi completely pulled away from him and slowly pulled the waistband down one of Sasuke's long, smooth, white thigh, letting his finger trail down the expanse of creamy white. He repeated this on the other leg and back until he removed the garment completely.

"There, nothing left to stand in my way," he cooed at him. Kakashi hovered over him and entered him again. There was no pain this time, just a slight sting.

This time Sasuke had no choice but to 'enjoy' the lead up. It took a little longer for Sasuke's erection to come back since no one was paying it any attention. Kakashi rocked into his body repeatedly while Sasuke just lay there. It occurred to Sasuke then that being the seme was a hell of a lot more work while the uke just had to lay or kneel there. Most of the time. He suddenly didn't feel so bad about ukeing. He let his body relax completely and he seemed to sag into the floor.

Seeing Sasuke so relaxed, Kakashi sat back a bit, grabbed his hips, closed his eyes, and turned all his attention to just fucking him. No taunts, no flirting, no worrying about the until-recently-virgin, just focused on giving and receiving pleasure.

After a while he looked down once again at the beauty laid sprawled on his bedroom floor. Truly lovely. He did kind of look like an inexperienced teenage girl with her bra still on and bunched up around her neck. Kakashi smiled at the thought and was glad Sasuke's eyes were closed or he'd being hearing about it.

"I really do love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke cracked open an eye. "I love you."

Kakashi took hold his erection and brought them both closer to release. Sasuke's eye closed again and his body tightened. They cam together. Sasuke's cry wasn't as loud and uncontrolled as the night before, but it was still enough to give Kakashi's ego a hell of a boost. He was learning of all these sounds Sasuke could make when cuming. It was quickly becoming his favorite research.

Sasuke's body tensed and bowed, then sagged back into the floor. He still wasn't used to this yet. Kakashi pulled out and picked the young man up. He was heavy, almost too heavy for Kakashi to carry, but he managed to move the deadweight to the bed. Sasuke curled up on one side and fell asleep. Kakashi felt like a vampire; it seemed he drained every last bit of the rebellious Uchiha's energy.

He got into bed behind him, ignoring the sticky fluids still splattering their bodies and fell asleep pressed against his submissive lover. And the still clasped black bra.


	5. Sauske's Secret

Carousel: Thank you! Yeah, Sasuke is willing to let Kakashi go only so far, but he _wants_ to take it further than Sasuke does. I should have Kakashi call him Sasuke-chan . . . I will have him say "Sas-uke." Hehehe. I am considering letting him take things quite far.

This is a non-lemon, but it should still be interesting. We're getting close to the voyeur part (I'm sure you're all waiting for that and Kakashi nor Sasuke is the voyeur . . .).

* * *

><p>That brought them to their team flying through the trees and Kakashi making eyes at his young lover. No one knew about their relationship. Not yet at least. Kakashi had thought about it and he realized it was not a very good idea to be in this relationship, not so soon or ever. But he was content hiding their relationship; Sasuke didn't seem keen on making it public anyway.<p>

The Hokage found that Suigetsu and Juugo had escaped the Land of Iron during the war. No one had heard of either of them since. Karin was also still missing—though if she did return to the Grass Country they might be hiding her, unsure of what Konoha wanted with her. Team Kakashi was now looking for them.

They moved to a center point and spread out with two of Kakashi's hounds each. They had no scent to go by, but the dogs could sense chakra and go by physical description. Sasuke also sent out his hawks who had seen the three before.

For four days. Nothing. They camped in a clearing as they had every night. As they were eating dinner, a large raven flew into the clearing to perch above them.

"That's a really big bird," Naruto commented.

Sasuke and Kakashi both looked at it more intently than the others. The raven looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"It is abnormally big," Sasuke agreed as he looked away.

Kakashi continued to stare. There was something not right about this bird. He was irresistibly reminded of Sasuke's brother. He noticed Sasuke's disquiet and assumed that his lover was reminded of Itachi as well. Kakashi wanted to ask Sasuke about his brother and his ravens and perhaps comfort him, but he thought better of it, they weren't alone. The bird loitered for another few seconds before flying off.

Kakashi grew suspicious when Sasuke stared at Naruto and Sakura after they finished eating. His attention made them both look at him. There was really nothing Kakashi could see to suggest anything odd, however . . .

"We should turn in," Sasuke said. "I'll take the first watch."

Naruto and Sakura nodded and went straight to their bedrolls and fell asleep. That was odd.

Kakashi was in the habit of taking his headband off and even opening his eye when alone with Sasuke; he did both now.

"You sure?" he asked. "I can take the first watch if you want."

Sasuke looked in his eyes and said, "No, I can't sleep right now anyway."

Before Kakashi could respond, Sasuke's eyes turned red. Kakashi experienced the genjutsu while still knowing it was genjutsu. It was simply that he was tired and should sleep for a few hours. His Sharingan fought it off. Kakashi's suspicions were raised to a very high level, but he pretended to be under Sasuke's influence and bedded down. He shut his eyes and pretended to sleep, even modulated his breathing properly. He would see how this played out, not wanting to think ill of his lover despite his history.

Sasuke sat by the fire for several minutes, apparently making sure all three of them were truly asleep. He raised his hands to make hand signs, hesitated, and decided against it. He quietly stood, sticking his sword into his belt. He looked down at Kakashi for a long moment before walking quietly into the trees.

Kakashi waited, then he followed Sasuke at a distance, but kept him within sight of his Sharingan. Sasuke suddenly broke into a run and practically leapt at something. Kakashi moved closer and shock nearly knocked the wind out of him. Sasuke was in Itachi's arms.

_It can't be._

"I've missed you so much," Sasuke said. They were still embracing, lost to the rest of the world.

"I've been worried about you, Otouto."

"I think I've been more worried about you. Have you found a place to live?"

"A small village. I keep to myself and hunt. It's actually a nice, simple life. I don't interact much because of my eyes. It would be easier if I could pretend to be blind, but then, what could I do? I just use a simple transformation jutsu to hide my eyes; no one's suspicious."

"I wish you could have a more normal life." They were still embracing, reluctant to let the other go.

"It's really alright, I like not being a shinobi anymore. I'm content. I just wish I could see you more often."

"I love you, Aniki."

"I love you more than anything, Sasuke."

They finally broke apart. "I put them all under a simple genjutsu; they will sleep for several hours. We have some time. I've been too afraid to try and send you a message until now. I'm glad my hawks were able to find you."

"I didn't want to attract attention to you by send you a message either." Itachi stroked Sasuke's face affectionately. "I do love you so much, Sasuke. We only had a short time before."

"If it weren't for those damn Hyuuga being able to see you for what you are, and maybe Kakashi, I'd insist you come home."

Itachi shook his head. "It's too risky," he agreed. "I wish—" he broke off, then repeated, "I wish."

"I know."

"I'll follow you for a while, or use my raven to follow you. We can see each other for a few nights. I'll even help in your search. If your friend has anything in common with Kisame, I can help find him."

"I asked my hawks to talk to all the other birds and tell them I'm looking Juugo. Juugo can talk to birds. Maybe your ravens can do the same."

"Ah. Tell me what's been happening in Konoha. It is rebuilt yet?"

At first Sasuke just talked about how he was pardoned and his pretty quick acceptance back into Konoha—his role in ending the war was as much to credit as Naruto for that. He also diverted to some local news and the progress in rebuilding. Kakashi found himself holding his breath; would Sasuke tell his brother about their relationship?

Sasuke grew quiet. Itachi let him consider in silence. "Aniki, I'm . . . I've fallen in love with someone."

Itachi smiled. "I'm glad. Who is it? Not that pink-haired girl, is it?"

Sasuke laughed nervously. "No. It's actually . . . a guy."

"I can't see it being Naruto."

Sasuke was relieved by his brother's smile when he said that. So his being gay didn't ruffle him. "No, not Naruto; he's too bright and sunny and loud and annoying. No, he's actually quite a bit older than I am. That doesn't bother me and it doesn't seem to bother him."

"As long as it's not one of those damn arrogant Hyuuga."

"He's not. It's actually . . . Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" That ruffled Itachi. But after a second, he calmed. "Kakashi? I guess it makes some kind of sense. But he's so much older than you."

"He's the one of the only people I was ever really close to, even closer than I was to Naruto. Sounds arrogant, but he's the only one I feel is my equal. I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes." Kakashi was heartened by the confidence and complete lack of hesitation in Sasuke's voice.

"If you want my approval, you have it. I don't really have a right to say anything really. But if he hurts you, I'll give him another taste of my Tsukuyomi."

Kakashi didn't like how serious Itachi sounded.

"I could do that myself."

"But as your older brother it would be my duty."

Sasuke smiled and snuggled against Itachi. "Yeah."

Sasuke looked so much younger and acting so much younger. He looked cute snuggling up against his brother. And Itachi looked far different than Kakashi had seen him in years; kind, face eased into a soft smile, and eyes warm. His eyes. They were dark, even darker than Sasuke's. Kakashi used his Sharingan to take a closer look at Itachi's eyes. As he looked closer he realized the sclera were nearly black. He recognized those eyes: the Impure World Resurrection jutsu. Kakashi wondered if Itachi _could_ use his Sharingan anymore; Sasuke had his eyes and the ones he had now . . . he didn't know about them.

The brothers sat there silently for a while, just enjoying being close to each other.

"I should get back. I'm supposed to be on watch."

"I'll stay close."

Kakashi flew back as quickly and quietly as he could so he could pretend to be asleep when Sasuke got back. He heard Sasuke return. Sasuke paused to make sure no one had moved then stepped outside the circle of light created by the fire to sit and watch.

Kakashi's mind would not allow him to sleep. He considered what he's learned tonight.

Sasuke must have released all the resurrected shinobi except his brother. Somehow he had kept his brother in this world. That meant Itachi was immortal. Immortal and—without Kabuto alive to release him—probably trapped in this world. Or did Sasuke release his brother and summon him back? It sounded like something Sasuke might have done in light of his crazed grief.

All too soon, he heard Sasuke whisper "kai" to release the genjutsu. Kakashi didn't move. Sasuke approached and touched his arm. "Your watch." Kakashi got up and took Sasuke's place. Sasuke didn't look any different; he just went to his own bedroll and fell asleep after a few minutes.

By the time Kakashi fell asleep—after waking Sakura—he hadn't decided what to make of it all and what he should do, if anything at all.

xxxxx

Kakashi decided during the day to speak to Itachi himself. Sasuke once again took the first watch that night and ran off to see his brother. Kakashi lay there thinking about what he should say to Itachi. Sasuke returned, finished his watch, then 'woke up' Kakashi.

Sasuke fell right to sleep. Kakashi raised his headband and looked in the direction Sasuke'd returned from. Itachi was further than the range of his eye. He took off in that direction. And there he was. Rather than running, Itachi transformed, armed himself, and crouched. Kakashi landed a few yards from him with his hands open.

"I'm just here to talk, Itachi."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and looked skeptical, but he lowered his weapons and released the transformation. "How'd you find me?"

"I followed Sasuke last night."

"Did he tell you?"

"No."

"Does he know you're here?"

"No. Understand, I trust him, but I don't like the idea that he's hiding something like this from me."

Itachi leaned back against the tree truck with his arms crossed. Kakashi was irresistibly reminded of Fugaku. Itachi took after his father, especially with those tear lines, and Sasuke took after his mother. "Sasuke told me about the two of you."

Kakashi didn't have to fake his discomfort. "Well, you are the one person who has the right to know."

"I told Sasuke I didn't deserve to have a say in his life—since I was the one who fucked it up the most already—but I find it hard to approve of it."

"May I ask why?"

"Mostly the age difference. You were his sensei; seems improper. And because you were my sempai in ANBU. I really don't have anything against you personally; I always respected you and I was happy when I heard you would be his sensei; but my sempai dating my younger brother? I might also add: you tired to kill him."

"Don't bring that up. That was the most painful moment of my life. Twice as painful as your Tsukuyomi. He was like a son to me. To lose him then be faced with having to kill him . . . I think you can appreciate that."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps."

"Anyway, I'm actually glad you're alive." Itachi was surprised. "You didn't deserve anything that happened to you. I admired you; the youngest ANBU captain ever. Thank you for sacrificing so much for the village."

Itachi was a little off balance. "Thank you."

"But I can never forgive for what you did to Sasuke."

"I know. I didn't foresee what it would do to him."

"He killed Madara because of you, didn't he? I've been thinking about it and it seems like the only explanation for why he betrayed Madara."

"Ah. But you should ask him about that. Did you come to speak with me just to get me to suggest to him to tell you about me?"

"No, but that is a major reason. I wanted to clear the air. I still resent Tsukuyomi, but I understand the reasons behind your actions. I forgive you. Forgive me for trying to kill you and for being a jackass at times in ANBU."

"I was an arrogant kid. I knew there was nothing personal in ANBU; it's fine. You were trying to kill me because of what I did to the village and Sasuke. I forgive you. But you hurt my brother and so help me . . ."

"Yeah. Thank you for sending Sasuke back to us."

Itachi didn't answer, but inclined his head. He considered a moment. "You really love my brother?"

"I do."

"You better be certain. Break it off now if you're not. I want Sasuke to be happy."

"So do I. I think I'm doing that. Making him happy," Kakashi clarified.

"Good. Keep it up and I won't have to come after you."

"I'll never give you a reason."

"You were always so lighthearted and carefree when we weren't in the field. You better take my brother seriously."

"On the souls of my parents, teammates, and sensei, I love your brother and will not hurt him." _Well, in the sense you're thinking about._ "It's hard not to take Sasuke seriously. He's starting to take everything a little less seriously though."

"Very well. I know you must be concerned, so let me assure you, I am still loyal to Kono—"

They both sensed someone approaching.

"You didn't find me," Itachi whispered. "He'll speak to you." He slipped into the darkness and disappeared. Ever the fine shinobi.

Kakashi turned when Sasuke got close.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke was a little panicked.

"I thought I sensed someone out here, but I was mistaken."

xxxxx

Sasuke was a bit pensive two days later. Kakashi knew Itachi must have told Sasuke it would be a good idea for him to tell his lover everything.

Meanwhile, they had covered a great deal of land without a sign of the trio they sought. Sasuke was getting disheartened by that. The shinobi world was huge; could they really hope to find three people? Sasuke started sulking as usual. They continued their search.

Kakashi was able to sleep now when Sasuke was on watch. Even if he was off with his brother, he was sure Sasuke was still being attentive.

Sasuke woke him up early that night.

"Kakashi, I've had word from one of my hawks. He knows where Juugo is."

Kakashi wondered—considering the timing—if it wasn't one of Itachi's ravens. "Where is he?"

"The Land of Lightning. I remember he was rather calm there when we were there. According to the birds, he's alone. I sent the hawk back to ask him if he knows where the others are and if he wants me to come for him."

"Great."

"It's a little early for your watch, but I needed to tell you."

"It's alright; I'll relieve you."

"But I don't think I can sleep."

"Stay up with me for a while then."

Kakashi got up and took up position. Sasuke sat next to him. He looked back at the other two; Naruto was sprawled on his bedroll and Sakura was definitely fast asleep. Sasuke moved closer and put his head on Kakashi's shoulder. He was silent and leaning heavily so Kakashi believed he'd fallen asleep. Only the nerves of a shinobi kept him from jumping when Sasuke spoke.

"I want to tell you what really happened to make me murder Madara."

"Go ahead."

"I wanted to kill all of you. I was so angry and consumed with revenge and my own brand of self-righteousness. I asked Madara to give me Itachi's eyes. The war started while I was recovering. The bandages were removed and Zetsu told me what was going on. I don't think he was supposed to let slip that Kabuto had resurrected my brother. I was blind with rage. But then I started thinking: 'My brother is alive.' I sought him out. Kabuto must not have known that he shouldn't have let me see him.

"I lost myself. I didn't even consider that I was aware that what I was doing and wanted to do was directly opposed to what Itachi wanted. I just told him everything. Everything. How much I loved him, then hated him, then about what Madara told me and what that had done to me. I told him what I intended to do and what was already done. He listened silently to everything. And then he slapped me. Hard. He talked sense into me.

"I attacked Kabuto. I used my Sharingan to make him release everyone he'd resurrected. Except Itachi. Then I killed Kabuto. I told Itachi to flee. But he didn't. I could always feel him nearby, looking after me.

"I rejoined Madara, feigning ignorance of Kabuto's disappearance. You remember us standing together?"

"That sight was more frightening than anything in my life. You and Madara. I knew we were all dead. And you looked perfectly evil."

"My brother was nearby; I think he would have acted if I didn't. I let Madara get comfortable and then . . . I severed his spinal cord and then stabbed him in the heart."

"We were all too shocked to move."

"I was certain I wouldn't be welcomed back; I fled. Itachi came with me. Gaara had tried to convince me to come back before so I knew I had an alley in him. I fled to Suna. Itachi and I split up in the desert. Gaara did take me in. He and Naruto did an amazing job to bring me home.

"But the main thing I never told you, or the Hokage, or anyone, is that Itachi is still out there."

"Is he trapped here?"

"With Kabuto dead, no, he can now release himself. I had to dig deep into Kabuto's mind for that information.

"That person you thought you sensed the other night? It was probably Itachi. I've been seeing him almost every night for the past week. It was his raven, not my hawk, that found Juugo."

"I appreciate your confidence."

"Now I have to beg you: don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Your brother was always really working for the benefit of the village. I trust him. And you."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Thank you." Sasuke relaxed. "I told Itachi about us." Kakashi stiffened. "Not everything, just that we're together. He's okay with it. Though he was a little shocked that it was you."

"We knew each other in ANBU. I was in ANBU when he . . . If it hadn't been Itachi, I might have been given the order. He was a good kid."

Sasuke hummed. "He didn't disapprove."

"I'm glad. An angry Uchiha is a fearsome proposition."

"I'll try to get some sleep." Sasuke moved to get up, but Kakashi held him down and moved him to a more comfortable position against his chest. "Compfy?" Sasuke hummed and relaxed into him. Kakashi put an arm around him. Sasuke fell asleep. Kakashi kissed his hair. "I love you."

Itachi watched them from a distance. He could read Sasuke's lips, though not Kakashi's. But Kakashi's actions said enough for him.

* * *

><p>Yeah, there was no sexual relationship between Kakashi and Itachi in this story.<p> 


	6. The Swan's Empty Nest

krito1389: I'm already working on a Sasuke/Kakashi were Kakashi did have a sexual relationship with Itachi in the past. Sasuke didn't take the news well. That's a work in progress.

Sorry for how long it's suddenly taking me to put out any updates, but I'm working on so many stories now and I'm in the midst of a rewrite of my novel, very busy.

* * *

><p>Kakashi carried Sasuke to his bedroll before waking Sakura. He told her about the report Sasuke received and bedded down too. Naruto was loudly enthused at the news they found someone when Sakura woke him. Sasuke rolled over and gave Naruto his scariest 'how dare you wake me' face. But they were up, so they stayed up.<p>

Sasuke packed and ate quickly then dropped behind Kakashi and leaned and against his back to nap while the rest of the team finished eating. They were all shocked at Sasuke's actions, but none more than Kakashi; it was the most public display of some kind of relationship Sasuke had yet made. The fact Sasuke was never known as a morning person made it less shocking and it was quickly forgotten. Except by the one who felt the Uchiha's head snuggling into his back.

xxxxx

They moved out again to find the other two. Sasuke suggested they go near the coast to find Suigetsu, closer to his homeland and it was closer to the Land of Grass where Karin was likely to be.

During the night, Itachi reported that Juugo didn't know where the others were and he was happy in Lightning Country. Sasuke took that to mean, 'Leave me alone.' That did nothing for his mood.

They searched for another week and then their time was up. Disheartened, Sasuke just wanted to go home.

They arrived in Konoha in the early evening and reported to the Hokage. Afterward Sasuke wanted to go straight home while Naruto wanted to eat out. Sasuke shrugged him off and went home. Kakashi felt like he should treat the rest of the team to a meal so Sasuke went home alone.

Kakashi came home to find Sasuke in his own room. He let him sleep and spent the night alone.

xxxxx

Sasuke wouldn't talk about their failed mission. He was a little down, but it wasn't a great difference from normal as far as Naruto and the rest of the village was concerned. But not to Kakashi. They made love twice in the two weeks and Sasuke often slept in Kakashi's bed, but just to sleep. They did not have a another dom/sub session since the first. Sasuke was open to affection, but he had otherwise closed off again.

Summer was late, but came upon them like a juggernaut, as if to make up for lost time; the temperature rose noticeably day by day. Yet, even as the days and nights got warmer, Sasuke still joined Kakashi more nights out of the week than he spent in his own room. But Sasuke's silence was worrying his lover and captain.

"Sasuke, I like it when you talk to me," Kakashi whispered against his neck as he cuddled him. "You've barely said a word since we came back from the mission to find your team. Why are you so depressed? Is it because we failed to find all three?"

"Karin is crafty and a very strong woman, she had to be in order to survive in Orochimaru's world and to be the warden of one of his prisons. She will do fine. Suigetsu never needed help except to be released from the tank Orochimaru captured him in. But Juugo needed me. Now he doesn't. If he doesn't need me, the others don't. Any of them could find me if they wanted to. They just don't want to. I've lost them."

Kakashi gave a soft chuckle. Sasuke knew better than to get overly angry, but his aura was most definitely angry.

"You've never really needed anyone since you were a kid," Kakashi said. "You've either been a loner or a leader. With us, you were a loner, and with Orochimaru as well I would think. You didn't really depend on Orochimaru, did you? You just let him instruct you. I can image you barely tolerating his instruction. Am I right?"

"Ah."

"You were a loner who needed no one and then you built your own team. For the first time you understood dependence. People needed you. Now they don't. It's like 'empty nest syndrome,' when children no longer need their parents and leave them. We Jounin with genin teams go through it too. I did when I lost the three of you."

Sasuke was obviously deep in thought even though Kakashi couldn't see anything but his hair.

"Just before the Chunin exams," Sasuke said, "you chose to train me and palmed Naruto off and he ended up being trained by Jiraiya. Sakura was knowledgeable, but you and I both knew she was never going to be a skilled fighter. She should have been pegged as a medical-nin while she was still in the academy. I was the one, in your view, who needed you. You fought far more to keep me than them, right?" Kakashi didn't say anything. "You almost convinced me that night. If Orochimaru's men hadn't found me where you left me, I might have taken your advice. You confided in me in order to keep me. I'm sorry I left you. I was an impulsive child. I am sorry; but I can't fully regret it."

The arms around him grew tighter. Sasuke felt Kakashi pressing his forehead against the back of his head. Sasuke put his arm over Kakashi's.

"You didn't need anyone either, did you? You were a loner like me."

Kakashi didn't respond.

"I regretted leaving you and Naruto. Everything, everyone else was expendable. And I'm sorry for everything I said the first time we saw each other again, though I meant everything at the time."

"If Naruto hadn't stopped me," Kakashi said in a small voice under extreme control, "if I had killed you, I don't think I would have survived a week. I've always loved you. You were the son I would never have."

Sasuke pulled himself out of Kakashi's grip. "Turn around." He only turned over once Kakashi was on his other side. It was Sasuke turn to spoon his older lover and comfort him.

"I've always loved you. As long as I was in my right mind. I won't leave you again. Not voluntarily at least."

_But I'll always love my brother more._ But Kakashi didn't need to hear that. Especially right now.

xxxxx

Kakashi remembered that day in the snow when his heart broke.

"She means to kill him herself."

His own words threatened to break his heart. Sakura loved Sasuke almost as much as he did. His feelings were more paternal, but they were stronger in his opinion. As Sai talked about Sakura wanting to kill the one she loved in order to save him, Kakashi wondered if he could, should, do the same. What should he do? _Save Sasuke by killing him?_ Perhaps Sakura and Sai had a point. Kakashi wanted to rip out his own heart; he couldn't afford to feel this way; he couldn't afford the turmoil in his chest.

As he continued after Sakura after finding her comrades passed out, he finally saw Sasuke for the first time in four years. Sasuke was behind Sakura, his own Chidori flickering around the hand aimed at her back.

Kakashi flew in and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, diverting him from Sakura. _He really meant to kill her._ Sasuke looked at him without any added emotion. His gaze was the same no matter where he looked: a glare of complete disregard. The heart that was cracking before, split apart.

"You've fallen, Sasuke."

Sasuke kicked at him, but Kakashi dodged it and broke away.

"Heh, one after another," Sasuke said.

"Sakura . . . were you going to kill Sasuke on your own?"

Sakura would not answer him.

Kakashi inwardly sighed. "There's no need for you take that burden on yourself. As the leader of Team 7, it's my fault this happened. Sakura, I said things I shouldn't have to try and reassure you. Maybe I was just trying to reassure myself. Sorry, I haven't been a very good sensei."

"That's not true."

"Sasuke. I don't like saying the same thing over and over, but I will tell you one more time, don't become consumed by revenge!"

Sasuke laughed hysterically. "Bring me Itachi and my mother and father! Bring me my clan! Then I will stop!" His mirth had become rage.

"I don't want to kill you," Kakashi said.

"You say it like you actually could! Don't act like I'm still you student. I've been dying to kill you, Kakashi."

_This is what Madara had done to him?_

Kakashi ordered Sakura to save Karin and take her out of there. At least she would be able to take information back to the village. Kakashi would not be following. He would die instead of Sasuke, with Sasuke, or . . .

Sakura began to argue.

Kakashi smiled as a man who was at finally at peace with what he was about to do, at peace with the fact he was going to die. One way or the other. "I will take the burden from you. It's my duty. Go on, Sakura, hurry." _I don't want you to see either of us die._

Kakashi raised his headband. "No matter how far Orochimaru fell, he still loved him. Now I know how Sandaime felt."

"Then I guess your fate will be the same as his," Sasuke sneered.

Kakashi would have shed a tear if it wasn't for the years of discipline and training. He checked Sakura's position.

He looked back at Sasuke and opened his left eye. He saw rage boiling up in Sasuke. "The Sharingan is the sign of the Uchiha clan and you aren't even Uchiha, so you don't ever use it around me, you scum!" Sasuke attacked. The water around Kakashi shot up like a geyser.

Sasuke was actually surprised to see Kakashi standing as the water fell away. Kakashi met his eyes. He looked up at the dark blue spectral figure grown up around Sasuke. "Is that Susano?"

"I never imaged that a non-Uchiha would be able to use the Mangekyo. Looks like that eye saved you. You should be grateful to the power of the Uchiha." Every word of Sasuke's scorn was like another stab wound to an already shattered heart.

"Sasuke. I know there's more to you than just your clan. I know there's more than hatred. Take another look, deep inside your heart." _Please._

"Are you still spouting that nonsense?"Sasuke smirked

"I know you know."

Sasuke's smirk vanished. "They're all laughing. Itachi is dead so they can stand there laughing! They're laughing because they know nothing!" Susano grew even more, sheathed in another layer of armor as rage poured off the boy he loved. _Loved. The boy I knew is gone._

"Your laughter sounds like scorn and distain to me now! I want to change that laughter to scream and moans!" The chakra flowing from Sasuke was growing colder and more dangerous.

Kakashi's heart bled for him. He understood. He painfully understood Sasuke's rage and grief.

Sasano wavered and began to retreat. _What?_

Sasuke grabbed his head and cursed. He looked up and his vision wavered. Behind him, Kakashi saw Sakura appear on the underside of the arch.

_Sakura! What are you doing? Stay out of this!_

Sakura's kunai stopped a hair's breadth from Sasuke's back. She couldn't do it. Sasuke didn't hesitate. He turned and grabbed her throat. Kakashi tried to run to her defense, but the affect of the Mangekyo on his body nearly felled him. Sasuke took her kunai from her hand and moved to kill her.

"Stop! Sasuke!" Kakashi was running toward them, but he wouldn't make it in time. In that moment, he realized that some part of him would rather Sakura die than Sasuke. He knew Sakura was the one who deserved to live, but he wasn't attacking, he was just trying to save her. He could have sent a Chidori Hound at them in the blink of an eye; it would hit Sakura, but it would merely injure them both and neither would die. But he had subconsciously chosen Sakura to die. Sasuke was going to kill her.

But Sakura was suddenly gone.

_Naruto?_ He had swooped in and taken her.

Kakashi was still in full sprint and he followed through with a punch, a punch Sasuke was able to block. It sent him into the wall, which he pushed off of to land far opposite his old team.

As Sasuke continued to talk about his revenge, Kakashi realized that history had made Sasuke into this. Sasuke was dead already. Now he tried to remember what Sasuke had been, what Kakashi had loved. He couldn't see him anymore. Had Sasuke always been nothing more than an instrument of hatred and revenge, the one fate had chosen to bare the hatred of his ancestors? What had he loved? He loved that in Sasuke that reflected his own childhood. He pitied Sasuke more than he loved him. Perhaps it was all for the best.

Naruto made a shadow clone. Kakashi stepped in front of him. "This is my job. Naruto, Sakura, you two get out of here."

"Kakashi-sensei, but—" Sakura tried to argue.

"If you stay, you'll see something you don't want to. Get out of here while you can!"

"I—"

"Sasuke won't die from your poisoned kunai; he's resistant thanks to Orochimaru. And . . you know how you feel, don't you?"

"Kakashi-sensei, does that mean you're going to kill him?" Naruto demanded.

Kill Sasuke. At least it would end the pain festering in Sasuke's heart. At least Kakashi promised himself he wouldn't feel the pain of Sasuke's death for long; he never wanted to be Hokage anyway. Later, Kakashi was surprised when Naruto declared that he and Sasuke would die together, just what Kakashi had thought about he and Sasuke. Naruto had stopped him and Sasuke got away.

Months later, when Sasuke came home, Kakashi couldn't believe it. It did seem to hurt Sasuke when he first came back and not even Kakashi would believe in him, but it also hurt Kakashi that he couldn't believe in his precious former student.

But none of that mattered now. Sasuke was a warm heavy presence against him even in his sleep. Sasuke was here. He was alive and he was _here_. The boy he once loved as a son was gone. But the young man he loved as a lover was very much with him. And loved him back.

Sleep was comforting and dreamless after that.

xxxxx

Kakashi had rolled a little further onto his stomach by morning and now Sasuke was practically lying on top of him. He pealed himself off Kakashi and slipped out of bed. He snarled at the mere fact he was awake. He had to go to his own room to grab a robe. It was a cool morning belying the heat of the coming day.

Kakashi woke remembering the night before. He didn't weep often and couldn't even admit that he had to Sasuke. Though he knew he had suppressed the sounds of his tears, Sasuke showed he was aware of them, but he'd not acknowledged them.

He turned to look at Sasuke, but found him gone. He got up and put on his robe to find him. He shouldn't have been afraid of not finding him, but he felt a thrill of panic. He was enormously relieved to see Sasuke making breakfast dressed in his thin black robe. He really couldn't lose him again, not after last night.

Sasuke finished plating two plates, aware that Kakashi had joined him. He was about to pick the plates up to put on the table when Kakashi grabbed him and pushed him down into his chair. Sasuke was surprised, but even more so when Kakashi knelt down, wrapped his arms around his hips, and put his head in his lap. And not in a sexual way.

Sasuke petted his hair and smiled fondly down at him.

"I love you," Sasuke said.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

Sasuke's expression fell slightly; he felt guilty, aware what pain he'd caused his Team during the last four years. Considering Sasuke had started this relationship, Kakashi had really fallen for him. That brought his smile back. Sasuke bent down over him, barely able to lay his forehead on Kakashi's back due to his head being in the way.

"I wish I could reassure you, but I can't guarantee I won't die."

"Just promise not to leave."

"I promise."

After another half minute, "The breakfast you made is probably getting cold."

Sasuke straightened. Kakashi got up and fetched their plates.

Kakashi sat down, but they both avoided each other's eyes; having such an emotional conversation the night before and their display of affection made it a slightly awkward meal.

Kakashi looked out the window. The sky was blazingly clear even so early. It would be a hot day. What day was it? Kakashi rarely kept track of the actual day. July. July? Sasuke's birthday was approaching. _He'll be seventeen._ He couldn't help thinking how miserable it must have been for his mother to be pregnant and give birth during the hottest time of the year. He wondered if that had any bearing on Sasuke's constantly annoyed attitude.

"Mission today?" Sasuke broke in on his thoughts.

"Yeah. It'll be a weeklong mission no doubt."

"A week?"

"Probably. It's some distance away."

Sasuke hummed. "I'll take a shower."

Kakashi wondered if he wanted to be away from the village during his birthday. He didn't like attention and hated it when their team celebrated his birthday four years ago. Amused, Kakashi formed a plan.

xxxxx

A B rank mission on the extreme southern border of the Fire Country; it took nearly two days just to get there, but they were home in a week.

Kakashi hung back with Sasuke as they approached the village, letting Naruto and Sakura walk in the lead. It gave him the opportunity to caress Sasuke's hair, combing it with his fingers to flow back and up even more perfectly. Sasuke let him touch him without even an annoyed look or stiffening up. Once, Naruto looked back at them and Kakashi mimed pulling a leaf from Sasuke's hair and Sasuke turned his head to frown at him. Everything looked perfectly normal. Once Naruto turned away, Kakashi continued with his grooming. Kakashi left off when they were too close to the village gates.

They made their report. Sasuke didn't take notice of any of them as they left the Hokage tower and he headed in the direction of his and Kakashi's home. Kakashi followed Sasuke while Naruto followed Sakura.

"Come on, Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, "have dinner with me."

"You paying?"

Naruto panicked, not sure if he had enough money after all, and checked his wallet as Sakura continued to walk away. "What's this?"

Sakura turned to look at the tone of Naruto's voice. He pulled a piece of paper from his wallet and opened it.

"From Kakashi?"

Sakura started checking her own things and found a note in her wallet too. "When did he—?" She read the note out loud.

"'You probably remember that Sasuke's birthday—his first since returning to us—is in two days. However, he's smart enough to expect an ambush, so I've made reservations at his favorite restaurant tomorrow afternoon. Instead of training, we'll meet there for a surprise party. Invite anyone you think would like to come and who Sasuke doesn't loathe. Short list. Please bring gifts. (Would be embarrassing if I was the only one) Remember, it's a SURPRISE party. Not a word to Sasuke.'"

"Awesome!" Naruto said. "Sasuke won't like it though. But that makes it even better!"

Sakura smiled. "Did you buy anything for Sasuke yet?"

Naruto looked nervous. "Ahh . . ."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"I didn't even think about it."

"Well, then let's go shopping and find something for him."

"Wait. You didn't get anything for him either, did you?"

"Well, I didn't think he'd want anything, so . . . Anyway, let's go and we can go around and invite all our friends!"

xxxxx

Sasuke woke in his own bed. He still loathed Kakashi's teasing and as punishment wouldn't come to his bed. Last night it was about his height and Kakashi's suggestions as to how make him grow faster during his last growth spurt. Sasuke did have to admit the one about stretching his spine by hanging from the ceiling might help. Nevertheless, Sasuke spent the night in his own room.

Kakashi acted normally that morning. Sasuke watched him to see if he knew tomorrow was his birthday and if he was planning anything. He saw no sign.

But Kakashi was rather affectionate; he wouldn't keep his hands to himself as the morning wore on. Sasuke gave in and indulged him in long kisses as Kakashi's hands explored every inch of his body. Sasuke finally broke away to make lunch, but Kakashi grabbed him and sat him up on the table.

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi just crouched and opened Sasuke's loosened pants and took him into his mouth before Sasuke could object. Sasuke leaned back on his hands. Rather than argue, Sasuke brought up his knees and braced his heels on the tabletop.

Kakashi slid his rough tongue up and down the underside of his cock, sucking gently at the same time, then deepthroated him, swallowing to convulse his throat around the head. Sasuke started growling. Kakashi backed off to concentrate on the head, stabbing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke shifted his weight to lean on only one hand, the other going to Kakashi's head, trying to force him down again. But Kakashi kept his own pace.

Kakashi rubbed at Sasuke's perineum, caressing his scrotum at the same time. He used his other hand to pull down his own pants to pleasure himself as well; they didn't have time for remuneration.

Sasuke's abdomen tensed up when Kakashi began humming, vibrating his lips that were tight around his girth.

"Kakashi, I'm . . ."

Kakashi slowed down on Sasuke and sped up on himself. Once he got close enough, he sucked harder on Sasuke's erection and cam into his own hand. Sasuke let loose in Kakashi's waiting mouth. Maybe because it was the middle of the day or because they weren't in the bedroom, Sasuke suppressed his cry, giving only a deep moan.

Sasuke sagged back and caught his breath. "Damn it, Kakashi, now we don't have enough time to eat."

Kakashi stood up, making of show of enjoying Sasuke's load. Sasuke blushed slightly. Kakashi pulled up his pants with his clean hand and sat down. He pulled Sasuke up and onto his lap, back to front.

"You can eat this," he said as he offered his soiled hand. Sasuke looked at it for a moment before giving in, closing his eyes, and licking up his lover's mess. Kakashi watched him intently as he licked up every drop.

"Damn, you're so sexy," Kakashi whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"And hungry," Sasuke said without a hint of flirtation in his voice. "We got to clean up and go."

Kakashi kissed him and let him go.

Sasuke continued to suspect nothing about his birthday as Kakashi sent him ahead to the training grounds. Kakashi took his normal detour, the reason for which he had already confided to Sasuke.

Sasuke was alone; Naruto and Sakura absent. Finally, Kakashi showed up.

"Oh, I'm early."

"No, you're totally late," Sasuke said, sincerely irritated to be standing here alone. "They just aren't here."

"Oh, well, maybe they forgot."

"Both of them?"

"We might as well go grab some lunch then."

He led Sasuke back into the village and his favorite restaurant. Sasuke gave Kakashi his own version of an approving look—which anyone else would have thought was an amused, tolerant smirk. He entered and was greeted with cheers. He stopped dead at the sound. He stood dumbfounded for a full three seconds before he rounded on Kakashi with a glare.

Kakashi ignored that look and pushed him over to the table and down into his seat. Kakashi sat opposite him—though he wanted to be right next to him to torture him, but it was safer this way, for their secret and for Kakashi's health.

The entire rookie nine were in attendance, as were Neji, Lee, and TenTen; Naruto had even dragged Konohamaru and his team to join them. Kakashi frowned at seeing Sai; he had told the other two to avoid anyone Sasuke loathed. But the really surprising one was Tamari.

"Gaara can't leave Suna whenever he wishes, so I came in his place." Sasuke bowed his head to his benefactor's sister—who was sitting next to a disgruntled looking Shikamaru.

They feasted and Sasuke was able to relax. He might have lost Taka, but here were friends who came together for him—though more for an excuse to party, and none of them would deny it. This gathering really did lift his spirits.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and was constantly putting an arm over his shoulders or a hand on his back. He was lucky Kakashi wasn't more jealous, but Kakashi did feign jealousy whenever he caught Sasuke's eye when Naruto was also touching him.

After feasting for over an hour, Naruto was getting anxious to give Sasuke his gift. He finally foisted it on him. Sasuke opened it. A stack of coupons for free ramen. Naturally.

"I wouldn't mind if you share 'em with me," Naruto said. Sakura wacked him in the head.

Most of the others gave him more practical gifts like weapons, but he also got decorative dangles to hang from the hilt of his sword—those were from Sakura and Ino. TenTen provided one of his favorite gifts: an intricately written scroll for summoning a variety of weapons—only one weapon included, but still one of the most useful. The two Hyuuga cousins shared a gift, a beautiful ink painting; Neji and he were of similar disposition and were both concerned with their clans, so Neji's taste was actually very close to his. Sai of course gave him one of his drawings. Lee gave him a green jumpsuit. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"They are perfect for training!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

Tamari's gift was rather heavy. "From Gaara. Can't say I understand it."

Sasuke opened the box and pulled a heavy metal and glass lantern half out of the box by a chain meant to hang it with. It had a small candle in it and kanji painted on the glass sides. Sasuke got a good look at one kanji and slid it back into the box.

"It a personal message from the Kazakage," Sasuke said as he closed the box and set it aside. He gave Tamari a small smile. "Thank him and tell him I'll remember."

Seeing Naruto about to press Sasuke about it, Kakashi pulled out an unwrapped gift, summoning everyone's attention. He held out a plush black swan.

Sasuke was confused and mortified. "Why did you—"

Kakashi put the swan next to his head, the fake tail feathers were exactly like Sasuke's hair. "Your hair."

The others guffawed or chuckled and Kakashi's one visible eye closes with a hearty smile. Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Just kidding." He dropped the stuffed animal—which Sasuke caught and put beside him—and threw another wrapped gift to him. Sasuke opened it. "Custom made kunai," Kakashi explained. "They're just like the one's my sensei used, minus the time-space jutsu markings."

Sasuke nodded a bit more deeply this time than he did to any of the others.

Then, after a few more minutes passed, the biggest surprise of the night: the Hokage burst in with Shizune in tow. Everyone stood.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!"

"Lord Hokage?" Kakashi was just as surprised as anyone else.

"I heard there was a party and had to stop in. Now, how about the birthday boy pour me a cup of sake?"

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi said, "they're mostly underage."

"Oh. Well, we must have a toast. Sake for three of us!" she shouted to the staff. Shizune stood at her side a little disgruntled. Sake was delivered to the three adults. "To Sasuke. We're all very happy to have you home."

"Kampai!" they all cheered. Sasuke blushed as those closest to him touched his tea cup. He gave Kakashi a halfhearted glare. Kakashi smiled broadly in response.

Tsunade finished off two bottles—which she made Sasuke pour for her more once—before leaving. Sasuke stood to receive everyone's parting wishes as they filtered out. Naruto and Sakura volunteered to help Sasuke carry his spoils home; they really just wanted to check out their house, neither having been inside Kakashi's home not even to the apartment that was destroyed in Pein's attack.

Sakura was the most eager to see Sasuke's room. She was disappointed by its plainness. It was also scrupulously clean. She deposited an armful of gifts on his bed and looked around more closely. The only decoration was a few weapons on the walls waiting to be taken out on a mission or summoned in the field.

"Why don't we hang these now?" She took up the two pieces of artwork. She positioned each against the black placed on the walls. Once she was satisfied with their positions, she looked to Sasuke for approval, which he gave. "Do you have something to hang them with?"

"Kunai?" Naruto said. Sakura hit him with the framed drawing.

"Senbon?" Sasuke wasn't much better.

Kakashi appeared. She glared at him as if he would say 'shuriken.' However, he present a hammer and nails. The pictures went up as Sasuke sorted through the rest. He tossed the plush swan on his pillow and arranged the weapons to take stock of them. He unrolled TenTen's scroll and assigned a few of the weapons to the summoning glyphs and summoned the weapon TenTen included. He rolled up the scroll and put the weapons in his empty bottom drawer or his closet to await summoning or displaying. Sasuke set the box with the lantern on the dresser.

"Thank you," he said to both of them. They took the hint to leave, wished him a happy birthday one more time, and Kakashi showed them out.

Sasuke took the lantern out of the box. It came with a hook and Sasuke hung it near the wall opposite his bed and hung the trailing chain against the wall. That done, Sasuke threw himself on his bed and grabbed the swan, hugging it close.

Kakashi returned and leaned against the door frame. "Have fun?" he asked.

"It wasn't as bad as I feared. But I hate being the center of attention."

"I know, but I couldn't resist. I thought a party might raise your spirits."

"It did. Thank you."

Kakashi looked at the swan in Sasuke's arms. "Forgive me for the gift?"

"I like it. At least no one seemed to infer anything from it except that you like to tease me."

"Well, I am your sensei; I'm entitled to teased you. It's still your birthday for about another twenty-six hours; how would you like to spend it?"

"You already sucked me dry. We can wait 'til tomorrow for anything more." Kakashi was getting jealous of the swan Sasuke was cuddling. Sasuke noticed. "Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?"

"I think I will." He left to change out of his uniform. Sasuke was already under the covers when he returned so he shut off the lights before getting into bed next to him. He looked at the lantern. "Can I ask what it means?"

"When I attacked the Kage Summit, he said 'We have walked through the darkness of this world, that's why we are able to see even the smallest flicker of light.' I told him at the time, 'I have long since closed my eyes. My only goal lies in the darkness.' Then when I fled to Suna I told him someone forced me to open my eyes once again and he let me stay. That small candle will only give off a small flicker of light. It's his way of reminding me not to shut my eyes again."

"I'll force them open again if I need to."

Sasuke hummed in agreement.

xxxxx

Kakashi let Sasuke oversleep; it was his birthday and he hated waking up. When he did wake up, he was a bit happier than normal having slept longer than normal. Later, Sasuke hefted and got a feel for the weapons he was given. They were all splendid blades.

"Guess I actually have to give them all something on their birthdays. Except Lee."

Kakashi was going to retort, but someone knocked on the door. Sasuke followed into the living room while Kakashi opened the door. A young girl with a black ponytail was there holding a package.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" the girl asked. Sasuke came forward. "A man asked me to give this to you."

Sasuke accepted it. "Thank you."

She walked away immediately; Sasuke watched her. There was something familiar . . . the red tie in her ponytail. _No . . ._

Sasuke sat on the sofa and opened the package. A pair of Fuma Shuriken. He read the note inside.

_If you had these you probably would have been closer to defeating me in our little battle. Chakra blades. I know they'll be useful to you._ It wasn't signed, but Sasuke remembered his rigged Shuriken hitting Itachi in the thigh when they battled. That ponytail with the red tie . . .

"That idiot," Sasuke sighed.

"Huh?"

"That wasn't a little girl."

"Then who?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as a sign. Kakashi understood.

"Who knew he was that reckless or foolish?"

"At least he gave me something useful." Sasuke took one of the giant shuriken out and opened it. He channeled his lightning nature into it and it crackled nicely. Sasuke smirked. "I hope we face some earth nature shinobi soon. Let's go spar; I want to try out some of these weapons."

xxxxx

Sasuke was heading for the shower when they got back, but Kakashi grabbed him.

"No need for that," Kakashi said. "I think you should wait until I dirtier you more."

"I worked up a sweat."

"I like being able to smell you. We can do whatever you like."

"Like we don't do everything anyway."

"Not recently. And you still haven't fucked me yet."

"Lazy; I like not being the one doing the work."

"Well, get dressed up and I'll do all the work."

"No. You really want to be doing something like that with my . . ." Sasuke was hesitant to even speak Itachi name or say 'brother' even when they were alone in Kakashi's house. "With _him_ potentially still in the village? What if he decided to make a visit under the cover of darkness?"

"Good point. But he must have accepted that we're lovers." Kakashi nuzzled his neck. "We'll just shut the curtains."


	7. What Shouldn't Be Seen

krito1389: I didn't see that, but I see things more clearly than I can write. Sasuke's a hesitant virgin (well, not so much anymore), but I don't think he's that affectionate by nature either; Kakashi's still drawing him out. Sasuke's darker, more 'affectionate' side starts coming out about now. As for talking about Itachi, it's not Kakashi, Sasuke's just paranoid about mentioning Itachi's existence because he and Itachi might be in a lot of trouble if anyone overheard Itachi was 'alive.' There is no inappropriate relationship between Sasuke and Itachi. I did cut out a line about how both brothers believe Kakashi's loyalty lies with Konoha first and Sasuke second, therefore Sasuke feared Kakashi might mention Itachi to the Hokage, but Kakashi said he's not so sure about where his loyalty lies anymore (more with Sasuke than to Konoha). Maybe I'll find an opportunity to include that part of the conversation.

* * *

><p>Itachi didn't make a visit and Sasuke assumed he didn't press his luck and left the village as soon as he delivered his gift.<p>

Sasuke was very relaxed as he leaned against the railing of the bridge, waiting for Kakashi to finish his devotional. He ignored whatever Naruto and Sakura were talking about as he reflected on the night before with his head down. Kakashi had done his best to suck every drop of cum from his body which left him completely exhausted and his body completely relaxed. He'd slept very well.

Kakashi appeared, looking a little tired. Sasuke thought his jaw must be sore after all the oral sex. He smirked at the thought and was a little surprised at how little his own ass hurt. He straightened. The motion attracted Naruto's attention.

"What's that on your neck?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion. "What?"

"That bruise on your neck."

"A bruise?" Sakura tried to moved around to see it, but Sasuke pulled his collar up. "Let me see, I might be able to heal it."

Kakashi—being the absolute teasing bastard that he was—smiled broadly. "Looks like a love bite."

Sasuke glared at him for more than one reason. Sakura paled. Naruto giggled.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing." Sasuke adjusted his shirt to keep his collar up high.

"Someone had a happy birthday," Naruto continued to rib.

"It's probably just a bruise from sparing yesterday," Kakashi said, trying to deflect them from the truth. "Mission," he insisted.

xxxxx

Naruto didn't forget about the love bite on Sasuke's neck when they returned from their mission. Sasuke had slapped on a bandage to keep them all from looking at it. He still wore it while they all had ramen using the coupons Naruto'd given Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "You're going out with someone, aren't you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're taking Kakashi's teasing too seriously."

"You'd tell me if you were dating someone?"

"Maybe."

Sakura was listening in. "It's not Ino, is it?"

"Ino would be gloating over it, don't you think? Anyway, who do you think it would be? I don't hang out with anyone but you three."

"So I still have a shot?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked annoyed. "Give it up, Sakura."

"Never."

"No, really, give up. You are not my type."

"Then who is?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke sent him a death glare which would have withered a lesser man. "Not any of the girls in our circle." He finished his bowel. "Thank you for your concern, but I don't want to talk about it." He got up and left. Kakashi let him leave alone.

"What's with him?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Sasuke's a very private person and doesn't like to talk about himself. You probably won't know he was dating anyone until he gets married."

"Was that really a love bite?" Sakura asked.

"I was just teasing him. It could have been from our sparing." Kakashi finished his meal, lowering his mask so expertly that no one could see his face. "See you guys later."

He found Sasuke in his room meditating.

"Didn't know you meditated."

"Never have the opportunity with you around." Sasuke opened his eyes. "Like now."

"Four days in the field . . ."

"You are insatiable." Sasuke was smiling. "I should deny you because of this bruise." Sasuke broke his meditation pose. "I'll get dressed." Kakashi did not misunderstand.

xxxxx

Naruto wondered if the reason Sasuke was constantly running off as soon they got back from missions was that Sasuke was seeing his lover. So he decided to see if Sasuke was alone.

It wasn't very late, but Kakashi's house was dark. Naruto wondered if they were already asleep. Or something else.

The moon was bright, but didn't shine into Sasuke's room so Naruto had to sneak up to Sasuke's window to see in. Sasuke wasn't there. All he found was the swan sitting on the bed next to the pillows. He was disappointed but wondered where he could be.

Just for kicks, he went around the house to see Kakashi's room; he'd never seen it before. And if Kakashi was asleep, maybe Naruto would get a peek at his face. As he got closer, he sensed more than one person was in there. Naruto fell back to a tree nearby which happened to have a perfect view of the bed which was pressed against the wall under the window. The moon was also shinning down on the bed to make it clear for viewing.

The first thing Naruto comprehended was the black bra against the lily white skin which was whiter for the moonlight. _Kakashi has a girlfriend?_Naruto thought. He must have sexiled Sasuke to have some alone time with his girlfriend. Or taken advantage of Sasuke being out to spend time with his girl.

The second thing Naruto comprehended was Kakashi's white hair against the white stomach. He was obviously giving his lover oral sex. Which meant he wasn't wearing his mask. Naruto's interest was doubled.

Finally, Naruto's attention ventured up to the girl's face. His mind couldn't quite process what he saw. _Sasuke?_ Sasuke lay there with an arm thrown above his head and his eyes closed. It couldn't be. Sasuke in a bra with Kakashi's face in his crotch? It just wouldn't compute. But that was Sasuke's face. And Naruto now realized that the _girl_was flat chested with a toned stomach. It was finally sinking in.

Sasuke bucked his hips up into Kakashi's face and the arm down by his side came up to grab at Kakashi's hair. Kakashi reached up to fondle Sasuke's satin covered peck, teasing his sensitive nipple. Naruto could almost hear Sasuke's moan. He was getting hard.

Kakashi raised his head to move over him. Naruto held his breath, Would he see his face? But Sasuke's hand fell over his exposed cheek.

Sasuke pulled Kakashi's head over his own, but kept his lips a hair's breadth from his own.

"We're being watched," Sasuke said. Kakashi tried to pull away and look at the window, but Sasuke held him fast. "It's Naruto. He's already seen enough; he knows now."

"You could use your Sharingan to alter his memory, right?"

"Too risky. And I could get into a lot of trouble if anyone suspected I messed with Konoha's Jinchuriki. Let him watch." He kissed Kakashi then.

"I had no idea you were an exhibitionist," Kakashi said in a gap in the lip sucking.

Sasuke just hummed. He kept his hand against Kakashi's bare cheek as Kakashi entered him.

Naruto's vision was a little obscured by Sasuke's raised knee, but he could guess what was happening now.

Kakashi was able to forget that Naruto was watching as he kissed Sasuke and made love to him. He propped himself up on an elbow above Sasuke's head and groped him with his other hand. Sasuke's legs closed, making Kakashi have to force his body through this tight passage as well. Then Sasuke brought his knees up to hook them on Kakashi's hips so that his legs moved with every thrust. Sasuke was nearly rolled into a ball with every thrust.

Sasuke pulled his head away and threw it back. Kakashi sucked at his throat. Naruto was barely aware that he slipped a hand in his pants and was jerking off watching his sensei fuck his best friend.

Kakashi's hand was moving up and down Sasuke's side and then up the arm still raised to cover Kakashi's face. It was a purly affectionate gesture even as Kakashi thrust again and again.

Kakashi thrust in one last time, hard. Sasuke's mouth opened and Naruto could almost hear his cry from this distance. Just the idea that Kakashi was cuming inside Sasuke's body made Naruto cum.

The pair was kissing again. Sasuke lowered his legs, but wouldn't take his hand from Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi suddenly pulled at the curtains to shut them. Show over.

Naruto was nearly paralyzed with what he'd witnessed. And done. He finally ran home before anyone—else—could see him.


	8. Cat and Mouse

Wow, I haven't gotten so many reviews for a chapter in some time. Thank you! Carousel, bmth-007, akira, and logogirl all made my Monday! And thank you needlesandthread for your Tuesday review!

This is one of my longest, kinkiest stories.

* * *

><p>Kakashi marveled at how calm Sasuke was. Kakashi's trip to the memorial was quick; he merely asked his dead team to help him get through the day. Sasuke was standing at the rendezvous as normal with Sakura next to him. Naruto was later than Kakashi, but Kakashi was not as late as normal. Naruto was nervous and wouldn't meet Sasuke or Kakashi's gaze. He hadn't been 'caught' seeing as Sasuke hadn't made any sign that he knew what Naruto had seen.<p>

Sasuke looked straight at Naruto's face, waiting for him to meet his eyes, but Naruto kept his eyes averted. Kakashi did note that Naruto was trying to see under Sasuke's shirt, probably looking for the bra he saw him wearing the night before. As for Kakashi, he was ever grateful for his mask, it hid his embarrassed expression and probably a hint of blush.

In retrospect, it was odd what things enflamed Sasuke. Though to be honest, Kakashi couldn't say for sure what exactly had caused Sasuke to bring out his own dominate side. Could have been Naruto's voyeurism, the subsequent torture of Naruto, or something else. But there was a change and things would be interesting when they got home.

Kakashi first noticed the change a day into their mission as they made camp for the night. Naruto still wouldn't look at either of his male teammates. Sakura volunteered to fetch water from the river a dozen yards from their current camp. Sasuke lounged back against a fallen tree, one arm hooked over it, not quite able to touch the ground on the other side, and the other arm stretched down its length. He stared at Naruto who noticed, but refused to look up.

The way Sasuke was trying to torture Naruto reminded Kakashi of a bored cat playing with a mouse.

"So Naruto, what have you been up to recently?" _Swat._

"Huh?" Naruto did look at Sasuke now. His stare was met with a look he'd never seen on Sasuke's face before. But Kakashi had. That was definitely a predatory look. He knew those eyes, full of challenge, but the flirtatious aspect was replaced with sadism. That smirking, almost malevolent, face made Kakashi's lower stomach squirm. It made Naruto squirm too.

"What do you do for fun after missions? I've been bored recently," Sasuke sighed. "Listless. Isn't there some kind of amusement in Konoha?" _Bat._

"Ahh . . ."

"Any good shows or something?" _Pin tail with paw._ It was just like a cat with a mouse and just as unbearable to watch.

"What entertainment did you have these last few years?" Kakashi asked to divert Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke looked at him, but not with the scowl Kakashi expected. His eyes were kinder, but still amused and his manner just as imperious and intimidating. "I mostly meditated or walked when I wasn't training; and I was mostly training. Whole reason I was there.

"That is one thing I must commend Orochimaru on: many of his bases were actually in quite beautiful locations. My favorite was near a waterfall and a small forest of wild cherry trees. I liked to mediate and walk through there. Often practiced my katas above the river. The wind would come up and it would snow cherry blossoms. Granted I would then use them as targets to cut or pierce with my Chidori senbon, but the cherry blossoms were beautiful."

"Were you talking about me?" Sakura asked as she returned, having heard her name and the word 'beautiful.'

"No, I was just telling them about one of my favorite place to relax while I with Orochimaru. You'd appreciate it more than these two I'm sure. A forest of wild cherry trees near a waterfall. I should take you all there if we're passing by, take a small detour, particularly if it's the right season." Kakashi was surprised at the relaxed, wistful tone Sasuke had slipped into.

"There was a cavern behind the waterfall. I would go and spend a few days there whenever I could no longer stand being in Orochimaru's presence or surrounded by Kabuto, his prisoners, and their experiments. I enjoyed that. That was really the only pleasure I had in those days."

"It sounds lovely," Sakura said. "Maybe we can take a detour on this mission?"

"It's too far out of the way. But I must take you there sometime."

Sakura took that far too personally. "Really?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "I meant it when I said give it up. I'm really not interested in a relationship with you. Nothing personal."

Kakashi thought Naruto was going to be sick; he now knew why Sakura had no chance and who'd given Sasuke that love bite which was fading quickly from his throat.

With Sakura back, Sasuke gave up on torturing Naruto. Naruto was just dense enough not to take it as a given that Sasuke _knew_ he'd been watching them.

So it might have been the opportunity to torture Naruto. Kakashi realized that it may be part of the Uchihas' nature to mentally torture people. Itachi did almost seem to enjoy it; he'd even put his precious little brother through it more than once.

But then again, it may have been the fight that had Sasuke in such a dominating mood. They fought a gang of missing-nins; four of which were earth nature types. Sasuke summoned his new Fuma Shuriken and tore into them. They were nothing against Sasuke and his chakra blades. Turning on the non-earth users, he brought out the special kunai Kakashi had given him and thoroughly enjoyed the fight. He was having so much fun, Kakashi ordered Sakura back and he concentrated on watching his lover's back. In the end, they were left with a thoroughly smug and happy Uchiha.

"I hope there're more in the area," Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword with a flourish.

"I don't think so," Kakashi said as he put away his own weapons. "You'll just have to hope we run into some bandits on the way home."

"I will." He didn't send his Fuma Shuriken home, but improvised a hook on his belt and hung it behind his back, ready for another fight.

Sasuke was the most interested in looting the bodies since it was something he had to do in the past to have any financial independence from Orochimaru. Kakashi found the missing scrolls they were looking for and confirmed the shinobis' identities in the Bingo Book.

They headed home and Sasuke's good mood continued. When Naruto volunteered to get firewood, Sasuke volunteered as well and followed Naruto out into the forest. Kakashi just shook his head. He really didn't think it was his place to warn Sasuke off and he did want this mood to continue once they got home; he was sure they would have fun in the bedroom.

"You never answered my question," Sasuke said into the silence making Naruto jump. "What do you do for amusement?"

"Hang out with Konohamaru, Shikamaru, or someone. Shikamaru tried to teach me shogi, but I'm not very good."

"I would assume Shikamaru is very good at shogi; I'll have to play him some time. Nothing else?"

"There's the movies." Naruto blushed.

"I was never one for fiction," Sasuke comment in a distant voice. "I don't believe in happy endings or how everything seems to wrap themselves up in the end. Life isn't so neat and tidy. Nothing is as simple as fiction seems to depict. I guess I appreciate realism as opposed to romance."

That word, even though Sasuke didn't mean the sexual sense, made Naruto very uncomfortable. Anyone else might have deemed it time to bring this all to an end, but Sasuke said nothing about it and Naruto didn't admit anything.

"Then again, I might like tragedies," Sasuke added as he picked up one last stick. "And I haven't seen a movie or read a novel in four years, perhaps longer. Kakashi's no help, all he has are those erotic novels," Sasuke sneered. Naruto blushed again. "We should hang out more once we get back. You can show me what kind of night life Konoha has."

Naruto just nodded. The cat decided to start throwing the mouse in the air.

"You've been awfully quiet during this mission and you've hardly looked at me; is something wrong?"

Naruto was a deer in headlights. "Well, I, ahh . . ."

"You can tell me anything, you know." Naruto was shocked by the softness in Sasuke's voice and eyes. "You are, by some cruel joke of the gods, my best friend. Whatever it is, you can tell me. But I won't force you. Come talk if you need to."

Sasuke started back to camp. Naruto hurried after him after a moment of thought. Maybe he could get Sasuke to tell him the truth and Naruto wouldn't have to admit what he saw.

"Thanks, Sasuke. But you know, you can tell me anything too, right? I'd like it if you'd, you know, tell me what's going on in your life and stuff."

"You mean like that bruise? Don't worry, I'd tell you if I had a girlfriend." Well, he wasn't _lying_.

"Um, good."

They said nothing else. Kakashi eyed them as they returned. Naruto didn't look too much worse than when he left, but Sasuke still looked pleased with himself. He concluded that that look boded well for no one. Except maybe for Kakashi in the bedroom. Or maybe not even then.

xxxxx

"You're an eviler little imp than I ever took you for," Kakashi said when they got home. "Teasing Naruto like that and never confronting him?"

"Let him stew," Sasuke said. "He shouldn't have been peeking into our window. At least I'm making him pay for it without using my Sharingan or beating the crap out of him."

"True."

Sasuke dropped his equipment and turned on Kakashi, pushing him up against the wall and grabbing his junk, none too gently, through his pants. Kakashi dropped all his equipment. "Truthfully, I don't even care if you're up to it," Sasuke said.

"I don't think I could ever not be up to it."

"Good, 'cause I'm taking you now."

"About damn time."

Sasuke rushed toward Kakashi's bedroom. Kakashi peeled off all his clothes as he followed. Sasuke was doing the same. Kakashi peeled off the shirt/mask last. Sasuke was already nude and pushed him onto the bed, forcing him onto his back.

"How long has it been for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Since before you came home. But I don't need a lot of prep."

"Good. I suppose."

Sasuke took the ever ready lube from the nightstand and began work on Kakashi's entrance.

"I don't like how loose you are," Sasuke said.

"Not that loose."

"Regardless." Sasuke lubed up after only two fingers and pressed in.

Kakashi hissed. Sasuke stopped.

"It really has been some time, hasn't it?"

"Long enough. I'm alright; keep going."

Sasuke did as he was told, but he went slowly. Sasuke stopped when their hips met and leaned his forehead on Kakashi's chest.

"Damn, Sasuke, you have to be the largest lover I've ever had. Never had anyone this deep inside me."

Sasuke looked up. "And you'll never have anyone else but me."

"No one else, Sasuke-chan."

He knew better than to provoke Sasuke's spiteful side, but it felt too good not to. Sasuke pulled out completely before plunging back in. It hurt after months of not being taken, but that added to everything else.

Sasuke pulled half way out to reposition. He put his knees under Kakashi's spread thighs and his elbows on either side of Kakashi's chest.

"I really don't feel sadistic tonight, just . . . dominant," Sasuke said.

"That's fine. Rather have you go slow. Been a while."

"Hmm," Sasuke answered. He began moving, keeping low against his lover's body. He had found a rhythm and was silent for a minute. "You're body's so hot," Sasuke ground out.

"Ah."

A few more thrusts. "Feels so good."

"Ah," Kakashi sighed.

"Ha. Got you . . . talking . . . in . . . monosyllables."

"Ah."

"I win."

"Hmm. Got you talking . . . in a complete sentences."

Sasuke sighed. "Fuck you."

"Anytime," grunt, "anywhere."

"I might . . . take you up on that."

Kakashi moaned. "Trying to arouse me more? Not possible."

"Why do you insist on talking so much . . . at a time like this?"

"'Shut up and let me fuck you?'"

"Exactly."

"You started it."

They were silent after than except for sighing and moaning. Kakashi really did feel incredibly full. He was seeing stars with every thrust. He'd forgotten just how good it could feel to submit to someone else without the trappings of masochism. It had been a long time. Like Sasuke often did when he took him, Kakashi let his body sag and just accept and feel. He realized that when Sasuke did it, it wasn't just submission, it was a sign of trust, the abandonment of all defense, not laziness. That just made him love Sasuke more.

Kakashi mused Sasuke's hair. Sasuke raised his head, which was hanging in concentration, to see the affectionate look in Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi usually tightly seal left eye had lulled open. Sasuke was slightly put off by the red eye that only reminded of his brother and his own reflection. He pushed that aside and stretched to kiss Kakashi who met him half way. It was a mere sucking of lips as Sasuke tried to keep up his leisurely pace. Kakashi sank back, breaking their kiss.

"I hope you grow another few inches." That earned him a violent thrust. Kakashi moaned in pleasure. "Faster."

"It's kind of hard in this position. I'm not used to this."

"It's not like I don't fuck you enough."

"Shut up." Sasuke moved into a better position and picked up the pace.

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed as he got close. Sasuke had never realized the sound of someone speaking his name could feel so good. Gasping it made it even better. Sasuke was getting more desperate as well. He shifted again and pushed Kakashi's thighs back to raise his ass into a better position. He sped up again. Without anyone touching his cock, Kakashi came. Sasuke had never felt anything like it before as Kakashi's body tensed and spasmed. He cried out as he cam deep inside Kakashi's body.

Sasuke pulled out and collapsed. "That was great."

"Not bad yourself," Kakashi panted. He put his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke was back to humming responses. And then he was asleep. Kakashi suppressed a laugh as to not wake Sasuke. It had been a long walk home and Sasuke was more exhausted than he let on. Kakashi fell asleep only slightly concerned about the cum trapped between their bodies.

Next time he'd have to nudge Sasuke over the edge to a more sadistic mood.


	9. Unethical?

Needlesandthread: I love to spread joy and nosebleeds wherever I go!  
>Logogirl: Yeah, Sasuke topping in this story isn't the best, but I have a reason for the occasional SasukeKakashi. I agree with you. It doesn't happen all that often, Kakashi is definitely the top in this relationship. And Sasuke's still sort of a virgin when it comes to topping. He only does it like three more times whereas Kakashi tops about a dozen times (this is a long one). Thanks for reviewing!  
>RangerDanger1315: Thank yee. I like Sasuke mentally torturing Naruto; I'm just as evil as he is. ^_^<br>Sugarlee: It was a harder chapter to write. Did I force Sasuke into the Seme position for once? Yeah, maybe a little (I wanted him to be more Seme, but that just didn't feel right). Sasuke needs to get more comfortable topping for a future chapter. But no, that was the right chapter. I'm writing like 7 fanfics and a novel, but I keep everything straight and separate. I thank you for your criticism, I'd like more.  
>-00-night-eyes-00-: Here ya go! I do it for you guys!<p>

Btw, if I don't respond to your review, I either got too many or I'm a dumbass and forgot to check my e-mails before I write this little section. Sorry.

Damn, this story is getting long . . . There so much fun stuff coming up! Even I'm excited! Let me know what you think of the second lemon, it's all humiliation.

* * *

><p>Naruto still had trouble looking either of his male teammates in the eyes, but at least he wasn't as skittish. But the fact Naruto was embarrassed around them, made it easier for them to make eyes at each other. Sakura's attention was a little harder to shake, but when they weren't looking, Sasuke found the opportunity to do something to tease Kakashi. He licked the spitted rabbit during dinner and sucked the juices from his fingers, making eye contact the whole time. The shy virgin was definitely gone. Well, once you dress in woman's underwear and completely submit to your lover, you can no longer be a shy virgin.<p>

It was hot as they returned from a mission. Kakashi'd taken off his vest and Naruto took off his jacket. As usual Kakashi and Sasuke let Naruto and Sakura take the lead. With the others' backs to them, Sasuke unzipped his shirt and peeled it down, showing his bare muscular back to his lover. It glistened in the afternoon sunlight from the sweat. Kakashi desperately wanted to taste him and Sasuke was fully away of that. He watched a drop slide down Sasuke's spine which made Sasuke roll his shoulders and arch his back. And then there was the way Sasuke was walking with his hips swaying. It wasn't the kinkiest display, but it had Kakashi's full attention.

Sasuke slipped his shirt back on as the green gate came into view. They made their report. Once they were outside the modernized Hokage tower, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke, want to go swimming in the lake with us?"

"I just want to get home and take a shower." He continued walking. Kakashi walked beside him and Naruto eyed them. It wasn't just that he wanted to get home with Kakashi, he didn't like the memories that lake brought back. His heart ached a bit; he wanted to see Itachi again soon.

The pair were stoic and silent until they entered Kakashi's home. When the door shut behind them, Kakashi stripped Sasuke naked immediately and pushed him down onto the sofa, Sasuke's back and head braced on the sofa arm. Kakashi stripped and straddled him. He rubbed his own erection against Sasuke's, pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, stared straight into his eyes.

Sasuke swore he felt Kakashi's heartbeat through their erections. Despite the heat, the feel of his lover's hot body—especially his cock against his own—felt really good. He was sweating even more now, the sweat pulsing out of his pours with every heartbeat. Being between the sofa and Kakashi's body heat was like being in a sauna and rocking their erections together was increasing the heat. But he wanted more. And he felt Kakashi starting to smear lube on his ass. _Where the fuck does it keep it?_

"Fuck, Kakashi, stop teasing and take me already."

Kakashi smiled and obliged. He eased in while Sasuke tired to relax, which was difficult in this position and the heat had a tendency to tighten his muscles than relax them, at least outside a hot spring. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Kakashi watched the change in Sasuke's eyes from lust to the brightness of pain as he felt the slight sting of penetration and force against his ring of muscle, then back to lust, and finally glazing with pleasure. After at least two minutes of eye contact, Sasuke finally shut his eyes in pleasure and let his head roll to the side. Kakashi smirked and continued to fuck him. He leaned in to smell Sasuke's hair and lick at the skin just under his ear.

"Bite me, damn it," Sasuke snarled.

Kakashi smirked again. He knew Sasuke would yell at him in the morning over the mark. He clamped down. Sasuke grunted and bucked his hips up. Kakashi sucked at the skin between his teeth and even bit down harder. Sasuke grew dizzy as Kakashi purposely compressed the major blood vessels in his neck. Sasuke's erection didn't flag in the slightest. He let go before Sasuke could blackout. He licked at the reddened flesh. Sasuke's body became more limp, letting Kakashi's thrust rock his body more dramatically over the arm of the sofa.

"Ka—shi," Sasuke begged, frustrated with Kakashi's slow pace.

"You teased me far too much in the last few days," Kakashi said into his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

Once the blood had completely returned to his head and the dizziness had passed, Sasuke shoved Kakashi off him, pressing him against the opposite side of the sofa. Sasuke straddled him and pressed himself down on Kakashi's cock. He rode Kakashi as fast as his thighs could move him. Kakashi just looked up at Sasuke's body as he moved. How lucky could he be? He had the most beautiful creature in Konoha riding him. Konoha? There probably wasn't something so gorgeous in the entire shinobi world. And he was his.

He licked his hand and started jacking Sasuke. He loved the texture of his younger lover's cock, moving his hand over it slowly to feel it rather than bring him off. Sasuke was now moving in a circle, down onto Kakashi's cock, forward into his hand, then up and away from both, and finally back down.

Kakashi grabbed him and rolled them both off the sofa and onto the floor. He pulled out of Sasuke's body and took Sasuke's cock into his mouth.

"Ahhh, as good as that feels," Sasuke struggled to say, "I want you to fuck me."

"You are greedy and selfish, aren't you?" Kakashi went back to lavishing attention on Sasuke erection.

"So are you."

"Hmmm. I'll do it. I'll fuck the shit out of you now, but tomorrow we do whatever I want."

"Agreed," Sasuke sighed.

One more lick and Kakashi moved to push Sasuke's thighs up and apart and plunged back into him. Sasuke groaned.

"You love it, don't you?" Kakashi asked him as he thrust into him hard.

"Fuck, yes!" Sasuke was trying to buck up into Kakashi's thrusts, but Kakashi was still holding the back of his thighs making it hard for Sasuke to move at all. "Faster," he panted. Kakashi obeyed, thinking he could go at his own pace tomorrow.

Sasuke cried out with that beautiful voice when he cam. That alone was nearly enough to make Kakashi cum. The tightening of Sasuke's ass finished him. He let Sasuke down and licked Sasuke's stomach clean.

"I love fucking your brains out. But as much as I want to suck you dry and bring to creaming orgasm after screaming orgasm until you can't walk, no more until tomorrow."

"If you don't want to do it anymore tonight then shut up or I'll get hard again."

"Gai in a tutu."

Sasuke laughed. "That'll work. May not be able to get hard for a week now."

Leaning over Sasuke like this, Kakashi couldn't resist kissing him, sucking at his lips affectionately, reluctant to stop.

"Thanks, now I have to think of Gai again," Sasuke said when they finished. "Why can't we do it now?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Serves me right for falling in love with an old man."

"Won't work. But you know, if you don't think you can control yourself for a day, I can always tie you up for the interim."

"Maybe if I disobey later."

"Now you need to stop or I won't be able to restrain myself."

"What gave you the idea I want you to restrain yourself?"

"Actually, Gai will continue to restrain you; I'm supposed to meet up with him. Another of his stupid competitions. Otherwise I would still be pounding you into the floor."

"Then you better clean up. Wouldn't want him to smell me on you, would you?"

"That could a prove a good distraction at the right moment."

"Get off and clean up." Sasuke pushed him up. "You need more comfortable carpet."

They both showered quickly. Sasuke just threw on Kakashi's robe and sat on Kakashi's bed as his lover dressed. Kakashi didn't notice how pensive he was.

"I've been thinking. What if Gai found out? Naruto already knows, but he's too frightened to say anything. I really don't mind if we keep our relationship quiet, but I was wondering if we'd be in trouble if it got out; you being my former sensei and my current captain. I don't really want to advertise this, but I don't want to _have_ to hide it. I'd like to feel comfortable going outside with you and . . . you know," Sasuke got uncomfortable. Kakashi was pleased by that.

"Show me affection?" Sasuke scowled a little; Kakashi had been right. "I've thought about that. I want to take you out and not have to pretend it's just as your captain. I probably should have found out before now. I know someone who can find out for me; I've got enough blackmail material that they'll keep quiet."

"Okay. But if it is illegal, I have no intention of giving you up."

"I agree. Don't worry, I'll think of something if it comes to it. See you later."

"Win. It's humiliating to me if you lose. Sensei."

"As you wish."

xxxxx

Having won against Gai in a competition of strength, Kakashi decided to press his advantage and sought out two chunin who'd spent enough time around the self-castigating Jounin to have played with them and to have been humiliated by Kakashi before.

Izumo and Kotetzu were on gate duty today.

"Yo!" Kakashi suddenly appeared before them. They jumped.

"Ka—kashi-san," Kotetzu stuttered.

"I was wondering if I could trust you with some very sensitive information and get you guys to get me an answer to a . . . legal question. You may have to ask the Hokage for me. And no one can know that _I'm_ the one who wants to know."

"Anything for you, Kakashi-san," Izumo said.

"Any rumor about this connected to me and I'll come to you two first."

"We understand."

"So you see, I have a small problem. A five foot five problem to be exact."

xxxxx

The next day, the two chunin were assigned as the Hokage's errand boys. Before they left for the day, they ask if they could ask her a hypothetical question.

"A friend of ours," Kotetzu began, "a Jounin actually. He was wondering—"

"Purely hypothetically," Izumo cut in.

"—if he were to start a . . . you know . . . sexual relationship with a former student—"

"Who's now of age and still under his command."

"—would that be illegal or unethical?"

Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "I don't believe it's illegal as long as nothing started before his student was sixteen, but it's frowned upon."

"So . . . we can tell him it's not illegal or unethical?" Izumo asked.

"Unethical? I'd say it's unethical. Who's your 'hypothetical' friend?"

"We really can't say," Kotetzu said.

"He made us swear," Izumo added.

Tsunade let it go; the Jounin in question probably threatened them within an inch of their lives. "The problem is the he has authority over his students and the student might feel pressured into an unwanted relationship. It's an abuse of power issue."

Kotetzu almost laughed. "Trust me, that is not a problem with this student," he assured her.

Tsunade considered. "It's not technically illegal."

"So, he couldn't get into trouble if he got into this relationship?" Izumo asked.

"He'll never be given another student. He'll probably have to deal with the disapproval of people in general even if just for the age difference, but no, he won't get into trouble as long as _I_ deem he didn't abuse his power."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The pair left. Tsunade wondered who it could be. Which male Jounin had sixteen year old female chunin under their command who was not easily intimidated? Kakashi and Gai were the first in her mind. Sakura or TenTen? No way. She went through all the others in her head. There weren't many. But then it occurred to her that it could be a male student . . .

She summoned an ANBU. "Follow those two and find out which Jounin they talk to in the next two days."

xxxxx

"You want slut or 'shrinking violet?'" Sasuke asked as he adjusted the bra strap over his shoulder once it gat dark.

"I'd rather have _you_: a proud, arrogant, normally dominate bastard who loves to be demeaned and needs to be humiliated to get off. But maybe later on I can rape the 'shrinking violet.'"

Kakashi threw a pillow in front of the mirror again. Kakashi finished stripping and pushed Sasuke onto his knees near the wall rather than onto the pillow, his hardening cock near Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't wait for instructions, but leaned forward to take him in his mouth. However, Kakashi pulled back. Sasuke glanced up at him, annoyed. Kakashi got close again and Sasuke wouldn't rise to the bait. Kakashi rubbed the head of his cock on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke opened his mouth and licked at it, but Kakashi pulled it an inch away. Sasuke looked annoyed, but he played along, chasing it inch by inch. Kakashi was stopped by the wall. He leaned back and let Sasuke keep his prize.

"Look up at me when you suck my cock." Sasuke did. Having pulled away from where Sasuke was kneeling meant Sasuke was leaning forward and Kakashi could see Sasuke's black panty clad ass as he sucked him. "Fuck you look like a sexy whore like that."

Sasuke moaned and smiled as much as he could with Kakashi's sizable cock in his mouth. He closed his eyes and really got into it. Kakashi forgave him shutting his eyes since it seemed to help him put more into sucking and using his tongue.

Sasuke could feel and hear Kakashi getting closer. He opened his eyes waiting for an order to stop. Rather than an order to stop, Kakashi grabbed his head and urged him to pick up the pace. Sasuke switched gears and did everything he could to bring the older man off, fucking his throat quickly on his cock, letting it hit the back of his throat with loud wet sounds.

After a minute, the hand pulled Sasuke away. Kakashi gave himself a few strokes and cam on Sasuke's face. Sasuke shut his eyes, but didn't pull away. The shots artfully fell on his forehead, nose, and left cheek. Kakashi took a moment to gather himself then wiped the head of his cock on the bangs framing the right side of Sasuke's face.

"Damn, you look so whorish."

"Couldn't hold it, old man?"

"No, I just wanted to give myself more control for the rest of the night."

Sasuke leaned back bracing himself on his hands, displaying his black underwear clad body, cum oozing down his face. Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye; that was an image he never wanted to let go of.

"Spared your legs," Kakashi said. Sasuke rearranged himself so that he was on the balls of his feet and his knees spread as far as he could. The crotch of the panties wasn't hiding much as he opened his body up to Kakashi. His tucked under cock strained against the fabric. "Fuuck."

Kakashi gestured for Sasuke to take his place on the pillow in front of the mirror. He watched the boy crawl; the g-string firmly between his ass cheeks.

Kakashi crouched behind Sasuke once he was positioned on his knees in front of the mirror. He started out by putting his large calloused hand around Sasuke's throat, not in a threatening manner, but to feel the life in him. Sasuke liked the reminder of how much larger Kakashi was, his hand easily spanning his throat, excreting dominance over his smaller frame.

His hand slid downward over the bra, down the firm abdomen, over his panty clad groin then down the inside of his thigh, feeling most of his body. As his arm moved lower, Sasuke brought his own up over Kakashi's so that it was out of the way. Kakashi cupped Sasuke's nonexistent breasts with both hands, groping the muscle, then he started rubbing the hard nubs through the fabric. He got the most reaction when he scraped the edge of his short nails over them. Sasuke pressed against him and sighed softly. Kakashi continued, practically scratching his nipples over and over. It felt so good Sasuke felt his ass relaxing and opening, prepared for what was to come.

Kakashi continued to stimulate one nipple as his right hand moved over the taut stomach to his groin. He fingered the area above his cock through the material; just light touches, caresses. He moved his fingers down to where the boy's trapped cock began and ran them down the top of it. Sasuke's hips thrust out wanting more contact, but Kakashi pulled his hand away every time.

Meanwhile, Kakashi split his time looking down Sasuke's body and at the mirror. Sasuke leaned his head back against Kakashi's shoulder turned to one side so that a small amount of his breath feathered Kakashi's neck. His eyes were shut. Kakashi allowed that for now, allowing the young man to just enjoy for now.

"You smell of cum."

"I wonder whose fault that his," Sasuke managed with a breathy voice.

Kakashi's hand nudged Sasuke's legs apart. Sasuke spread his knees so that they were on the extreme ends of the rectangular pillow. Kakashi cupped Sasuke's straining groin, his fingers on the head on his cock.

"You know," Kakashi whispered, "if you were just a little longer, you could fuck your own ass; shallowly at least."

"Mmmm, but that's your job. And I need it deep."

"How true. Open your eyes. Look at yourself in the mirror." Sasuke did as he was told. His eyes naturally gravitated first to his own black eyes, tired looking, lulled by Kakashi's pleasurable hands. Then his eyes moved to look at Kakashi's bare face. His heart warmed at the idea that he was one of a very, very few who had ever seen those perfectly formed lips and elegant nose. And he would now be the only one to see that lust glossed gray eye.

He had to blush at his own appearance. Though he'd worn it before, he was not comfortable in the female underwear. Yet even he had to admit he looked sexy in it. But leaning back against his nude male lover with his knees spread while his lover groped his body was humiliating. But that was the idea. That gave him the thrill.

"I think we need more of an audience," Kakashi said.

Sasuke's heart pounded. Kakashi couldn't be serious. But Kakashi just brought his hands together in front of Sasuke and made a few hand signs. A shadow clone appeared, nude and crouching in from of Sasuke. The clone smiled at Sasuke's panic.

"Just me, Sasuke-kun." The clone moved back to sit next to the mirror. "Or would you rather it was someone else? One of my ex-lovers?" He transformed into Genma, then the long dead Hayate. "Or maybe your academy teacher?" He transformed into the kind, tanned, young chunin teacher. "Or maybe you rather someone else?" He transformed into Naruto.

"I know you got off on him watching us together," the real Kakashi said. The clone gave them one of Naruto's cherry smiles then turned back into Kakashi. "Maybe another night."

The real Kakashi slipped his hand inside the already stretched panties and gave Sasuke's hardness a few strokes before pulling it from its tucked position so that it was pressed against Sasuke stomach now. As before, the weeping head peeked out over the waistband. Kakashi's finger teased the cloth-covered underside now. Again, Sasuke tried to press into that touch, but Kakashi wouldn't allow it. Sasuke concluded he actually preferred being touched through fabric; the added texture helped. Sasuke had shut his eyes. He opened them again when the touches completely stopped. He looked up at Kakashi's face, but could only see his shut Sharingan eye, so he looked at the mirror and the clone.

"Masturbate for me," the clone ordered.

Sasuke flushed. Kakashi wasn't sure at first if Sasuke was flushing with humiliation or anger, but then Sasuke reached for his concealed cock.

"No," the clone said, "start with your nipples." Sasuke scowled, seeing that order as nothing more than keeping him from getting too close to climax. But he did as he was told. He copied Kakashi's technique of scratching his nipples gently with his short nails slowly.

"I think if you were a woman you'd be dripping by now," the real Kakashi said near his ear. Sasuke hummed.

"Take off the panties," the clone ordered.

Sasuke closed his legs and pulled the panties down finally releasing his long constrained cock. Kakashi helped him balance in the awkward position as he took them off completely. Kakashi rearranged Sasuke so that his ass was on the pillow and was leaning further back to touch Kakashi's chest. Now, Sasuke was sitting more on his lower back than his ass. Things were made more awkward as Kakashi took both of his knees and spread them as far as he felt was comfortable for the teenager.

"Stroke yourself," was the clone's next order. Sasuke took his own lengthy cock by the base and slowly ran his hand up to the head and back, his hand a little loose since he had no lubrication. He tried to remedy that by sliding his hand higher over the head to gather some of the precum oozing out.

"Keep your eyes open." Sasuke wasn't even aware he'd closed them. He looked into the mirror. He watched the obscene display he was giving. He felt the clone's eyes on his own and looked at him. They locked eyes as Sasuke stroked himself. His blush spread to his neck.

"Pleasure yourself the way you like to." It seemed an odd request considering what he was already doing, but Sasuke understood. The real Kakashi looked down his body to watch intently as his clone did the same from in front of Sasuke, noting the places he touched and how so that he knew just how to pleasure his young lover. Sasuke's fingertips followed veins and his thumb swirled around the head. He pressed harder in some spots and lighter in others. He could feel both sets of eyes on him.

Once the display got too repetitive, the real Kakashi's right hand slid in over the nearly smooth inner thigh—Kakashi made a mental note to deal with the hair there—and cupped Sasuke's balls. He rubbed them a little while Sasuke continued to masturbate then he held them up. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to what he was doing and he could see his own asshole in the mirror. Holding his scrotum up with his palm, Kakashi teased the entrance with a finger. Sasuke's blush was spreading to his chest and upper arms.

"You like being exposed like this?" the real Kakashi asked. Sasuke wouldn't answer, too embarrassed to speak. Kakashi removed his hand. "You do it. Show yourself off to my clone." Sasuke hesitated but did so. He was looking the clone in the eyes, but had to avert them after only a few seconds; it was too humiliating.

"Look at me," the clone ordered. Sasuke did. "A slut like you should get off by exposing yourself." The clone's eyes were darting between Sasuke's eyes and his exposed body. "Prepare yourself."

Sasuke gave a mental 'huh?' which showed on his face. But then the real Kakashi waved the lube in front of his face. Sasuke frowned, but held out his fingers for Kakashi to deposit the greasy gel. He reached down and pressed the first finger in.

"It's your first time doing it yourself, isn't it?" the clone asked. Sasuke nodded and added a second finger. He started stretching his entrance. "Don't worry about that. I want to watch you finger fuck yourself."

Sasuke glared, but did as he was told, pressing his two fingers in as deep as he could, but was not quite able to reach his prostate. He moved his fingers in and out nevertheless; this was a show. As humiliating as it was, he forced himself to look directly into the clone's eyes. That is, when the clone was looking at his face rather than his fingers sliding in and out of his hungry ass.

Sasuke was a little surprised when the real Kakashi pulled his hand away and pulled his cock and balls up away himself. He wasn't stretched enough to be gaping, but the clone got in closer to see the little rosebud up close. Then he did something Sasuke never expected. He felt a tongue lap at the closed hole. Sasuke struggled a little.

"I know it doesn't hurt," the real Kakashi said. "Embarrassing, isn't it? But it does feel good. It's a clone, so no worries, right?" That made Sasuke a little more comfortable. Kakashi didn't like how comfortable. "Move," he said to his clone.

Kakashi pressed Sasuke down to the floor. Sasuke braced himself on his arms and elbows. He expected to be fucked, but he jumped when he felt a hotter tongue at his hole. And he wasn't just lapping at the surface, he was forcing his tongue passed the ring. It felt so good, but he was mortified. The clone's commentary didn't help.

The clone grabbed Sasuke's hair and forced him to look up at the mirror. "I want you to see your own embarrassment. What is it? Afraid of how you smell? How you taste? It disgusts you, doesn't it? But it feels so good, doesn't it? Doesn't it?"

"Yes."

The clone decided on his own to move the mirror. Sasuke was grateful for the reprieve and lowered his head. But then the clone got down in front of him, his ass in his face. "I'm a clone, so don't worry."

Sasuke was hesitant. It was demeaning, but that was the turn on. He moved forward, used one hand to pull an ass cheek away then touched the tip of his tongue to the offered hole. He tried to mimic Kakashi. The clone suppressed a moan; he didn't want Sasuke to know how good he was doing. Yet.

The tip of his tongue moved pleasantly around the tight muscle, applying a little pressure randomly on the puckered flesh. Then there were the full tongue laps and swirls over the normal skin surrounding Kakashi's entrance. Then he pressed inside. The rough texture felt so good entering him. He was a natural at it. Or just knew what he wanted.

"How can your pride survive being forced to lick another man's ass?" the clone asked. That sent a shudder of shame down his spine. Kakashi felt his cock and was sure Sasuke wasn't going to last much longer. He had piled on the humiliation tonight. That's what he got for being so demanding the day before.

Kakashi and his clone pulled away at the same time. Sasuke was left on the floor, naked except for the bra with a raging hard on. The clone sat back to watch, too filled with sexual pleasure for Kakashi to suppress an orgasm the moment he was released. Kakashi finally pressed his cock against Sasuke's entrance. He just teased his entrance.

"Beg for it."

Sasuke didn't hesitate. "Please fuck me. I need your cock inside me, please."

That was enough. Kakashi gave a first gentle thrust to breach him, then a hard one to fill him.

"Fuck you still feel good and tight."

Sasuke tightened up for a moment. "Mmmm, fuck me."

Kakashi didn't need a prompt. All the finesse and planning from before went out the window and turned into mindless fucking. Kakashi held onto his Sasuke's hips, pulling him back a bit onto his thrust cock, bruising the skin. Sasuke gave up control to him and just let his body be manipulated and penetrated.

"Kakashi," Sasuke whined, "let me cum."

Kakashi was pleased he knew to ask for permission. "No, hold it. It'll feel so much better, be so much stronger if you control yourself. You don't want that humiliation on top of everything else, do you?"

"Na-uh."

Kakashi wondered if he had some kind of restraint like a cock ring, but didn't think so. His last one was lost at Ibiki's some time ago. He had to trust in Sasuke for tonight. Sasuke leaned forward and concentrated on not cumming.

Finally, Kakashi caught up to him. "Ready to cum?"

"Please."

Kakashi let the clone go and he thrust in hard. "Sasuke," he hissed into his neck.

Sasuke took that as an order to cum and let himself go. That near-scream from their first night together was back, a wailing cry that feed Kakashi's ego. And his orgasm. Both of their hips were thrusting in short spasms they could not control with the power of their orgasms. Sasuke collapsed forward with his ass up in the air; Kakashi caught himself on his hands on either side of Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke shivered at the feeling of Kakashi's hot pants above his back.

Kakashi fell out of his body and pushed himself back onto his own ass. Sasuke's ass was tightening, but hadn't completely closed yet. Then he noticed something underneath the closing hole. Sasuke was still half hard. Fuck, to be seventeen again! But Kakashi was spent.

"I need to cum again," Sasuke said.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke in front of him again and surprised him with four people looking at them: Genma, Hayate, Iruka, and Naruto. Kakashi pumped Sasuke's erection as he spoke.

"Hmmm, like having fellow Jounin watching, seeing what a slut you are? Iruka looks shocked, but I bet he always fantasized about bending you over his desk and fucking the shit out of you. And Naruto. Shocked and disgusted that the person he admired and struggled so hard to bring home is a pathetic transvestite who needs humiliation to get off. You're getting off on his disgust, aren't you? They all think you're just a cock hungry slut. Show them how filthy you are and cum for us."

Kakashi bit his neck and that was all he needed to cum. Then clones vanish and Sasuke sagged against Kakashi. Kakashi got up, but Sasuke was shaky. He put an arm around Sasuke's waist to raise him up. Sasuke collapsed on the bed and Kakashi crawled in next to him.

"No more," Sasuke said softly.

"You'll be begging for it in a day or so."

Sasuke hummed.

"Satisfied?"

"You are good; I've never felt so demeaned in my life."

"I love you."

"If you didn't, I'd kill you for what you just did."

Kakashi chuckled and threaded his fingers through Sasuke's. "We should go visit the Hokage tomorrow."

"As if I could look anyone in the eye after that."

"You're arrogance will get you through it."

"Hmmm."

Sleep took them before they could even think another thought.

xxxxx

The ANBU reported back and only name concerned Tsunade: Hatake Kakashi.

"Summon Ka—"

There was a knock at the door and Shizune peeked in. "Excuse me, my lady. Hatake Kakashi wishes to see you."

Tsunade looked surprised at her ANBU and dismissed him. "I'll see him."

Tsunade waited until they were alone. "What can I do for you?"

"I was the one who asked Izumo and Kotetzu to ask you that . . . legal question."

"You were on my short list of possibilities." She put together the certainty it was Kakashi, Kotetzu's assurance the student was not bullied into anything, the fact it couldn't be Sakura, and came to the most logical conclusion; they _were_ living together. "So, you and Sasuke then."

"Yes." He wasn't surprised by her surmise. "I came to see if you deemed our relationship ethical."

"I want to speak with Sasuke."

"He's waiting outside."

"Send him in."

Kakashi stepped out and came back in with the younger man who was as stoic as ever.

"I'll speak to him alone, Kakashi."

Sasuke didn't move a muscle and Kakashi left them.

"I need to be sure this is all consensual."

Sasuke smirked. "It is. I was the one who brought it up. I started it. I'm not one to be bullied into anything I don't truly want to do."

"Really?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, fully aware of what she was refereeing to. "In my heart I wanted more power to kill my brother and to leave what I was convinced was little more than kid's game missions and learn from Orochimaru, one of the few who ever proved to me he was powerful. Revenge against the elders of Konoha was in my heart when I learned the truth about my brother and my rage was easily fanned into rage against the village. I still harbor some anger, but I'm dealing with it; Kakashi's helped. But I never did anything I didn't want to do."

"What about four years ago? Was there anything going on between you two back then?"

"Nothing. At least that I was aware of. A sexual relationship—with anyone—was the last thing on my mind. I honestly never thought about it."

"Very well." Sasuke took that as dismissal and turned to leave. "One more thing," Tsunade stopped him. "Did you have a sexual relationship with Orochimaru?"

He turned back to her with fury in his eyes. "Is that what everyone thinks? No, I never let him touch me. I promised that that tongue of his wouldn't be the only appendage I'd slice off if he tried to seduce me a second time. You can confirm with Kakashi that I was a virgin." Sasuke blushed slightly at the last, his rage at the question had made him speak without thinking.

Tsunade was satisfied; she mostly wanted to gauge his reaction. His vehemence and lack of hesitation told her that Sasuke was not being forced in anyway. That was an honest reaction and he'd repulsed an evil and powerful shinobi, he could handle himself with Kakashi.

"Bring Kakashi back in."

Once they were both standing before her, she stared at stared at them.

Sasuke was passive, though a little ticked she'd asked him that question. Kakashi said what needed to be said: "I love him."

Sasuke blushed, but he didn't change his posture. Then he said, as strongly as possible, "I love him."

"Alright. I don't think there's anything particularly wrong with this. You're of age—barely. But I was hoping the Uchiha clan would be revived."

"I have time," Sasuke said. "I was thinking surrogates or something. No matter what, I want to wait a little longer before dealing with that." Sasuke was uncomfortable talking about that with her since he hadn't done so with Kakashi. Yet.

"Very well. Just don't flaunt it."

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm taking you out to a proper dinner for the first time," Kakashi said to Sasuke.

Sasuke's smile could only be described as evil. Tsuande hoped the entire village wouldn't know about them by morning and/or that Kakashi had money stashed away; either Sasuke was going to make a show of it or he was going to insist on the most expensive restaurant in Konoha.

After they left, Tsunade ordered Shizune to get her some sake.

xxxxx

They sat in the darkest corner of the most expensive restaurant. It was Kakashi's face that caused them to ask for the darkest booth, not the fact they were hiding. Kakashi was very adept at sneaking in bites of food without taking the mask off. Sasuke knew that from being on missions with him, but even in a nice restaurant Kakashi wasn't risking showing his face.

Sasuke was surprised at himself by how much the atmosphere and the fact they were actually on a date—their first—brought out his flirtatious side. It was nothing overtly sexual, just whimsical flirts. He just wished he could see Kakashi's face.

Kakashi was enjoying this as well and he loved looking at Sasuke's face. He never saw the young man smile so much. Part of it was relief that they no longer had to hide and that neither one shied away from potentially revealing their relationship by going out on this date.

But they did try not to get at all lovey-dovey when the waiter was nearby.

Partially sauced and well fed, they made their way home. After the sex-fest the last two days, neither of them even anted sex. They cuddled up in Sasuke's bed for a change; Sasuke in Kakashi's arms and the stuffed swan in Sasuke's arms. They fell asleep completely contented.

* * *

><p>Just to let you know, there will be no women getting in the way or kids during the scope of this story. You guys hate it, I know, I'm keeping it all male here.<p> 


	10. How to dom your partner Part one

-00-night-eyes-00-, Hikari43837, Carousel, ReaperninHiro, Golden Kitsune: Thank you all so much! Now we're getting a little more BDSM.

Sasuke tries to top again, but Kakashi's better at that. ^_^

I wasn't planning on releasing anything in the next few days, but then I realised it was Kakashi's birthday, so: Happy Birthday, Kakashi! Here's Sasuke at your mercy as a gift!

**Disclaimer: I am not experienced or an expert in BDSM. Do not use this story as a guide or reference for any sexual activity. **

* * *

><p>Either no one noticed them, made anything of it, or were scared witless of the pair because there was not a whisper in the village about them the next few days. Being Sensei and Student and Captain and Soldier had their advantages. Tsunade, Naruto, Izumo, Kotetzu, and probably at least one ANBU knew about them, but otherwise, their secret was safe.<p>

Kakashi didn't put any effort into hiding. They walked around the parameter of the village, purposely keeping away from well traveled routes. Kakashi felt confident enough to put a hand on the small of Sasuke's back. And sometimes a little lower. The remarkable thing was: Sasuke allowed it.

When they came home, Sasuke rushed to change into something less comfortable. Within minutes Sasuke was on his knees in Kakashi's bed with Kakashi rubbing himself into his nearly bare ass and gently nipping at his ear.

"I think you need more fabric back here and then I can cut a hole them so I have easy access to you."

"Fine, I hate that g string crawling up my ass."

"I don't like the idea of anything but me crawling up your ass." He pulled the offending g string out of the way. A quick lubing of his erection and he pressed into the seventeen year old. Sasuke pressed back into him.

"Damn, you're just a needy little slut," Kakashi said against his neck. As if as a reward for acting like a slut, Kakashi reached down to fondle his trapped erection.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke hips and started pounding hard into him, forcing him down onto the bed. Sasuke braced himself with his arms. With every thrust, Kakashi pushed out another pleasured grunt out of his lover.

Getting closer to release, Kakashi pulled him up vertical against him again, fondling every part of Sasuke's body. He sank his teeth in Sasuke's neck as he let loose into Sasuke's tight body.

Kakashi pulled out and forced Sasuke onto his back and pulled the panties off. He took Sasuke into his mouth and touched his leaking entrance while looking up his closed eyes. He rubbed his semen into his skin.

Kakashi pulled up to say, "Leaking like a well-used whore."

Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at him; not because of Kakashi's words, but because he stopped sucking him. Kakashi took the hint, but wondered what Sasuke would do if he didn't. He'd have to call the young man's bluff next time.

He fingered Sasuke as he sucked, just rubbing the ring and poking it gently. And he wasn't sucking hard enough. Sasuke growled and finally took the initiative. He sat up, bracing himself on one hand as he grabbed Kakashi by the hair firmly and pressed him down.

"What does it say about you that you're being manipulated by a whore?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi hummed, vibrating his mouth around Sasuke's erection. Kakashi redoubled his efforts and Sasuke didn't let go.

"Harder," Sasuke demanded through gritted teeth. Kakashi complied, sucking as hard as he could while running his tongue over the taut flesh. Sasuke moaned loudly as he cam into Kakashi's mouth. Sasuke fell back and Kakashi licked up anything he missed.

"I like it when you get aggressive."

"Now you know how to provoke me." Sasuke grabbed him by the hair again to pull up into a kiss. He seemed on a mission to clean Kakashi's mouth of any traces of his cum. He spun them both around so that he was on top. Kakashi really didn't know what was going to happen, this was only the second time Sasuke would take him.

With the speed and ferocity of a wolf, Sasuke dove for his neck. He bit down hard, hard enough for Kakashi to have to hold back a cry. And Sasuke didn't let go, he only bit down harder. Jaw still clamped, he sucked at the skin, sucking all the blood to the surface. When he finally let go, just as Kakashi was feeling like passing out, Kakashi felt his skin stick to his teeth and peel away. Sasuke tasted blood as he licked his saliva away.

"It's times like these I wish you didn't wear that mask," Sasuke said into his neck between licks. "I know it's there, but I want others to know you're marked. Not fair when you mark me."

"You _are_ the uke, Sas-uke." _Hmmm_, Kakashi thought as he looked up into those furious eyes.

"How much saliva did you leave on my cock?"

"Not enough."

Sasuke sat back on his haunches, pulling Kakashi with him by the hair. "Then you better make sure it's enough."

Kakashi bent down to sloppily suck at Sasuke's growing erection. Sasuke never let go of his grip on Kakashi's hair. Kakashi allowed whorish slurping sounds escape his mouth. Acting like a whore really was fun with the right person. As Sasuke had demonstrated more than once.

Sasuke threw him back into the bed and grabbed the backs of Kakashi's knees. He pushed them up and out and lined up. At least Sasuke moved slowly and Kakashi was able to relax. This was hardly the most painful penetration he'd experienced. He almost literally asked for it.

Sasuke finally bottomed out. He held still. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's your show, Sas-uke."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He pulled all the way out and then part of the way back in, not wanting to hurt his older lover too much. The grunt of pain was good enough for him. He started rocking into him at a moderate pace. He leaned in, but knew his lips couldn't reach Kakashi's.

"You calm down quick."

"Shut up."

After doing it once and having been fucked at least a dozen times, Sasuke was finally getting the hang of it. It _was_ an awkward angle. He moved around inside Kakashi, looking for the perfect angle. Finally, Kakashi groaned in a way Sasuke recognized from his own throat. Sasuke aimed for the same spot again and again.

"A little to the left," Kakashi sighed.

_Mine or yours?_ Sasuke chose Kakashi's and was rewarded with a long groan that never tapered out, just restrengthen with even thrust. Kakashi gripped the sheets and writhed. And he stopped breathing for a moment. Sasuke kept at it.

"Sasuke," Kakashi gasped. Sasuke took the fact he wasn't calling him 'Sas-uke' anymore to mean he was in too much pleasure to tease him anymore. Sasuke didn't stop even as his thoughts separated from what his body was doing. Kakashi was a sight on his back, maskless—in more ways than one—both arms thrown carelessly on either side of his face, one hand clutching the sheets, the other fisted, his face turned to the side, his eyes tight shut concentrating on pleasure, his swollen lips flushed with blood, those lips frozen with the last syllable of his name, and a dark mark on his neck.

Sasuke looked down to see Kakashi was leaking copious amounts of precum onto his rigid abdominal muscles. Sasuke played his fingers through it. Kakashi forced open his eye, meeting Sasuke's. Sasuke licked his fingers clean.

"Now, you're the one leaking like a needy little whore."

Kakashi moaned. Sasuke wondered how turned on Kakashi got from being subjected to his own methods of humiliation? That called for further study. Later.

Sasuke sped up his pace as he got closer and he took Kakashi's wet cock and jacked him, sometimes using the pad of his thumb to tease the head and slit. It didn't take long for Kakashi to cry out and cum all over his stomach. His body tensed, bowing his back, thrusting his well muscled abdomen up. He was beautiful. Sasuke let go of him to fully enjoy the feeling of his lover orgasming around him. Just as Kakashi was coming down from his high, Sasuke cam.

Sasuke flopped down next to Kakashi.

"That was fantastic," Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke hummed and caught his breath. "You're right of course; I am more of an uke."

"Nothing wrong with that. I'm sort 70/30 seme."

"I'd have to say I'm 80/20 uke. I enjoy it, but ukeing is much less work."

"Lazy, selfish, little slut."

Sasuke hummed pleasantly at him. "I'm just not confident topping. You didn't really need to gauge me, but I'm a little unsure of what I should do for you."

"Well . . ."

"I don't want the catalogue now."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I could give you a quick lesson."

"We've both cummed twice already," Sasuke protested.

"You've got one more in you, Uchiha," Kakashi said as he turned to lean over Sasuke's body. He knew the use of his clan name would swell his pride. And Kakashi molesting his groin wouldn't hurt.

"You're a bastard, you know."

"Fully aware," he nearly purred. Kakashi's tone then reverted to that of the teacher, reminding Sasuke of the bell test on Sasuke's second day as a shinobi. "First things first. We probably should have done this on day one considering the type of sex we often have. We should have safe words. When I'm humiliating you or maybe performing a bit of sado-masochistic pain on you, I expect you to say 'no,' 'stop,' 'it hurts,' and so on, so it'd be hard for me to tell when you really need me to stop."

"What kind of words?"

Kakashi stopped palming Sasuke's groin so as to not distract him. "Something easy to remember and something you wouldn't say during sex under any circumstance."

"Well, my brother's name would definitely put a damper on my libido."

"Mine too to be honest. If you said his name I'd be afraid he was watching us. We can both have the same word. 'Itachi' then. Now put him from your mind." Kakashi's hand went back to Sasuke's cock.

"Lesson number one: you're neglecting foreplay. Oral sex in one thing, but you're a little shy about showing affection. You don't touch me very much. Even if I'm already hard, you should give me a hand job to bring me to a more desperate state." Kakashi continued to massage Sasuke's growing erection and his scrotum. Sasuke moaned.

"Another thing you've neglected." Kakashi leaned in to suck on Sasuke rosy bud. He sucked at it, gently at first, then hard as if he was trying in vain to suck milk from it. He sucked it hard as he pulled his head away slowly, taking it and Sasuke's chest with him until it pulled itself from his lips only centimeters from Sasuke chest. Kakashi attacked the nub again raking his teeth lightly over it and tonguing it.

"And don't just focus on the obvious erogenous zones." Kakashi let go of Sasuke's erection and trailed his fingers lightly down Sasuke's inner thigh. Then he brought his hand up to do the same down Sasuke's chest, purposely avoiding his nipples. His hand came to a stop just above his groin then moved to Sasuke's side, right above his hip. He just rubbed that area as Kakashi leaned in to kiss Sasuke's shoulder right above the crease of Sasuke's right armpit. His mouth jumped to Sasuke's peck, two inches from his recently abused nipple, then down to his ribcage where Sasuke's body flinched. Kakashi slid his body down the bed so that he could continue downward, kissing the perfect expanse of muscular flesh. He kissed every line of abdominal muscles then dipped his tongue into his navel.

Sasuke gasped at the intimate kiss as Kakashi prodded the small cavity and sucked at the edge. Meanwhile, Kakashi's hand slid from Sasuke's side down his hip and thigh to run along the side of his knee and calf, diverting to caress the back of his knees occasionally.

Kakashi pulled completely away from him. "Understand?"

"Yes," Sasuke panted.

"Lesson two: sadism. I'm sure you're already aware of the two major blood vessels and the nerves going through the neck where I usually bite you." Sasuke nodded. "You need to gauge how much pressure to use so that you don't completely restrict or collapse the vessels or pinch the nerve. And you must stop before I black out." Sasuke nodded. Despite Sasuke's familiarity with Kakashi's bites and Sasuke having already done the same tonight, Kakashi gave him a demonstration. The spot on his neck was in danger of becoming permanently marked. Kakashi didn't latch on for as long as he could, wanting Sasuke's mind to be clear for the entire lesson.

"Next." Kakashi took Sasuke's unabused nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it to bring it to full hardness, then bit it. Sasuke gave a small yelp. Kakashi pulled away with the nipple still trapped in his teeth until it slid out, scratching itself on the edges of his incisors. "Just the right amount of pressure."

Sasuke grew a little frightened as Kakashi slid down his body again. "That's not the only place you can use your teeth." Kakashi took Sasuke's erection into his mouth, but as he pulled up, he raked his teeth up the shaft. Sasuke groaned and his erection didn't flag so Kakashi determined he liked this one. "Just never too hard.

"Now for this one, I—and others—usually use a riding crop." That scared Sasuke. Kakashi sat up a bit and pressed Sasuke's cock flat against his stomach with one hand. Just the few moments of hesitation made Sasuke anxious. "You can use the safe word if you need to during this lesson." That didn't make Sasuke feel any better.

Kakashi's light touch to the bottom of Sasuke's scrotum surprised Sasuke and made his whole body flinch. Kakashi smiled. Then with three fingers, Kakashi tapped the same spot. Sasuke jumped, but this time from the sting. Kakashi hit his scrotum again, but this time it was a gentle slap rather than a tap. It hurt, but Sasuke was silent. Well, except for the hiss of pain.

"I've been subjected to this kind of pain for many years so I can take quite a bit. When I was first subjected to it, it was under the pretext of building up an endurance in case of capture and torture. It was utter bullshit and I knew it, but whatever. You want me to show you how much I can take?"

Sasuke debated it silently for a second, then nodded. Kakashi kept his eye on him for another second to be sure then slapped him much, _much_ harder.

"Uhhh, fuck!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi let go of Sasuke's cock for a moment to find it didn't deflate much. _You really are a masochist, aren't you?_ "Want another?"

"Yes," Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi smiled and slapped him again. The pain filled Sasuke's veins with adrenaline and sent a shock of pleasurable pain up his body. If the two previous orgasms and the foreplay had begun to lull him to sleep, he was fully awake now.

Kakashi tapped him lightly on the top of his scrotum and on one side. He let go of his cock and tapped it as well. "It's better with a crop."

Kakashi gave Sasuke a little time to breathe then took his scrotum in his hand and squeezed, gently at first, but applied more and more pressure. Sasuke hissed, but never used the safe word or asked him to stop. Kakashi stopped on his own. "You have a pretty high pain tolerance."

Sasuke's body sagged. His body was covered with more sweat than before and he was sucking in air. His whole body was flush especially his kiss swollen lips and his hard nipples. Being the athlete he was, Sasuke recovered quickly.

Next, Kakashi grabbed the base of his scrotum and pulled downward to pull the skin taut over his testicles. Kakashi leaned down to lick the stretched flesh. Sasuke groaned in pleasure especially after all that pain. Despite the fact Sasuke was pretty much hairless over most of his body, his hair was as dark and rich below as it was on his swan tail head. Kakashi liked the strangely straight, smooth patch above Sasuke's cock, but he didn't care for the light dusting of hair on his balls which he was now licking. Those would have to go. The thought of shaving Sasuke was arousing; what could be more humiliating than having someone shave their most private areas, especially as boys saw gaining body hair as a sign of manhood? Or he could pluck them or wax them. That would be painful. Kakashi put aside those thoughts for later.

Kakashi removed his mouth, but kept Sasuke firmly in his hand, keeping the skin taut. He raked his short fingernails over the stretched flesh. Sasuke tried to repress a cry, but that turned it into a pathetic whimper. Kakashi gave him one more three fingered scratch before releasing him. Sasuke let out a long breath.

"That's really it," Kakashi said. "I was never into spanking. As humiliating as it can be, I was never into it. Whipping on the other hand . . . much more satisfying. There is plenty more, but not without special equipment."

He gently caressed Sasuke's groin, trying to ease any residual pain.

"You've ready got oral sex down, you just need a little more confidence when fucking me. Really should have started out taking me from behind, a much easier position."

"I did think of that." Sasuke still hadn't gotten all his breath back, but he was lucid.

"Why don't I give you another lesson in anal then?" He took one of the pillows, raised Sasuke's hips, and shoved the pillow under his ass. Already lubed and fucked, Kakashi got between Sasuke's spread thighs and pressed in. Nothing fancy, nothing to make either of them last, he just fucked him to bring them both off. After the erotic torture that they both enjoyed—for the most part—it didn't take either of them long to cum.

Kakashi lay down beside his exhausted lover. They were both sweaty from their activities and the weather so neither felt like holding or cuddling up next to each other or even pulling the sheet over themselves.

Kakashi was just feeling sleep's fingertips when Sasuke said, "We could use some restraints."

"I like the way you think. I'll have to go shopping tomorrow." He let sleep grab hold of him and pull him under.

xxxxx

Sasuke was glad there was no mission today because frankly, he was sore. It hurt to walk and it hurt when he sat down, though the latter pain eased quickly with a slight adjustment. Kakashi had thrown him an ice pack before leaving the house. He paced it between his legs and he wondered if this was a continuation of last night's torture. However, the ice was radiating cold that was pleasant in the growing heat of the day even if it was painful—then numbing—against his clothed crotch.

Sasuke was dozing when Kakashi returned with a rather large bag. The sound of the door woke him.

"What the fuck is all that?"

"Restraints."

"Bullshit."

Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke swung his legs off the sofa—gingerly due to his irritated groin—and Kakashi sat down next to him. Kakashi pulled out each piece of equipment.

"I usually went elsewhere where they had all the necessary equipment so never kept any of my own. Two spreader bars, one for the wrists, the other for the ankles; these are adjustable." Kakashi seemed too pleased at that as he made them longer and shorter. "Complete set of velvet restraints; very nicely lined to prevent rope burn. Canes; hurts like hell, but doesn't break the skin. Usually. Leaves very nice welts; very snappy. Got more than one since they break." Sasuke felt a drip of sweat fall from his forehead, either from the heat or the fact Kakashi was expecting to hit him hard enough to break more than one cane. "Cat o' nine tails; self-explanatory. Ball-gag; as much as I love listening to you, this is a fun toy. Cock straps; I like them better than rings 'cause you don't have to guess at the size, you just synch it tight. A bullet vibrator and a little surprise . . . That will wait."

"Well, if it were possible for me to get hard today, I would be. Then again, you scare me a little with your enthusiasm. I only said restraints."

"Don't worry; I'll break you in slow."

"Like you did last night? I still hurt."

Kakashi moved to kiss him. Sasuke let him. "I love you. Sorry if you're a bit tender." He went back to kissing him. Sasuke ended it.

"Any more and I'll hurt myself."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"You mean 'worse.' Just make sure you don't do any damage; I plan to have children one day."

"We can talk about that later."

"Much later."


	11. Absence    you know the rest

Absence . . . you know the rest (or How to Break Your Partner. Part One)

Nimbafuu: Thank you! You're review really made me happy!  
>krito1389: No, there will be no women and no MPreg (REALLY not into that; only read one that didn't turn me off). Surrogates, but I'm not sure this story will go that far (in fact I have no idea when or where it will end; it's very long and a real 'plot' is starting in this chapter, but even that plot will live and die in the scope of this story).<br>-00-night-eyes-00-: Oh, there will be more; much more. And it gets kinkier!  
>Uchiha Kit-chan: I'm so glad you like it!<br>Carousel: Who can really resist a Sas-uke joke? Glad you liked it as much as I did!  
>ReaperninHiro: I think Kakashi liked that birthday present. I'm contemplating what Sasuke will do for Kakashi's in-story birthday.<br>needlesandthread: Nosebeeds are my ULTIMATE reward. They will be making use of that entire bag of goodies, if not in this chapter, soon. Sasuke's got his own shopping trip coming soon too. *evil*

****Disclaimer: I am not experienced or an expert in BDSM. Do not use this story as a guide or reference for any sexual activity. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was studying Kakashi's stash of scrolls while Kakashi went in to get the information for the next mission. It took about twenty-four hours for the pain his groin to disappear; Sasuke could now walk, sit—and more importantly—fight without pain.<p>

Sasuke was currently engrossed in the scrolls once owned by Minato. Apparently Minato had willed most of his stuff to Kakashi. Sasuke figured that must have been from before Naruto's conception. Not much a child could have done with these anyway and he was such a dumbass he would just stare at these scrolls and scratch his head.

Then again these might have still been meant for Kakashi nevertheless, his only surviving student. Sasuke found the prototype of the same seal Kakashi used on the Orochimaru's curse mark. His hand strayed to his shoulder where the curse mark had been. He had to smile; this seal had helped him enormously to control that mark.

He was only on the third scroll when Kakashi returned.

"I'm being sent on a mission with a few other Jounin," he said without preamble.

"I'm a Jounin," Sasuke complained, unhappy about being left out of this mission.

"I'll be back in a week. You can survive without me that long?" Sasuke huffed. Kakashi leaned in over the arm of the sofa. "You know I was serious about you cuming; you better not unless I make you cum. Not anyone else, even yourself."

"I'm not that much of a slut; I can do without for a week. But we have a deal, no getting your own rocks off either; that's my job."

"I'll rape you when I get home."

Sasuke smiled. "I'll hold you to that promise."

Kakashi kissed him. "I have a few hours. Want to try out the restraints before I go?"

"If it would please you."

Kakashi hummed. "Strip and get on the bed."

Sasuke abandoned the scrolls and they made their way to the bedroom. They stripped and Sasuke lay down. Kakashi smiled at his enthusiasm. He dug the restraints from his new little stash of sex toys then attached the maroon velvet cuffs to Sasuke's wrists and ankles to tie him spread eagle to the bed. Kakashi stared at him. He appreciated his nearly hairless body. He ran his hand down his remarkably straight and smooth pubes then down his erection.

"I could torture you all day and night like this," Kakashi said. "I could tease you and you could do nothing about it."

"Sharingan."

"I'd avoid your eyes."

"Not possible. You love looking into my eyes."

"Ah." Kakashi was doing it now. He leaned in to kiss him, still standing next to the bed. Sasuke tried to reach up to caress Kakashi's face, but he was stopped by the restraints.

Sasuke shook Kakashi's lips away. "These could get very annoying."

"That's the point." He kissed him again.

He kissed down Sasuke's throat and latched onto a nipple. And he wouldn't let go. Sasuke writhed, wanting more than that, but Kakashi wanted to torture him. Sasuke was sure his nipples were becoming more sensitive over time because of Kakashi's attention; he was getting harder just from the lapping of Kakashi's tongue.

He moved to the second nipple and started feeling up Sasuke's warm body. His tongue flicked quickly over the nub then scraped it with his teeth. Sasuke bucked his hips, but could get no satisfaction.

Kakashi stopped and came up to look Sasuke in the eyes. "You are helpless, impotent, and completely in my power. How does that feel, Uchiha?" Kakashi's voice was deep and rumbling and oh so sexy. "I'm going to fuck you senseless and cum in your ass. Not deeply; shallowly. I want you to feel my cum seeping out of your body, the slickness between your legs, then that tacky feeling as it dries, then crusts on your porcelain skin. I'll feed you your own cum, smear it on your face so you have to smell it and feel it dry there. Maybe you'll forget it and maybe I will too and you'll go out with cum caked on your face. Could there be anything more humiliating than that? Or maybe I'll just leave you with a throbbing hard on until I leave. You won't be able to get yourself off. What do you think?"

"I think you're a sick old bastard whose only pleasure is in torturing others like a kid pulling the wings off a fly. Can't get it up otherwise, can you, old man?"

"I thought you just wanted to be fucked, not mutilated."

"Try it."

"Hmmm, not today."

Kakashi straddled his lover and leaned in to kiss him. Sasuke tried to press his body up into Kakashi's, but Kakashi kept his body far enough above him that it useless. Kakashi raised his head, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. Kakashi let a drop slip onto his lips and Sasuke stuck out his tongue to claim it. Kakashi kissed him again, sucking at Sasuke's red lips, their tongues intertwined in the open air, neither caring about the slurping sounds they made.

Kakashi's fingers began brushing just the hairs on Sasuke's scrotum. He would have to deal with those soon after he got back. He climbed up, placing his knees on either of Sasuke's head. He lowered his heavy balls down to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didn't argue; he opened his mouth and took them in. He mouthed them, licked them, played with them. Kakashi leaned forward to lean his face on the wall above the headboard. Sasuke's nose rubbed nicely against his cock.

The only reason Kakashi moved was he was aware time was getting short. He pulled away and Sasuke struggled. Kakashi went to his bag of goodies and pulled out the ball gag and placed it in Sasuke's mouth. He was surprised how cooperative Sasuke was.

"Thrash and scream as much as you want," Kakashi said as he tightened the gag. "No one can hear you, but me. No one can release you, but me."

"Uh uh uhh er." Sasuke thrashed against his bindings.

Kakashi kissed his cheek. "This should be fun."

Kakashi slid his hands down Sasuke's tense body then crouched between the lily white thighs. He licked at Sasuke's inner thigh then moved to his swollen balls.

"Uh uh uhh. Uh ee ow."

Kakashi chuckled against his tender flesh, causing Sasuke to pull at his bonds. "You like not being able to demand anything or force anything? All you can do it mew." Sasuke did mew and tried to press his groin into Kakashi's face. Kakashi chuckled again. "I like you like this. So powerless. I would torture you for a few hours, but we don't have much time."

Sasuke writhed enticingly, pulling on the restraints. He looked too good. Sasuke tried to bend his knees and pulled his thighs apart even further. He only got another two inches. Kakashi made a show of lubing his cock with steady, slow strokes up and down his length. Sasuke's eyes shone with the daylight filtering in through the closed drapes and they were fixed on Kakashi's body.

Kakashi slid his hands under the globes of Sasuke's ass. He used that slack Sasuke had found to raise his hips a little. He pressed in with a firm pressure and pace. Sasuke moaned and pulled on his bonds wanting to influence the pace. Kakashi delighted in his struggles, like a well fed predator stalking a panicked and wounded prey. He drew it out for several minutes as he fucked him slowly, watching his restricted movements. Sasuke was trying to say something through his gag and Kakashi wanted to hear him, so he unhooked it and pulled it from his mouth.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said. "Fuck me now!" It was an order, not a plea.

Kakashi resumed his slow thrusting for a few more strokes before deciding it would be best to give in to his uke. He now fucked Sasuke as hard as he could. Sasuke pulled at the ropes as his orgasm approached. He cam onto his stomach and Kakashi kept his promise, pulling most of the way out, leaving only the head within his lover, and cam inside him.

He kept his second promise by painting Sasuke's face with the cum he scooped up with his fingers. He painted down each side of his nose, on his forehead over each eyebrow, down beside his eyes, then down his cheeks leaving two lines under each, like white tears, and a swipe on his chin. He finished by painting his lips then pulled his lips apart to deposit the last of it. Sasuke was staring at Kakashi's eyes even when those eyes were roaming over his face, watching where he painted the cum.

When Kakashi was finished, Sasuke stared into his eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you completely." Kakashi released him.

They kissed. "Now lick this fucking cum off my face."

Kakashi obeyed and Sasuke was reminded of a mother cat cleaning her kitten. "Feel better now?"

"Except now that I'm covered in salvia now too."

"You'll have to deal with that; I have to get ready and leave." Kakashi stood. "You're in charge of Naruto and Sakura for now. It's just a week, so you don't need a replacement."

Sasuke sat up. "Good; I can't stomach that bastard Sai."

"I wouldn't torture you like that. Unless I could watch."

Sasuke tried to look angry, but he was too amused. Though the resulting expression looked a bit psychotic. "You have time for a shower?"

"It'd be faster if someone helped me."

"Not sure faster is the correct word."

Sasuke stood and Kakashi couldn't resist grabbing him and kissing him again. He used on hand to spread Sasuke's still relaxed ass and pressed a finger to the slightly open hole, feeling the cum start to drain out. He loved the idea of cum leaking out of his lover's ass.

"You're such a dirty little slut," Kakashi whispered against Sasuke's lips.

"Number one, you're the one covering me in cum. And number two, I'm not a slut if I only have sex with one person."

"But you let me do it and you love it as much as any slut."

"Hmmm."

Sasuke practically pushed Kakashi into the bathroom. Kakashi turned on the water and Sasuke grabbed the soap. Sasuke washed his lover's body in a massage like fashion. After he cleaned any remnant of his own ass from Kakashi cock, he gave it a more thorough cleaning with his mouth. Kakashi tried to wash his hair while Sasuke sucked him off, but it was difficult. Damn, Sasuke was getting good at this. Which was good because Kakashi didn't last that long against Sasuke's growing talent. Sasuke's poking at his perineum didn't hurt the cause.

Kakashi rinsed off and repeated the process on Sasuke. Sasuke was smart enough to get his hair done before the blowjob. He leaned back against the wall, let the warm water run down his body while Kakashi hummed around his cock. Kakashi gently massaged his scrotum as he poked his tongue into Sasuke's slit. It hurt Kakashi's pride a little that Sasuke was able to hold on longer than he had. But Sasuke's wail when he cam fixed that.

A final rinse and they got out, dried, and dressed.

"Sure you can survive without me?" Kakashi started kissing him. "Especially a week without sex?"

Sasuke shook him off before he could get aroused again. "Shouldn't you be leaving."

Kakashi got his equipment together with Sasuke's help. Sasuke followed him to the door.

"Just go get the missions in the morning. You know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah. Be careful," Sasuke told him.

"I will." They kissed once more before Kakashi pulled up his mask. "You be careful yourself."

"I'll be waiting for you."

Sasuke watched him leave from the open door. He felt cold and exposed. This was the first time since his pardon that he was away from Kakashi for any real length of time. Kakashi hadn't even been gone for a minute and he was already lonely.

He tried to continue with the scrolls, but he felt restless. Bored, lonely, and restless, he decided to clean the house, anything to keep his mind off the fact he was alone. It wasn't working. He did it anyway. Fuck; he was turning into a housewife. He left the laundry for later and went out.

However, he hadn't been just teasing Naruto before; he really didn't know what there was to do in the village. He'd been underground—literally and figuratively—for far too long and never very social before that. He cursed that fact as he made his way toward Naruto's.

But Naruto wasn't home. If even that loser had a social life, what did that say about Sasuke? So he just went for a walk. He probably wasn't inviting company with his sword worn proudly on his back.

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned to see Neji walking up behind him. "I've never seen you out like this before."

"I usually don't have time."

"I'm on my way to meet up with Shikamaru, want to join us?"

"I would. Thank you."

Sasuke fell into step with Neji. "We mainly just play shoji. Shikamaru's gift for strategy makes it even more worthwhile. No one but his father has ever beaten him."

"Sounds like a challenge. I would play Kabuto out of boredom. I've also played Juugo—a member of my team before the war—and even a few games with Madara. I've rarely lost."

"I'm looking forward to playing you."

They arrived at Shikamaru's house; actually, he still lived with his parents.

"Hope you don't mind, I invited Sasuke to join us," Neji said.

"Naw. I've wanted to play you for a while," he said to Sasuke.

Shikamaru had moved the shoji board to the courtyard. Sasuke sat against the wall to indicate he didn't want to play the first round even as the guest. The other two eyed him, well aware he was being prudent, wanting to watch the two of them play, learning their style, before he played. Shikamaru went to get an extra cup for tea then sat down to play Neji. Sasuke watched without his Sharingan as he sipped his unsweetened tea.

Neji was beaten very soundly, but apparently it was still an enjoyable game for them both. Sasuke replaced Neji at the board. It was a much longer game. Both players took some time to make their moves and they were both able to stave off their own defeats for some time. Then Shikamaru admitted defeat.

"Impossible," Neji said.

"You're aggressive," Shikamaru commented.

"Look who I trained under for three years and who I've played in the past. I also saw that you were rather reluctant to make too many sacrifices."

Shikamaru rose from the board and motioned for Neji to replace him. Shikamaru watched intently and noticed Sasuke wasn't as aggressive. He admired the way Sasuke was able to adapt to the person he was playing, something Shikamaru didn't—and usually didn't have to—do. Neji was beat in half the time. Shikamaru was rearing to play Sasuke again, more prepared this time.

He lost again.

Sasuke moved this time to commune with another cup of tea.

"I should have expected you'd be good at this," Shikamaru said. "You killed Orochimaru, your brother, and Madara. And ruthless; two of them were members of your clan."

Sasuke couldn't stop the narrowing of his eyes at the mention of his brother or clan. "I've lived in a different world from the rest of you," Sasuke agreed. "I've sacrificed a lot in my own life to achieve my goals and just to survive. But I took no enjoyment from killing members of my clan. My clan is important to me, but I had no choice."

Shikamaru nodded in apology. The brief tension eased as did the intensity of the games and they all three started chatting.

"You two are lucky, you still have your old teams," Shikamaru said. "Even before Asuma died, we were split up."

"Don't think I'm that lucky," Neji said. "Remember I have Gai and Lee on my team."

Shikamaru and Sasuke winced.

"Kakashi just beat him in another of their competitions," Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't start, Uchiha. He's been moping because now Kakashi's beating him by two."

Sasuke chuckled again. "You've been captain of several different teams, haven't you, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah. My current team should be permanent, but I'm often sent where my tactics are needed."

"I captained my own team after I defeated Orochimaru, but tomorrow I'll be captaining Naruto and Sakura while Kakashi's on another mission. Never captained a Konoha team before."

"I think Gai's going on that same mission with Kakashi."

Sasuke gave a look of disgust. He couldn't be with Kakashi but Gai was.

"Naruto's gonna freak," Shikamaru said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sasuke said. "We've always been rivals, even while apart. He wants to be Hokage so bad and I beat him to Jounin and to captain, even if it's only temporary."

"I'm replacing Gai as captain for the week as well," Neji said. "Bothers Lee."

"But you're both respected by your teams," Shikamaru said. "Shouldn't be hard."

"Naruto," Sasuke said simply.

"Yeah, right," Shikamaru conceded. "I was the captain of the team charged with bringing you back when you first left. Neji was with me, along with Kiba, Choji, and Naruto. He does pull at the leash a bit."

Sasuke straighten a little. "I didn't know that. I thought it was just Naruto. But now that you mention it, I think Naruto did mention there were others behind him."

"Choji and I were critically injured," Neji said. "He took the big guy alone and I took the spider guy."

"Kiba took the two headed one and was badly wounded," Shikamaru said. "I fought the girl, only broke a finger. Naruto went after the guy with the bones."

"Kimimaru," Sasuke said. "I was told about him."

"Lee ran after us and took over that fight so Naruto could follow you. Lee, Kiba, and I were saved by the Sound Siblings from the chunin exam."

"I'm sincerely sorry. I didn't think they would send genin after me. I thought it would only be Naruto or some Jounin."

"None were left. Kakashi got back and heard what happened and ran after us."

"That I know about. I got the lecture about the state I left Naruto in and his disappointment."

"Why were you in a coffin?" Neji asked.

"I was sealed in that coffin to keep me alive as the curse mark, which is gone now, evolved. I'm sure you both saw the patterns my guards' marks made on their skin, then maybe you saw how they transformed." They both nodded. "By the time Naruto caught up to me, I was out of the coffin and I could transform like they could. I miss it sometimes. Useful. On the other hand I always hated it."

Their talk became more banal after that, but it was pleasant. Shikamaru walked them out and Neji walked half way home with Sasuke.

"You know, I'd like to spar with you sometime, see who's doujutsu is better," Neji said.

Sasuke smirked. "I agree. We may need to let off some stream after captaining children."

Neji smirked back at him. "I'll let you know when I'm free."

They parted. Even if Kakashi was gone, it ended up being a pleasant day.

But when he got home, he was alone. Sasuke fixed himself dinner and ate it slowly. He was bored and wasted time eating before going to bed. He didn't spend very many nights in his own room, but he decided to sleep there tonight. The swan toy was perched on his pillows. He pulled the blanket away and crawled under the sheet, the night being too warm to use the blanket. He grabbed the swan and snuggled with it. It would have to do until Kakashi came home.

But wait; Kakashi changed before he left and Sasuke hadn't done the laundry yet. Sasuke ran into Kakashi's room and found the mask/shirt from this morning. He grabbed it and pressed his face into it and inhaled. It still held Kakashi's scent. He carried it back to his room and wrapped it around the body of the swan. He made a mental note to make sure Kakashi got his scent into this fucking swan before he left him alone again.

xxxxx

He got a few stares as he fetched his orders alone. He'd been here with Kakashi, but never alone. When he arrived at the rendezvous he realized no one had told Naruto and Sakura about Kakashi's absence. That was probably supposed to be his job last night.

"We're—"

"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"I'm captain for the next few days. Kakashi's been sent on another mission. Our mission is—"

"Ehhh? You're captain?"

"I'm the only other Jounin on the team. It's a B rank mis—"

"But you've been back only like . . ." Naruto tried to calculate the time.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He looked to Sakura for help, but she enjoying watching Naruto too much. "I'm captain, deal with it. Can I explain the mission so we can get going?"

Naruto sulked after that, but he complied. And Sakura flirted. Damn, he missed Kakashi.

xxxxx

Three days later, Sasuke and Neji found time to spar in the late afternoon after their missions. They told no one what they intended and made sure they weren't followed by their own teams.

Neji really knew nothing about Sasuke's fighting style or abilities beyond rumor. He was immediately surprised by Sasuke's grace. He was a true swordsman. But that was not the extent of his abilities. Sasuke displayed his power in his taijutsu, his genius in the tactics he used against Neji's gentle fist, his doujutsu in his ability to see through all his moves, and his speed in preventing Neji time and again. He remained vigilant and his mind on the fight, but afterward Neji could only remember beauty and grace.

After an hour of vigorous sparring, they broke apart, a draw.

"I could kick your ass if we fought for real," Sasuke said as he regained his breath.

"I'd leave you alive to suffer without chakra," Neji countered.

"As if you could touch me. Susanoo and Amaterasu would end it quick."

"If I went all out with the gentle fist . . ."

"Keep dreaming, Hyuuga."

Sasuke lay down in the grass and let the sweat dry on his skin and clothes. Neji sat down not too close to him and felt his sweat cool and dry as well.

"Have you dinned?" Neji asked.

"No. I'm cooling down so I can eat before going home and showering."

"Want to join me?"

"I'd like that. I've been lonely the last few days with Kakashi gone."

They ate while telling stories about their captains and their teams. With characters like Naruto and Lee, their tales couldn't help but be humorous. Neji loved seeing Sasuke laugh. He just loved seeing him.

They parted at the restaurant to their respective homes.

Sasuke's smirking face haunted Neji; the Uchiha truly was beautiful. Talented, powerful, and beautiful. There was a little bit of taboo there as well: a man and an Uchiha. But they were so similar, both talented members of proud clans, doujutsu experts, socially retarded . . . Neji wondered if there was a chance.

Meanwhile, Sasuke showered and got into bed. He was really missing his perverted captain. The shirt had lost its scent so he was left with the naked swan. Neji wasn't even on his mind.

xxxxx

Five missions. At least Naruto stopped sulking after the first one. Sasuke thought he did a good job as captain—he'd captained Hebi/Taka after all—but he decided that he would rather deal with Sai than be the captain of this pair. And the fact they reminded him of Karin and Suigetsu . . .

Tsunade must underestimate Kakashi's ability to do so many missions a week since he's so laid back or she decided to test Sasuke—and his patience—by piling missions up on him and his temporary team.

He wasn't actually very tired, just unhappy. He wanted to avoid humanity and took to the rooftops.

Naruto decided to follow Sasuke. He'd noticed Sasuke seemed rather lonely without Kakashi around. If Sasuke ended up going anywhere but home, Naruto decided to approach him and try to hang out with him and just give him company.

Naruto followed Sasuke at a distance, using this as practice to keep from being detected. Sasuke suddenly changed course and stopped on a rooftop with another figure. As Naruto moved he saw that Sasuke was too distracted to notice him if he kept quiet. He was kissing Kakashi. Naruto almost stopped in midair to see Kakashi's uncovered face, but Sasuke had his hand in the way. Naruto moved quickly to crouch under the shingles. He got under cover before they broke their kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "What about your mission?"

"I finished it. I used my Sharingan to come back quickly. I beat Gai this time." He sucked on Sasuke's lip.

Sasuke pulled back. "Don't use your eye like that. Use it too much and it'll be useless."

"Once I retire, it won't matter."

"You're not planning on doing that any time soon, are you?"

"Hoping someone will bump me off?"

Sasuke put his arms around the taller man's neck. "No one touches you but me."

Naruto didn't know if he should have an erection or vomit.

"You don't have any plans, do you? 'Cause since I'm back early . . ."

"Free as a bird."

"I feel like being a bit more adventurous tonight."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We haven't used even half of that equipment yet."

"Bloodletting make you feel more dominate?" Sasuke flirted.

"A little. Thinking about you helpless is always a turn on."

"I'm never helpless."

"The illusion then. But I would love to break you. Bind you, blindfold you, whip you, make you beg for mercy and release."

Sasuke hummed tantalizingly. "As long as you don't leave any permanent marks. But you can't break me. I can doubtless be broken, but even Inochi couldn't accomplish that. Maybe Ibiki and my brother, but you're not that cruel. What's the blindfold for anyway? I can see through them and it's not like I can't hear or sense my surroundings."

"You'd be amazed how effective a chakra suppressing blindfold can be in breaking someone like you who rely on your eyes. You'll be defenseless like a declawed cat. A declawed cat at the mercy of a hound. I'd tear you to pieces." Kakashi nearly growled.

"I may have to let you try. You know my limits, if you can break me while staying within them, you might have to join Intel."

"I'll eat you alive."

"Sounds like fun. I might have to do the same to you, but not with any methods so primitive as blindfolds and ropes. I can crawl inside your mind, find your darkest fears and use them against you. But you try to use my clan against me, I'll show you what my Sharingan can do."

"I'd rather keep things in the physical world." Kakashi didn't sound scared in the slightest. "Wouldn't mind you find out those things—I'd actually like to know exactly what they are—but I'd rather you exploit that knowledge in the real world."

"Too bad you're not afraid of snakes; be a hell of lot easier. Though I might forgo the velvet ropes and use my snakes."

"I thought you couldn't summon them anymore."

"I can't. They never forgave me for Manda and anyway, I would never trust a summon in that situation. My other snake jutsu will work fine. The stronger my murderous intent, the tighter they hold you. I'm finding both scenarios more and more appealing."

"Your own dominate side is coming out, but I knew that imperious attitude of yours would lend to you being submissive and masochistic in the bedroom. The haughtier they are, the more of a turn on it is, right, my little black swan?"

_Black swan?_ Naruto wondered. _That's an odd pet name, isn't it?_ Then he remembered the stuffed animal Kakashi gave Sasuke on his birthday.

Kakashi caressed the tail feather like hair. Sasuke turned his head to put his cheek in Kakashi's hand and rubbed his cheek in it.

"Very true. I trust you completely. But I like having my turn. You can have me tonight though. Tie me up and fuck my brains out."

Naruto held his nose, fearing a nosebleed.

"I'll fuck you unconscious. I'll make it a night you'll want to experience again and again."

"As if that doesn't apply to every night with you."

There was definitely something trying to leak out of Naruto's nose.

Kakashi hummed. "What do you say to a collar?"

Sasuke was serious now. "No. I'm not wearing a collar in public."

"But you'll do it private?"

"The only way I would ever wear one is if you wore one too, one with a bright shinny Uchiha crest on it. And you'd have to wear it over that damn mask."

"Doable."

"No way, I'm not doing it. I don't want to advertise that I'm in that sort of relationship with anyone."

"I'd wear one though."

"The Seme wearing the collar?" Sasuke chuckled darkly. "If it would please you, but I'm not wearing one. I will not be viewed as a possession."

"Aw, but you are. You're mine. You're mine until one of us dies. At least I'm not asking for you to get a tattoo that says 'Property of Hatake Kakashi.'"

"Now that's an idea. An Uchiha fan on your back. Right here," Sasuke touched Kakashi's lower back, on the hip.

"I'd do it. Maybe something in the same spot for you?"

Sasuke chuckled, but when he spoke again, he had stopped flirting. "But seriously, don't ever use your Sharingan for something so trivial again. Itachi was only twenty-one and he was almost completely blind when I fought him. And I overused it so badly I nearly went blind. Don't waste it."

"I didn't; I don't have that kind of control; there's more than one way to use a Sharingan to win a race. But speaking of that, I want to talk about _that_ first; I have some thoughts on the subject."

Sasuke understood what he meant by the look in his eye. "That we should definitely not talk about in public."

"We're not exactly in the street, but I agree."

"I don't even want to talk about it in the house." Sasuke thought for a moment. "How about I summon one of my large hawks and go for a romantic ride around the parameter of the village? I trust them. We can talk, enjoy the view, then go home and try out your . . . physical techniques of domination."

"Sure your hawk won't resent being summoned for such a 'trivial' reason?"

"Depends on the hawk."

Naruto heard the 'poof' of a summon appearing. The hawk screamed to announce itself.

"Hey, mind taking us for a ride? No mission."

The hawk's scream was lower. "Anything to get me away from the nest."

The pair climbed up on the large hawk's back and the hawk took flight. Naruto was pressed against the wall under the shingles hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

Once the hawk was fully airborne, Naruto sat down and thought about the last part of that conversation. Something they didn't even want to talk about at home? Something to do with the Sharingan? The dead Itachi never entered his mind.

Naruto was hungry and went to have some ramen. When he was finished, he looked up and saw the hawk still flying around. He decided to go home for an hour then go pay his male teammates a visit.

xxxxx

They returned home an hour after they met on the rooftop. They had talked about Itachi, how they could sneak Sasuke out to him or even Itachi into the village. But neither wanted to think about Itachi once they got home.

"I should shower first," Kakashi said. "I've not properly bathed since I left."

"Don't you dare." Sasuke pressed up against him. "I've been missing your scent. Don't you dare scrub it off. Shower in the morning. I want my fill of you tonight."

"Get ready; I'm going to have fun with you tonight."

Sasuke smirked and stripped down to his boxers, expecting his lover to do the same. But when Sasuke turned around, Kakashi was standing there fully clothed staring at him absently, clearly considering something.

"What?"

"I'm wondering if I should just have you naked or in lingerie."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Considering I'm going to securely bound, it'd be hard to remove the lingerie without cutting it apart."

"We're going to have get something snap on. Naked them."

Sasuke didn't finish stripping since Kakashi was still fully clothed.

"Continue," Kakashi prompted. Sasuke gave him an annoyed look, but obeyed his Seme. Kakashi didn't even remove his vest, making Sasuke very uncomfortable. But that was the idea.

Kakashi got out the velvet restrains and bound Sasuke's wrists together then tied rope to them. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, wondering where he was thinking about hanging him. There was a hook right above him.

"I put it in there before I left; I've been wanting to do this for a while."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

Kakashi threw the rope up to catch it on the hook. He ran the rest of the rope through another hook attached to the wall. Sasuke was disconcerted by how prepared Kakashi was for this. He did remember Kakashi talking about using hanging to make Sasuke grow taller; he guessed Kakashi hadn't been completely joking.

Before Kakashi tightened the rope, he took out something Sasuke hadn't seen before.

"A chakra suppressing blindfold. Told you I planned ahead." Kakashi secured the blindfold. "Can you see?"

"No."

"Activate your Sharingan?"

"No."

"How's you chakra?"

"Disturbed."

"Good."

Kakashi pulled on the rope and lifted his lover off his feet.

"Comfy?"

"I'm alright."

Kakashi tied off the rope then bound Sasuke's ankles to a spreader bar. He looked over his handiwork. Sasuke was now suspended with his hands above his head, Sasuke's eyes covered and rendered useless, and his cock half hard.

Kakashi slapped him on his bare ass. "I'll be right back."

"You're not leaving me here like this!"

"Just a minute."

Sasuke hung there not able to physically see, see chakra, or even sense chakra since the blindfold was throwing it all off. He still had his hearing, sense of smell, and feeling. But being blind and anticipating something made all his nerves hypersensitive. He heard Kakashi return, but he wasn't alone. From the sound, Sasuke was certain there were at least six people coming into the room.

"What the fuck, Kakashi? Those better just be shadow clones."

"If it makes you feel better."

"You fucking bastard."

"Yeah, they're clones. Settle down." Sasuke was not convinced.

Sasuke could feel that he was surrounded. He tried to smell them, but all he smelled was Kakashi and arousal. That didn't mean these people were shadow clones. Neither of them had showered and that could cover up the scent of anyone who had.

"You remembered the safe word, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

"Good. We can begin."

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when something touched his side. His skin was so sensitive that the feather felt like cattle prod.

"Jumpy?"

Now a feather was coming from different direction. It didn't tickle, it was almost painful. He was also frightened. He couldn't see or sense how many, who, and from where the next touch would come. Kakashi proved he did know a doujutsu user's weakness. Sasuke started struggling against his bonds.

"You're hawk happened to drop these," Kakashi said. "Wouldn't want them to go to waste."

"Go to hell!" Sasuke was trying to predict and avoid the touches, but didn't succeed once. He was frustrated and humiliated.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your Seme?"

If Sasuke's eyes weren't covered, the glare would have struck Kakashi dead. Or turned him to stone.

The touches stopped. It took several second for Sasuke to relax. He was sweating and tired. He had had a full day mission before this after all.

He barely got his breath back when Kakashi grabbed him from behind, still clothed. He pressed his face against his arm so that he was speaking near Sasuke's ear. And he could feel Kakashi still had his mask on.

"Fuck, Kakashi, if they're not clones I will kill you—and them—slowly."

"Yeah, yeah. Now why don't you tell my _clones_ what a needy little slut you are?"

Sasuke remained silent. Kakashi pulled away. Sasuke yelped at the feeling of a slim cane whacking his ass.

"Did you want to say something?"

"Take the fucking blindfold off!"

_Whack!_

Somehow, the second hit hurt more. Sasuke was surprised to feel tears in his eyes. The pain was far sharper and more extreme than he would have thought.

"Hmm . . ." Kakashi prompted.

Sasuke pressed his lips together.

_Whack!_

Sasuke's throat screamed, but he refused to open his mouth.

"Tell them how much of a cock whore you are;" _Whack!_ "how much you love being fucked up the ass." _Whack!_ "Tell them how much you need it." _Whack!_ "Tell them how much you love submitting and how you need to be humiliated in order to get off."

Sasuke said nothing, but his face was streaming with tears as they escaped the blindfold.

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

Sasuke struggled to breathe through sobs, but his pride was indomitable even when Kakashi gave him five more whacks. By now his ass was completely red with scarlet welts appearing. Blood was dripping from Sasuke's lip where he bit it. He would not open his mouth. But he freaked when the cane gently touched his limp cock.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sasuke panicked. "Wait, please." He was panting, but not quite at the level of panic attack.

Kakashi let him catch his breath. "Yes?"

"I'm . . ."

Kakashi brushed the cane up Sasuke's cock. "Hmm . . ."

"I'm a cock whore," Sasuke said, defeated.

"And?"

"I," pant, "I'm a needy slut." The cane was still moving. "I love being fucked in the ass. I need to feel a cock up my ass."

"And?"

Sasuke panicked; he didn't remember anything else. A soft whack to his cock didn't help his memory.

"Submission and humiliation?"

"I love submitting and . . . I can't get off unless I'm being humiliated."

"Good boy."

Sasuke sagged, hoping it was over, but pretty sure it wasn't.

The cane whooshed through the air again, but it never landed. Sasuke had tensed and expected the blow. Then it hit without the preceding whoosh, being close to his ass before it hit him. That made Sasuke growl loudly in frustration.

He felt and heard the others move. They were getting closer and they were armed with other sexual weapons: a crop, a feather, the cat o' nine tails, and a bunch of canes. He didn't know the selection of weapons until they started hitting him. The crop fell on his cock, the cat o' nine tails on his upper back, canes on his nipples and ass, and that feather teased all these areas, sparking sensitive nerves with a false teasing blow. It was maddening. Sasuke grabbed the velvet cuffs and the rope and started climbing up the rope only to fall and slightly wrench his shoulders.

"Careful of the family jewels," Kakashi told Sasuke's tormentors.

"With this guys imperious attitude, you mean _crown_ jewels," a featureless voice said. Sasuke tried to identify it, but couldn't.

Sasuke was in a lot of pain, but he wouldn't use the safe word. In fact, though his cock was soft, he was getting off a little; he did like being humiliated, but the pain, especially the strikes to his cock, kept him soft. If isolated, the cane hitting his nipples might have aroused him. Actually, isolated—and alone with Kakashi—more of these strikes might have turned him on. But he did love the rush from being beaten and humiliated.

It all stopped. But there was movement around him and he jumped at the slightest noise, fearing another hit. Nothing came.

"If we _pretend_ for a moment that these aren't just clones, who would they be? Who would want to hurt you? Punish you?"

Having spoken with Neji and Shikamaru, the team sent after him four years ago came to mind, but he didn't say anything.

Kakashi caressed Sasuke's abused ass and up his smooth side. "We've got a bunch of shinobi here with a grudge, why would they jump at this chance to torture you?" Kakashi reached around him with the crop and tapped his scrotum. "Hmmm?"

"I . . . I don't know."

"I don't think that's true." He gave Sasuke a harder tap. "Who?"

"Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shik—Shikamaru, and Choji."

"Why do you think they would want to do this to you?"

"They were nearly killed coming after me when I left four years ago."

"Do you have anything to say to them?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd send genin after me. I expected ANBU. I'm sorry." Kakashi moved away. "I'm sorry."

The strikes resumed. Sasuke whimpered an apology with the first few hits.

"They are giving you the punishment you need to absolve your guilt; maybe you should thank them."

When the hits resumed again, Sasuke thanked them for every swipe.

"Louder," Kakashi said and Sasuke obeyed.

Welts appeared on his upper back, ass, thighs, chest, and stomach. Once his body was nicely striped, red, and sagging in his restraints, the blows stopped. Sasuke continued to mutter 'thank you' over and over again for several second before he realized they had stopped.

Kakashi was back. He pressed his bare cock into the red hot flesh of Sasuke's abused ass. Though he was pantless, Kakashi was still wearing his mask. Kakashi ran his hands up and down Sasuke's hot and raised skin. Sasuke hissed.

"Why don't we show them how much you love to be fucked?"

Sasuke's body was still sagging from the ropes, his head down, exhausted. He didn't complain even if he was feeling humiliated. He would just accept it and try to enjoy it. But Kakashi wanted a response.

"Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded but Kakashi wanted a verbal response. He felt Kakashi nod and a cane, for the first time, snapped against his limp cock. Sasuke cried out.

"Yes, I want them to watch you fuck me."

Kakashi lowered Sasuke body to a good height to fuck him at and fetched the lube. He fingered him with two fingers. Even Sasuke was surprised at how much he loved a simple fingering. He showed it by moaning and pressing back on those fingers.

"Tell them how much you love being finger fucked."

Sasuke was more into this and it loosened his lips. "I love it when you finger me. Feels so fucking good." And it showed as his cock began lengthening.

"I think you enjoy it too much," Kakashi said.

"I think so too," Sasuke said. He'd forgotten he was being watched.

Kakashi withdrew his fingers and Sasuke expected to be fucked, but nothing happened.

"Beg for it. Let them hear you beg for it."

Sasuke blushed furiously being reminded of their audience. For some reason, Sasuke imaged Kiba's face and it made him shriveled a little. But he obeyed, really needing to cum despite his limp state at the moment.

"Please fuck me. I need it so badly. Please."

That was good enough for him. Kakashi shoved his erection in hard and fast. The fingering didn't adequately prepare him after a week of absence. Sasuke cried out at the sudden, painful intrusion. Kakashi didn't move once his pubes and balls were pressed against Sasuke's red, welted ass.

"You're such a bastard," Sasuke panted.

"You're so tight and hotter than usual."

"Might have something to do with welts you've given me."

"In the life, it's called stripping, an honor."

"Markings from your Seme? I'd rather have the love bites."

"Anyway, I wasn't the one who stripped you, was I?"

Sasuke hated the reminder. He tried to relax and eventually Kakashi felt his body loosen up. "Ready, baby?"

"Yeah, just don't touch the welts."

"That will be difficult."

Sasuke's hips and arms were clear, so Kakashi started by holding the younger man's hips as he slowly fucked him. Sasuke grunted with every thrust, but not in a pained way.

Sasuke's cock had either been soft or only slightly hard all evening, but he was growing now. "Oh, fuck me," he begged.

Kakashi picked up the pace. But just as Sasuke was relaxing and getting into it, a cane whacked one of his nipples. Sasuke grunted, but the fucking he was getting was more intense than the pain. And it was just one hit. Then the cane hit the other nipple. Then a gentle—but still painful—tap on his growing cock. Another on the side of his scrotum. Then a few on his stomach and front of his thighs. They weren't as hard or painful and it was more what Kakashi had done to him before and it sent a great thrill up his spine.

Sasuke wasn't crying, yelling, or hardly flinching; he was certainly on his way to erotizing pain. Then the strikes stopped.

Meanwhile, all the other attackers gathered in front of Sasuke. Once Sasuke was hard, Kakashi stopped and untied the blindfold. Sasuke blinked a few times before he could comprehend what he was seeing. Six clones of Kakashi smiling broadly. As soon as Sasuke scowled, they vanished.

"I hate you," Sasuke said, practically spitting venom.

"I know." Kakashi touched the red painful areas on Sasuke's body. "Don't you feel better now?"

"Oddly, yes."

Kakashi ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "I love you so much; I'll give you anything."

"Right now, I just need you. I haven't cum in a week. Fuck me, please. Let me cum."

"You obeyed me? You haven't cum while I was gone?"

"I've not cum since you left."

"I did promise to rape you when I returned. I want to restrain myself. I want you to suffer longer. But it sounds—and looks," Kakashi tapped Sasuke's swollen balls, "like you've been a good boy." Kakashi got closer and whispered into Sasuke's ear: "And I need you too. I've not cum either."

"Then do it." He growled. "Fuck the shit out of me."

"My pleasure," Kakashi growled back.

Kakashi stepped in front of Sasuke and stripped his mask/shirt to show his thin muscled body made thinner and for defined by the recent mission.

"Did you eat anything since you left?" Sasuke asked. He was annoyed at the lack of strength in his voice.

"Field rations only. Not much game out that way."

"No wonder."

Kakashi kissed his sub, but Sasuke was having trouble breathing through his nose after all the tears of pain so Kakashi was forced to cut it short. Kakashi had better things to do anyway. He reentered and fucked him for all he was worth, pulling Sasuke back against him.

The slapping of Kakashi's balls against Sasuke's ass hurt, but he moaned for more. Kakashi found the angle that alluded him until now in this position and now Sasuke was grunting with every hit to his prostate. Sasuke was getting close without anyone touching his cock.

Kakashi was holding back his own orgasm until he felt Sasuke tighten around him and cum with a scream. Kakashi let Sasuke's body milk him.

Kakashi pulled out and knelt in front of his abused lover and licked the last drops of cum from his cock. It was thick and gooey from lack of release. He regretted his own was up Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke had gone limp—his cock and body. Kakashi took him in his mouth and sucked him back to full hardness. It wasn't the difficult: Sasuke was sex-starved and only feeling residual pain. And Kakashi knew what the fuck he was doing.

Kakashi stroked his own erection as he stretched his lips around Sasuke's shaft and tongued the underside.

"Kakashi," Sasuke breathed. It didn't take as long as it normally would for him to cum a second time. Kakashi didn't let a drop go to waste.

Kakashi looked up at his bound lover. Sasuke's eyes were shut, completely spent. He looked over that stripped body and continued to jack off with Sasuke's taste in his mouth.

"Damn you're beautiful, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes opened to slits. "I don't feel it at the moment," he barely managed to say.

"You are. I can't image you not being beautiful. Even if someone—who I'd make their last hours in this life worse than any hell that could possibly wait for them after death—were to mutilate you, you'd still always be beautiful in my eyes."

Sasuke smiled a little. Looking up into that tearstained, blushed, smiling face, Kakashi cam again, still crouched in front of his younger lover.

Kakashi tried to return his breathing to normal. Once he did, Sasuke said, "Going to let me down now? My shoulder's are killing me."

Kakashi grinned and untied him. Sasuke was weak and couldn't even stand. Kakashi pulled him against his body and helped him to the bed. He wouldn't be comfortable on his stomach or back, so he would have to sleep on his side, but for the moment, Kakashi lay Sasuke on his back. He moved over him and kissed him. Sasuke reached up and pulled Kakashi in to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke was still having a little trouble breathing and ended the kiss. He stared up into Kakashi's eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Sasuke turned Kakashi onto his back and he took deep breathes, drawing in his lover's scent then he cuddled up on top of him. Kakashi put his arms around him.

"I really, truly love you, Sasuke. I don't know what I'd do if you left me."

"I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I do you."

xxxxx

Naruto cursed; he'd fallen asleep on his sofa. He ran to Kakashi's house hoping he wasn't too late to catch the show.

The bed was the only thing he could really see, the rest of the room being so dark and the half moon only reaching that far into the room. The bed was empty. Naruto looked up and around to see if they were still flying around, but he didn't see a thing. So he tried to channel chakra into his eyes to enhance his vision the way Kakashi increased his sense of smell. Darkness.

"Hey, Kyuubi, help me out, would you?" he asked internally.

"You're lucky I'm just as much a pervert as you, kit," the Kyuubi answered.

Naruto's eyes turned red and he was better able to see into the room, but it was still not much. He could see two figures, but nothing else.

"Whatever they're doing, they're not using the bed," he said silently to the Kyuubi.

"You don't know much about this kind of thing, do ya?"

"Well, no. You do?"

"I've been trapped inside several other Jinchuriki; I've seen, heard, and experienced a lot."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Anything kit. I may not answer, however."

"When they were talking earlier, about Kakashi wanted to 'break' Sasuke, what did he mean?"

"Kakashi wants to torture Sasuke, make him face his deepest fears and insecurities. In that state, Sasuke would be putty in his hands, willing to beg him for anything, experience anything, and thank him for it."

"Why would Sasuke want that?"

"Facing those things will make him stronger having faced and conquered those fears. He'll also feel closer to Kakashi who helped him and he'll will know him even better. It gives them a greater closeness. Sounded like Sasuke wanted to do it to Kakashi as well. It will draw them closer. It's a proof and test of trust. But it can also be hell. It can permanently damage a person. The Uchiha is strong though.

"And like Kakashi said, people who are so controlled in normal life desire being subjugated and used sexually, kit. You could never give him what he needs. But I could." The Kyuubi growled menacingly.

"I'd never let you touch Sasuke," Naruto countered.

"Hmmm, he probably tastes real good. The more sinister the chakra, the better they taste."

"Shut it, fox."

Naruto shifted his attention back the window. The two figures had been standing close together, obviously fucking upright, but now one was crouched in front of the other. It was kind of boring since he couldn't really see anything. He was about to leave, but he saw more movement. They moved into the moonlight.

Kakashi was practically dragging Sasuke to the bed and laid him out on the bed. Naruto's eyes went wide. He could see what looked like scratches or whip marks across Sasuke's abdomen and bruises marring Sasuke's alabaster skin. The Kyuubi chuckled evilly. Naruto was too concerned to reprimand him. Kakashi's body covered him and kissed him. Naruto was about to attack, defend his friend, but he saw Sasuke's lily white hands pull Kakashi closer.

"He liked it, kit," the Kyuubi said. "Physical torture is also useful and people like Sasuke get off on it. He'll probably do the same to Kakashi in a few days. Now that would be something to see."

"Shut up, you stupid fox!"

"You were the one asking me about it."

Sasuke turned Kakashi over and Naruto could see his back. It was red and welted. It made Naruto so angry, but he knew better than to attack. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked. That had to be it; he wasn't that badly wounded.

Sasuke curled up on top of his lover, his hair obscuring Kakashi's face. Naruto went home, but couldn't jack off, too discussed by what he observed.


	12. Owning Up

-00-night-eyes-00-: He's going to do it twice. Both are even better than what Kakashi's done to him so far. The Uchiha do specialize in this sort of thing.  
>Artemis: ^x^ I cannot answer . . .<br>YaoiGrl: I would invest in a red hand towel because you're gonna need it! Thank you, as I've said, nose bleeds are the highest compliment in this genre!  
>Anon: *Hug* You honor me. Don't worry, there's gonna be a little more Kakashi torture in the near future than Sasuke torture. Also quite a bit of just plain, hot sex.<br>ReaperninHiro: Thank you so much! You also need a red handkerchief.  
>RangerDanger1315: And you too! Haha! I finally got three nosebleeds out of my readers with one chapter! You three are inspiring me to exceed that in the coming chapters!<br>Golden Kitsune: Jiraiya doesn't strike me as heavy BDSM type. Even if he was, I don't see him allowing Naruto anywhere near that scene. Glad you liked it though.

Time to let the cat out of the bag (in the other sense of the phrase in the next chapter). If you think Sasuke's getting too sub, don't worry, they're both switches. Sasuke's going to turn Kakashi into a begging, blubbering mass of need. But not in this chapter. I'm a tease.

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up early against his body's wishes. He should just curl up next to the almost feverishly hot body next to him and get a few more hours of sleep. He got up anyway. And then he tried to wake Sasuke.<p>

Kakashi kissed his temple. "Sasuke. Wake up, babe." Sasuke hummed angrily at him. "We need to clean you up and put some salves on those welts. I'll make you breakfast in bed."

"That is really not appealing," Sasuke growled.

"Come on. I'll give you a blowjob in the shower."

Sasuke opened an eye. Well, he was awake and the offer was better than the first one of an awkward meal in bed. That, and his wounds hurt.

Sasuke allowed Kakashi to help him up and into the bathroom. They were both still naked so they got right into the shower once the water heated up. Sasuke leaned back against the tiled wall while Kakashi washed his body. Being on his knees and his lover clean, Kakashi took Sasuke into his mouth. Sasuke's legs were undamaged and unstressed, but he was still drained from the night before and just let Kakashi work.

And work he did.

He figured Kakashi was feeling guilty for how badly he'd beaten him. Kakashi was sucking him just as he liked it, running his tongue over his engorged length just as he liked it. And Kakashi decided to be loud about it this morning. The audible sucking was a turn on whereas if he wasn't the one receiving the blowjob, he would have found the sounds annoying and bit disgusting. Thought he was finding fewer and fewer things disgusting nowadays—most were being done him recently.

Kakashi sucked every drop from him then stood up. He turned to start washing himself when Sasuke leaned into him with his arms wrapping around him. Sasuke stroked his hard abdomen and followed the 'come fuck me' lines down to Kakashi's groin. Of course Kakashi was turned on by touching Sasuke's body and sucking him off. Sasuke gave Kakashi a slow, delightful hand job as the warm water—not hot because of Sasuke's fevered, welted skin—rained on them.

Once Kakashi cam onto the shower wall, they both finished up their shower and Kakashi helped Sasuke dry off. Completely dry, even his hair, Sasuke lay down and let Kakashi tend his wounds. He ended up wrapped in more bandages than he had after his battles with Killer Bee or Itachi.

Sasuke looked at the clock. "Just in time. We do have a mission this morning."

"You _are_ kidding."

"No."

"Do you think you can do it? I can take your place and you can take the day to recover."

"It's only a B; I'll be alright."

"I'll still come with you. I'll observe your abilities as captain."

Sasuke smirked. "Very well."

They dressed and Sasuke made a quick breakfast. He stretched and prepared his body for a mission as the food cooked.

"We're going to be late no matter what at this point," Sasuke said as he plated their food.

"No detour for me today. You should rush off first to keep up appearances." Kakashi took a few bites before looking up at Sasuke and saying, "I've told them about you."

It took a moment to realize Kakashi was talking about his dead team, the object of his pre-mission detours. "What did you tell them?" Sasuke asked with a small smile.

"That I'm in love with an imperious, dour, pain in the ass Uchiha. And that I'm finally happy with him."

"Humph."

"Let's go out for dinner tonight, celebrate my triumphant return and your first stripping."

Sasuke blushed and looked annoyed. "The 'stripping' hurts like hell."

"You'll get used to it. It really is an honor for your master to mark you. I'm looking forward to you doing the same to me soon."

Sasuke smiled evilly. "It will be my very great pleasure."

Kakashi lost his smile.

Sasuke hurried and finished eating. He drank up and grabbed his stuff. "I'll let the others know we're waiting for your slow, old ass."

"I love you too."

xxxxx

Naruto wouldn't look at Sasuke when he appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei is rubbing off on you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with the same cheer she always used with Sasuke.

"Actually, Kakashi will be joining us today. He returned last night and wants to observe me as captain. So we have to wait for him."

Sasuke noted the way Naruto refused to look at him, but wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe he feared that Sasuke might become their permanent captain, beating Naruto to that milestone as he had several others.

"I'll tell him you've been a great captain," Sakura gushed.

"You say that as if it wasn't true," Sasuke said. "Tell him the truth. I don't particularly want to be captain."

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared. "Sorry, I was stopped by a few other Jounin complementing me on a perfect mission."

Sasuke snorted. _More like lingering over breakfast._ "Can we head out now?" Sasuke asked.

"Certainly, _Captain_," Kakashi said pleasantly. Sasuke sighed; it was going to be a long mission.

xxxxx

Honestly, neither of them noticed Naruto's discomfort. He wasn't as loud as he was when he was thirteen, and they had little reason to look at him. It wasn't a difficult mission and they were home by sunset. Kakashi was impressed with his student, especially when he took a kick to the back and merely grimaced. Kakashi knew that had to be incredibly painful with the welts he had given him.

They reported in, went home to get cleaned up and dressed in something more casual, and went to the BBQ restaurant Choji favored.

Nobody was paying the pair any attention so Kakashi took up a piece of meat from the grill with his chopsticks and offered it to Sasuke. Sasuke accepted, closing his mouth around the meat and dragging his lips lightly down the wooden sticks. His eyes were closed and it was one of the most seductive expressions Kakashi had ever seen. He knew what they would be doing when they got home.

"Why don't you come with me to the memorial stone next time," Kakashi said after Sasuke released his chopsticks. "I'd like to introduce you to them."

Sasuke smiled. "I feel like it's the equivalent of introducing me to your parents."

"I consider it step in that direction. My father's grave isn't far from there." Sasuke nodded. "We just having training tomorrow, but we can go tomorrow and make Naruto and Sakura wait."

"Alright." Sasuke got quiet. Kakashi let him think in silence. "I've only twice visited my family. About a week after it happened I went there. I just cried. The second time I cried myself to sleep. I was so cold and it only made me feel worse that I never went back. All other things being equal, my father would murder you. I can imagine my father being disappointed in me that I was gay, but I think he'd eventually let it go. I was so relieved whe—" Sasuke was terrified of speaking of his brother, but Kakashi understood that Itachi was fine with it.

"I don't think any father would be happy that their son is gay," Kakashi said. "My father wasn't as laid back as I am now, but he was pretty free wielding. I think he'd be okay with me. And I think he'd be amused that I was in love with an Uchiha. Rin would kill you though. Obito would never let me hear the end of it and sensei . . . I'm not sure. He'd disapprove of our ages, but I think he'd approve in the end. In the end, I think they all would just want us to be happy."

"I'm very happy. I really love you, Kakashi."

The openness and honesty in Sasuke's face took him aback for a second. It wasn't a look he'd seen before and he never expected it in public, though they were in a booth.

"I love you completely," Kakashi said. He offered Sasuke another piece of meat. Sasuke took it like the last one.

After finishing their meal, they walked slowly home, letting their meal digest. Once home, Sasuke pushed Kakashi onto the sofa, straddled his thighs and kissed him. They made out for ten minutes until their lips hurt. Sasuke got up and led the way into Kakashi's bedroom and stripped. Kakashi followed suit and was pushed onto his back.

Sasuke got the lube and straddled his lover again. He made a show of lubing his ass, leaning back onto his own fingers. Kakashi's view was obscured by the bandages around Sasuke's body, but he focused on Sasuke's face as he fingered himself, preparing his body to impale himself on Kakashi's hardness.

Finished, Sasuke wiped the remaining lube on Kakashi's cock and positioned himself over the leaking head. He lowered himself down easily and rode Kakashi's cock slowly at first, getting his legs used to the uncommon motion then sped up to a pleasing rhythm. Kakashi watched the concentration and the bliss on the young man's face.

Again, he was struck by just how lucky he was. Even in some pain from the night before, Sasuke was insatiable. And he wasn't just bouncing up and down his cock, Sasuke knew know to work his ass to pleasure his lover. It was heaven.

Feeling his orgasm coming, Kakashi started stroking Sasuke's cock as he continued to move.

"Kakashi," Sasuke sighed.

"Cum for me, baby."

Sasuke became a little more intent and soon cam on Kakashi body. Seeing, hearing, and feeling him cum made Kakashi follow suit. Kakashi's cock slipped from Sasuke's body and Sasuke slumped forward onto him. A few kisses and they fell asleep.

xxxxx

Gai was a little down being behind Kakashi by three wins now. He was on his way to meet his team and walked by the cemetery. He casually looked over to see a pair of figures at a grave. He looked away. Then did a classic double take. He knew that brush of white hair and that gravity defying duckbutt. They weren't only standing together, they were standing _very_ close together. His chin nearly hit the ground. Really, seeing Kakashi with anyone one was shock enough, but to have it be a male, then a former student, and lastly an Uchiha . . . Gai thought he might have a heart attack.

Sasuke was leaning against Kakashi's arm as he held his hand with one hand and his wrist with the other as Kakashi stood and silently spoke to his father. Sasuke was a silent support against him. They way Sasuke touched him and leaned against him, it was a clear sign of a relationship. They were no longer really opposed to revealing their relationship now that Tsunade had sort of approved, but they didn't really want everyone to know and they believed they were safe from view out here at this time in the morning.

They didn't sense Gai at all as he gapped at them. Sasuke eventually disengaged from his lover, said something, kissed Kakashi's masked cheek, then, with a nod to the grave, jumped away—it wouldn't be seemly for Sasuke to be as late as Kakashi. Gai watched Kakashi for the ten minutes he remained.

_Probably asking him for forgiveness,_ Gai thought.

xxxxx

Soon they knew they would have to officially tell their own team. Naruto already knew, but breaking it to Sakura . . .

Sasuke was right on time. Kakashi was 10 minutes late.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said reproachfully, "how can you and Sasuke be living together and still be late?"

Naruto blushed a little at the way Sakura said that. He still couldn't look at either of his male teammates after what he'd seen.

"It's not like we're attached at the hip," Sasuke said. "We leave separately."

"Anyway," Kakashi said, "we're just training today. Sakura, I want to work with you on some more offensive jutsu; Naruto with Sasuke."

Kakashi took Sakura a few yards away and began instructing her. The boys faced off. Naruto really didn't want to look at Sasuke, but when he did he realized he was so different in sparing mode that he didn't blush. Sasuke was still sexy as hell, but he was far more intimidating.

Sasuke was oblivious to Naruto's discomfort at first as he was still oblivious to Naruto's second round of voyeurism.

"Warm up with taijutsu?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke attacked and Naruto focused on defense, unwilling to touch Sasuke, knowing that he was somewhat injured. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto wondering why the other would not really fight back; he purposely started pissing Naruto off, ruthlessly attacking to make Naruto angry enough to attack him and forcing Naruto to react aggressively. Deciding that if Sasuke wasn't afraid of getting hit, Naruto went ahead and fought back. Sasuke kept pushing him until Naruto lashed out and put Sasuke on his back.

Sasuke winced. Kakashi had taken the bandages off when they woke up and pronounced them healed enough to just apply some ointment, no further need for the bandages. But he was still tender.

Seeing his friend wince, Naruto backed off. When he did, he saw where Sasuke's shirt had ridden up. Large black bruises covered his abdomen. Naruto grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt and pulled it up. The bruises were far worse than Naruto had thought; his eyes went wide. The welts had turned into bruises twice the size of the original wounds. Broken capillaries under the abused skin had bleed quite a bit subcutaneously leaving much of Sasuke's back and abdomen black.

Sasuke snatched the edge of his shirt away and pulled it down over his discolored abdomen.

Kakashi happened to look over and see Sasuke on the ground and Naruto over him and neither of them were getting up. He came over with Sakura in tow.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi as he approached. "You did this to him!" he accused.

Sasuke pulled up himself out from underneath Naruto. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Sakura watched Sasuke grimace as he stood, bending his abused stomach as he pushed himself off the ground. "What?' she asked, "is Sasuke hurt?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke insisted and straightened.

"No you're not!" Naruto yelled. Naruto was glaring daggers at Kakashi, but he could never rival Sasuke in that department.

"Kakashi, go do your training with Sakura," Sasuke said in a voice frightening for its evenness. "I have something to discuss with Naruto."

"Come on, Sakura," Kakashi said in a bored voice. "Let's leave the boys to bicker."

Sakura was confused, but she went with him. Naruto tried to start speaking, but Sasuke held up a silencing hand and glared at him.

Once Sakura was far enough away, Sasuke didn't drop his hand, but he let more anger show. Sasuke was clued off by Naruto's certainty that Kakashi had hurt him. His pale face turned red. "What did you see?"

Naruto demurred. "Well, I, ahh . . ."

"You were watching us again, weren't you?" Naruto paled. "I know you were watching shortly after my birthday. How many times since?"

"Only the two times, I swear."

"The other night."

"Um, yeah." Sasuke didn't prompt him, just glared. "I saw you meet Kakashi-sensei and I went to your house later. But I didn't really see anything. I could only see marks on you when Kakashi helped you into bed."

Sasuke was an exhibitionist, but he wanted to know when he was being watched; otherwise he couldn't get off on it. Now, Sasuke was furious and decked Naruto. He showed that he was not hobbled by Kakashi's marks: Sasuke full on attack him. He was fueled by righteous indignation and anger. At least he was only using taijutsu. Naruto defended himself physically, but not verbally. Sasuke was just lashing out in anger with no real desire to do real damage to his friend and Naruto was able to block most of the blows, but Sasuke did land a few good hits. Finally, Sasuke tired and sat back.

"You bastard," Sasuke huffed.

"I'm sorry. But why didn't you beat me up before if you knew I was watching before?"

"Because I _knew_. But what we did the other night, I would have never wanted you to see."

"You let me see before?"

Sasuke flushed again with anger. "Fuck off. What Kakashi and I do in private is absolutely not any of your business. Yes, he did give me these marks. They hurt, but I wanted it. I'm not helpless, I would never let someone do anything like that against my will."

"I'm sorry. You're so important to me. The thought that someone hurt you . . . When I saw how bad the wounds were . . . I over-reacted. I guess I'm sort of jealous of Kakashi."

"I should have told you about us after you saw us the first time." Sasuke's anger had dissipated and now he was personable again. Or as personable as Sasuke could be. "Kakashi and I are in love. Our sex life is really none of your business, but yes, we do have . . . rough sex sometimes. And don't worry, I'll take my turn on him soon. But I won't be so barbaric as to leave so many marks." A malevolent smirk grew on Sasuke's face. Naruto was glad that look wasn't for him. "So you're jealous of Kakashi? You soon won't be. He might need a week off after I'm done with him.

"So you didn't actually see what Kakashi was doing to me?"

"No, just the red marks on you. They got worse."

"A bit. It's hard to sleep on them." Sasuke's eyes narrowed again. "I'm not sorry for attacking you."

"I deserve it for spying on you. So, you two really are . . ."

"Yes. I love him and he loves me." Sasuke was smirking .

"Well, I guess I'm happy that you're happy."

"Thank you. But you know, if you really want to watch us, let me know. I found it a bit of a turn on to know you were watching us."

Naruto eyes went wide. "Um . . ."

Sasuke smiled. "Think about it, dobe." Sasuke stood up and bent down—painfully, but hiding it well—to speak right in Naruto's face. "But you do it again without my permission and I'll fucking kill you." That last part was said with grave seriousness.

"I won't do it again."

"Good." Sasuke straightened. "So, are you okay with Kakashi and I?"

"I guess. I mean, it's strange. And I never thought you would, you know, with a guy. You always wanted to revive your clan."

"Women annoy me. I really love him. I'll figure out what to do about my clan later. Maybe I can father a few kids on surrogates or something. I don't want to think about it now." Sasuke offered Naruto a hand and levered Naruto up. "Now Kakashi and I have to confront a very volatile konochi."

xxxxx

It was hard for Sakura to concentrate on what Kakashi was trying to teach her knowing her other teammates were arguing and probably fighting, but she did her best. They stopped when they noticed Sasuke approaching. They took the fact Sasuke didn't have any blood on him to be a good sign. But then again, with his Sharingan he wouldn't have any blood on him.

But Naruto was following at a distance. So he was alive.

Sasuke stopped next to Kakashi. "I think she needs to know now."

"Great," Kakashi said. "I'll see the two of you later." Kakashi tried to get away, but Sasuke snatched the back of his vest.

"You're not running away from this."

Kakashi gave in and stayed put. Naruto kept his distance.

"I don't know how to say this; we haven't really talked about it," Sasuke started, glancing at Kakashi for support.

"I think you should just come out and said it," Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded. He looked Sakura in the eye. "I'm not just staying with Kakashi, we're living together because we're lovers."

"Huh?"

"We're . . . together." Sakura blinked at him, not trusting her ears.

"Boyfriends," Kakashi said. Getting no response, he continued, "Sasuke and I are having sex nearly every day."

Sasuke elbowed him. "Kakashi gave me that love bite."

Sakura finally thought she was comprehending. "That's not a funny joke."

"Granted Sasuke doesn't have much experience in comedy," Kakashi said.

"It's not a joke," Sasuke said.

Sakura shook her head.

"He's seen my face," Kakashi said, "and lot more besides."

For some reason, it was that statement that sunk in. "He's lying, isn't he, Sasuke?"

"No, he's not. I'm gay and I'm in love with him. We are lovers. I told you I didn't love you, but maybe I should have told you why. But I do consider you a friend; almost like a sister. I'm with the person I want to be with now. And I'm happy."

Sakura looked like she might faint. Sasuke grabbed her before she could fall.

"I want to go home," she said weakly.

"Do you want to me to escort you?"

"No."

"What about Naruto? I think someone should go with you."

"Yeah."

Sasuke let her go and called Naruto. "Take Sakura home."

Kakashi stayed still while Naruto took Sakura away. Once they were far enough away, he approached Sasuke. "About what I expected," Kakashi said. "Either that or trying to kill me for stealing you away." Sasuke sighed deeply. "Naruto was more accepting?"

"He did see once before. I convinced him that you weren't hurting me . . . against my will. I think he accepted it. Let's go home." Sasuke started to walk, but stopped. "Wait. Go on ahead, I want to talk to Naruto really fast."

"All right."

"I won't be long."

Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed his forehead. Sasuke reached up and rubbed a hand in Kakashi's hair.

They parted. Sasuke caught up to Naruto and Sakura. He stood up the street and mouthed 'make a shadow clone' when Naruto met his eyes.

"Hold on, Sakura, I forgot to slug Sasuke for you." He made a clone and then ushered her on. Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke met Naruto's clone. "I wanted to ask you not to tell anyone. And ask Sakura not to tell anyone either. I trust you both, but I don't want our private lives to become the village gossip."

"I understand. But I got to do one thing." Naruto punched Sasuke as hard as he could in the cheek. Sasuke wheeled. "I promised Sakura I would slug you. I won't tell and I'm sure Sakura won't either." The clone vanished.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek. Then smiled. He would have mutilated Naruto if he lost a tooth, but he took the hit and went home. To Kakashi.

xxxxx

Sasuke came home to find Kakashi laying on the sofa thinking about what the consequences of this morning would be.

"Any plans for today?" Sasuke asked.

"None."

"I'm going to go to bed. Join me?"

There was a complete lack of sexual invitation. Kakashi nodded and followed him. Sasuke changed into the boxers he rarely had the opportunity to use as sleepwear and crawled into Kakashi's bed. He opened the window and shut the curtains. Kakashi, in his own pajama boxers, joined him, but not before looking over Sasuke's exposed body. Kakashi couldn't blame Naruto for his protective reaction; Sasuke really did look worse than he was with huge black blotches all over his torso. Sasuke curled up against him and they dozed for a few hours with a breeze form the window fanning their bodies.

xxxxx

Sasuke really didn't expect anyone to knock on their door. Sasuke growled; he was enjoying just some time close, non-sexual, alone time with his lover. It was Kakashi's house, so Kakashi put on a robe and his flimsy surgical mask.

Sasuke lay on his stomach while Kakashi dressed and a few moments after Kakashi left. He decided to get up too. He now kept his black, kimono style robe in here since this is where he spent most nights. It might have been natural for Sasuke to move completely into Kakashi's bedroom, but Sasuke still liked having his own space.

He came out into the hallway and stopped at the sound of Sakura's voice. He wondered if he would have to defend Kakashi, but she sounded calm. Kakashi was coming toward him, so he backed up into the bedroom so Sakura wouldn't know he was so close.

"Did you hear?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

"She wants to apologize for her reaction."

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes; he didn't want to deal with this. "I want to put some clothes on first."

Sasuke dressed in the same clothes he had before and came out as expressionless as ever. Kakashi took his time changing leaving Sasuke alone with a nervous Sakura.

"I'm sorry for how I acted, Sasuke," Sakura said. "I guess I was just shocked. But I guess I should have seen it. I mean you've never shown interest in any girl. Not me, Ino, or that friend of yours, Karen."

Sasuke's normal scowl turned down a bit at the mention of Karen. Mentioning Taka was never the best strategy with Sasuke, but he let it go. Sakura was digging her foot into the carpet and wringing her hands coyly, looking at the floor rather than Sasuke.

"I told you that I wanted to make every day fun and never let you regret staying in Konoha. I wanted to make you happy, but if you're happy now, I'm glad. Even if it is with . . ." She looked up at him. "But why Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why indeed?" Sasuke said as he looked over his shoulder at the empty hallway. "I've started asking myself that recently." He looked back at Sakura. "I really don't know why, but I do. And I am very happy. Even if he weasels out of these types of situations."

"I just thought you'd like to handle this alone," Kakashi's voice issued from the hallway.

"How long?" Sakura asked.

"Have we been together? Since I moved in with him I guess. As for how long have I loved him? I can't say. Even when I tried to kill the three of you, I think I loved him then too, I was just too crazed at the time to think of anything else but vengeance. Madara knew which buttons to push."

"What about your clan? I thought you wanted to, you know, have a lot of kids."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head very much like a certain blond. Everyone kept asking about that. "I was thinking surrogates. I'll worry about that in a few years. I'm too young for that right now. Anyway, we should have told you both sooner since we've been official for some time now. I only ask you keep it quiet because I hate being the subject of rumors; though I'm sure I am regardless."

"It's no one's business," she agreed. "I'm okay with it. I know you don't need my approval, but . . ."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and did Naruto really hit you for me?"

"He did." Sakura looked amused. "I'd like to see you and Hinata fight over Naruto sometime."

Sakura blushed, said a hasty goodbye, and left. Sasuke sighed. He walked back to Kakashi's bedroom and smacked his lover in the side of the head.

"Ow," Kakashi said with mock hurt.

Sasuke grabbed him and fell into bed. He just wanted to nap for a bit.

xxxxx

Sakura was a little shy being around the lovers, but by the end of their next mission she was fine. It was September. Sasuke literally did a face palm when he realized Kakashi's birthday was coming up. Kakashi had thrown him a party and given him gifts, Sasuke had to do something. But the last time he gave anyone a birthday present he'd given Itachi a finger painting of him throwing shuriken. Sasuke groaned as he finished the dishes from dinner. What the fuck was he supposed to do for Kakashi's birthday? He disgruntaly wiped the soapsuds from his forehead.

xxxxx

Team Gai was gathered for training when Neji tensed and turned, drawing the other's attention. Sasuke came out of the trees, just walking, not threatening at all, but he smirked at Neji's rigid posture. He gave a slight nod and Neji attacked. The others just watched as the two went after each other with such speed and intensity that they couldn't have hoped to join in even if it were a real fight to the death. Sasuke finally put Neji in the dirt.

"You're dead, Hyuuga."

"Try to use that arm now."

"Hn."

Sasuke straightened and helped Neji up. Neji hit the three chakra points he hit during their fight to reopen them. Sasuke shook the numbness from his arm. The three observers were shocked to see the two most stoic people in the world very nearly smiling at each other.

Sasuke looked over at Gai. "I actually happened to hear you over here and wanted to have a quick word with you, if you have a minute."

Gai was nervous that Sasuke had sensed he had seen he and Kakashi, but he hid it well. "Of course!"

Sasuke led Gai a few yards away. "You and Kakashi have been rivals for years and you're probably one of the people closest to him."

"Indeed! Eternal Rivals!"

"Yeah. His birthday is coming up. He threw me a party and got me some gifts; I want to reciprocate. But I don't think he'd enjoy a party—even less than me—and I have no idea what to give him. I was wondering if you had some advice."

Gai was taken aback. "You are right about Kakashi and parties. He will go, but he leans against a wall and reads. But I don't know what you could get him. I just get him a jug of sake and challenge him to a drinking contest and let him win." Gai winked at him. If Sasuke were less of a practiced stoic, he would have winced.

"Thank you for your insight."

Sasuke walked back toward the rest of Team Gai and saw a silent invitation to a mock battle with the three younger members of the team. Sasuke accepted with a smirk.

For this battle, he pulled his sword to deflect TenTen's attacks. He dodged and countered Lee and Neji's attacks until he could get behind TenTen and pretend to slit her throat with the kunai Kakashi'd given him. With her out of the fight, he could concentrate on the two males. He was distracted by Neji enough that Lee was able to get a kick in to his back. It wasn't nearly as hard a kick as Lee would normally give, but it was to Sasuke's still tender welted back.

Sasuke's knees went weak and he let them take him to the ground to avoid Neji's gentle fist. He held out a hand to stop them, wincing.

"You alright?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, you didn't injure me. I have a wound that's still tender. I concede."

Neji looked at him suspiciously. Who could have wounded the Uchiha? He gave Sasuke a hand.

"Has someone looked at it?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, just tender. Meet you tomorrow at Shika's."

Sasuke left. Neji eyed his back with his Byakugan and saw traces of lash marks on his friend's skin. His eyes deactivated and narrowed.

xxxxx

Sasuke wished his lover was the type to drop hints. But he decided there was one thing he'd like, but got that half the days in the week. So Sasuke wanted to make it special. Anything more special and they would need at least three days off afterward.

On the afternoon of his birthday, Kakashi told him that he was asked out for drinks by his fellow Jounin. "Want to come with us?"

"Not really. I'm not old enough anyway. I'll be waiting for you. Or you can send Pakkun to ask me to haul your drunk ass home."

Kakashi kissed him and went out.

Sasuke wasn't sure what condition his lover would be in when he did come home, but he prepared anyway. He wore his kimono just in case Kakashi just wanted to puke and go to sleep. He smiled at the memories of the night he confessed to Kakashi. And puking the morning after.

Kakashi was buzzed, but mostly together. Sasuke came out of Kakashi's room and regarded him. Sober enough. He opened his kimono and leaned against the wall. Kakashi looked at him and his mouth watered. Sasuke hadn't worn the teddy yet so this was Kakashi's first look at it. Black lace, ribbons, and satin.

Then Kakashi was able to pull his eyes upward and feared a nosebleed. Sasuke was wearing makeup around his eyes which made him even sexier. There was no color to bring out in his eyes, but the eyeliner and mascara made his eyes seem darker and more lustful. Sasuke was beautiful.

"Happy birthday."

"Holy shit. I thought you couldn't look sexier."

"You like it?"

"So much I just want to look at you."

"Well, it's your birthday. If you just want to stand there and jerk off while you stare at me, so be it."

"I don't think I need to jack off, I might just cream my pants looking at you."

"Hn." Sasuke straightened up and let his kimono fall off his shoulders. He came over and worked on Kakashi's pants. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Kakashi's erection. He stuck out his tongue to blindly find the head as he looked up at his lover with those painted eyes. He licked up the drop of precum.

"Fuck, Sasuke."

Sasuke took the head into his mouth and started sucking and playing his tongue over it. He shut his eyes briefly with a moan of pleasure. That nearly made Kakashi shoot. Being slightly drunk with this gorgeous creature sucking his cock, Kakashi didn't have much ability to hold back.

Sasuke pulled back. "I love sucking your cock, sensei."

That was it. He cam on Sasuke's face and Sasuke was doing nothing to stop it, aiming it for him. After four good ropes flew all over his face, Sasuke licked up the cum from around his lips then from the head of Kakashi's half hard cock.

Kakashi leaned back heavily against the door. "That was hot as hell."

"You're not soft," Sasuke observed. "You can do anything you want with me tonight."

"For starters, don't wipe the cum off your face." Sasuke smirked. "Secondly, I want to sober up a little before we go any further. I can look at you at the same time."

"I'll make some coffee." Sasuke stood and let his hips sway as he walked to the kitchen. Kakashi realized he was standing there with his pants around his ankles. He adjusted his clothes and followed that black lace covered ass to the kitchen. He sat down and watched Sasuke move around.

As the coffee brewed, Sasuke turned toward him and leaned back against the counter. They were both glad that the Uchiha had naturally hairless legs. He loved those defined, white legs issuing from that black teddy. And then he saw the bulge in the crotch. Sasuke hadn't tucked under this time.

"I think I know what I want to do with you tonight, but I definitely need to be sober."

"Give me a hint while we're waiting?"

"Naw. Come here."

Sasuke came over to him and Kakashi pulled him onto his lap. "How long have you had this?"

"I got it at the same time as the other stuff, but never thought it was a good time to wear it."

"I love it."

"Good, 'cause it's all for you."

"And the make up?"

"Disguised myself as a girl and asked for some tips at the makeup shop and bought some. You like?"

"Like is definitely not the word. I adore it."

"Only problem is that now I have more stuff to do for you."

"I appreciate it." Kakashi slid a hand against Sasuke's trapped cock. "You have to admit that you love it too."

"No. I just love the way you look at me and what you do to me when I dress like this."

"I love you."

"I should hope so."

Sasuke pulled away suddenly to pour the coffee adding a few ice cubes to make it less scalding; he wanted Kakashi sober fast. He handed it to Kakashi who pulled down his mask. "I can slap you around too if you need more help to sober up." Sasuke straddled Kakashi's hips again, took the mug, and carefully put it to Kakashi's lips. It was the perfect temperature. He stared into Sasuke's eyes as Sasuke served him.

After a few mouthfuls, Sasuke pulled he mug away a little. "If you're going to serve me and let me whip you and tie you up and humiliate you, I might have to give you real training. I've assisted in training people before; I'd love to do it to you. What do you think about that?"

"Sure. But I want my turn to break you first. Maybe next month."

"Why not earlier?"

"I have another gift besides tonight. I got us some time off and I have my plans to play with you. I want to have a few days off after I turn you into a blubbering pool of jelly."

"Fuck, you are making me so hard."

"That's the point." He offered the mug again. Kakashi drank.

"I think I'm good to go."

Sasuke put the mug on the table and stood. Kakashi led him into his bed room. "Strip me."

Sasuke eyed him with amusement and obeyed. He started with his pants again, pulling them down and off. He stood and stripped Kakashi's vest and shirt, then his mask which was pulled down over his throat. Sasuke stepped back, waiting for further instructions.

"As much as I love that teddy, I need you naked."

Sasuke reached back and pulled down the zipper and then pulled the shoulder straps down then stepped out of it. He was rock hard.

Kakashi came up behind him and put a hand around Sasuke's cock, giving it a few strokes before grabbing his balls gently. He ran his thumb over the sparse hair there.

"You know, I love how little hair your body has, but I don't like hair on your balls. I'm going to take care of that tonight."

Sasuke was smirking. Kakashi pulled him into bathroom.

"Sit down with your legs spread." Sasuke sat on the floor of the shower, rolled his hips so he was presenting his nether regions to Kakashi.

Kakashi gathered what he needed and knelt in front of Sasuke. He applied the shaving cream.

"How do you feel about being shaved like this? Didn't you think that you were finally a man once you started to grow hair down here?"

"Not really. But it's a little embarrassing."

"Like it?"

"I like it when you humiliate me."

Kakashi carefully ran the razor over Sasuke's scrotum. Sasuke shivered and his skin puckered. Kakashi had to be careful. "Maybe it would be better to pluck them. Give you a waxing and yank the hair away. Hmmm?"

Sasuke growled in his throat. Kakashi concentrated on his work. Finished with his balls, Kakashi cleaned up the rest of Sasuke's groin, the few hairs on his inner thighs and shaping his public hair to make a nice triangle pointing down to the root of his cock.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke up so that he wouldn't be hit by cold water when he turned on the shower. Once the water was hot enough, he pulled Sasuke into it and cleaned the soap from Sasuke body himself, manhandling Sasuke body, careful to not to wash the cum off Sasuke's face or get his hair wet. He turned off the shower and moved Sasuke in front of the bathroom mirror.

"You like it?" Kakashi asked over Sasuke's shoulder.

"I do actually. Why don't I do the same to you? That way I can suck you off without getting a hairball."

Kakashi smiled. "Alright, but tonight I want to enjoy your newly shaved body."

Kakashi toweled them both off and took him back to the bedroom and the bed. Sasuke laid on his back and Kakashi knelt between his legs and licked the now smooth skin. Sasuke sucked in a breath as Kakashi sucked his balls into his mouth and played with them with his tongue. He pulled away and licked up his cock then deepthroated him while rubbing his hairless balls.

Sasuke groaned. "I thought tonight was about you."

"I am doing what I want. I've been thinking of shaving you and enjoying your smooth flesh." He put Sasuke's cock back I his mouth. He took him balls deep and stayed there. He'd lost his gag reflex some time ago, but his throat convulsed nicely around Sasuke's length. He looked up with a little difficulty to see Sasuke's head propped up on the pillow, his eyes closed enjoying the feeling. He pulled away, leaving a thick coating of salvia on Sasuke's length.

"You know what? I actually want you to fuck me. I really want your spit covered cock up my ass."

"Nothing else? No lube?"

"No, just take me."

Sasuke sat up. Kakashi replaced him, getting on his hands and knees. Sasuke got in behind him. He pulled Kakashi's cheeks apart to show his little-used hole. Sasuke rubbed it with his thumb. Kakashi lowered himself to his elbows and put his forehead on the pillow and groaned.

Sasuke bent down and spit a little more lube on Kakashi's entrance and rubbed it in. He lined up, pressed the head of his cock against his puckered hole. Kakashi relaxed as much as he could. Sasuke eased in. It hurt, but felt good at the same time. Sasuke moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Kakashi. It took some time, but their hips finally met.

"You're so tight, Kakashi."

"Call me 'sensei,'" Kakashi struggled to say through the pain making it hard to breathe.

"Kind of kinky, don't you think."

"That's why I want it."

"You're so tight, _sensei_." Kakashi groaned.

Feeling like his body was adjusted enough, Sasuke started rolling his hips, fucking him gently without withdrawing much. Once he was confident that Kakashi was relaxed enough, he started to fuck him properly, but slowly.

"You like being fucked by your student, sensei? Like being demeaned by someone so much younger than you, who you have authority over?"

"Hmmm, yes."

"You're really just a dirty old man, aren't you, sensei? Wanting to have sex with your students?"

"No, just you. I never want to have sex with anyone but you, baby."

Sasuke ran his hands lovingly down Kakashi's pale back. The last vestige of pain disappeared when Sasuke shifted and hit Kakashi's prostate. Kakashi grunted with surprised pleasure. He grunted with every thrust against that bundle of nerves. He couldn't even egg Sasuke on, he was enjoying the assault on his prostate too much.

Sasuke pressed all the way in and rubbed his crotch against Kakashi's ass. "You like the feel of my hairless balls on your ass?"

"I do. You feel so good inside me. So deep."

Sasuke fucked him in earnest then. Sasuke could tell Kakashi was getting close by the way he was breathing and tightening around him.

"Hold it, old man." Sasuke grabbed the base of Kakashi's cock. Kakashi kind of liked the way Sasuke taunted him with that the way he did by using Sasuke's clan name sometimes. Kakashi did his best to hold back his orgasm as Sasuke continued to fuck him hard.

"I want you to cum with me, love," Sasuke said. Sasuke hadn't cum once yet tonight, but he'd had time to calm down after he gave Kakashi that first blowjob and having a razor near his family jewels had lessened his erection. But now he felt like he was going to cum hard enough for two loads.

Once Sasuke was close enough, his grip around Kakashi's cock loosened and he stroked him. Kakashi only lasted three strokes before he cam on the sheets beneath him. Sasuke cam at almost the same moment, his hips snapped in and out of Kakashi's body a few times as Kakashi tightened around him. They collapsed next to each other. Kakashi flattened out on his stomach, Sasuke on his back.

"That was great," Sasuke said.

"Amazing," Kakashi countered.

Sasuke got up and caressed Kakashi's back as he left the bed. Kakashi heard the water running for some time before Sasuke returned. He had a warm, wet washcloth he used to clean Kakashi's abused hole.

"I don't care if it is your birthday, I'm not sleeping with cum all over my face."

"I forgot about that," Kakashi confessed.

Sasuke tossed the soiled towel into the bathroom and straddled the birthday boy. He started rubbing Kakashi's back.

"That feels so good," Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke stopped to pour some oil onto his back. The rubdown became a deep tissue massage. Sasuke attacked the knots in his lover's back. Kakashi relaxed and enjoyed it; he couldn't remember the last time he had a massage and Sasuke's hands felt marvelous. Even after the knots were loosened, Sasuke continued with the rubdown for a few minute.

"Feel good?" Sasuke asked.

"Fantastic."

Sasuke grabbed the second towel he brought and wiped the oil from his hands then laid down next to Kakashi. Kakashi turned to face Sasuke and pulled him in close.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself; I didn't know what else I could get you."

"You just staying with me will always be enough."

"I won't leave. Happy birthday."

Kakashi held him a little tighter and kissed his hair. They were both out within a minute.

xxxxx

Gai met up with Kakashi the next day. They were walking to the training grounds for another contest. Despite not being properly lubed up, Kakashi didn't have any trouble walking. In fact, he was the most relaxed he'd ever been. Sucked, fucked, and give a hell of a massage by his lover with a good night's sleep and the alcohol earlier, he felt great this morning. Or afternoon.

"Enjoy your birthday?" Gai asked.

"Immensely." Kakashi sounded more than sincere.

"Really? I thought the others just took you out for drinks. You sound like you enjoyed it more than usual."

"It wasn't the drinks. Actually, I might have had more fun without the alcohol."

Gai grew serious. "Sasuke."

Kakashi stopped and his head whipped around to stare directly at him with his one visible eye narrowed.

"I saw you two together at the cemetery."

Kakashi relaxed a little. "I sense that you don't approve."

"He was your student."

"I know. Sasuke got drunk and confessed that he loves me. How could I not reciprocate? I love him more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I don't really care if you approve Gai; the two of us are happy. Very happy."

"Just seems wrong."

"We've already spoken to Tsunade-sama and there's nothing illegal about it. We're not even really hiding it, we're just not advertising it. Naruto and Sakura know."

"As long as you're sure."

They continued walking.

"More than sure. I love him so much it hurts to be away for him even this long. I want to get back to him. I could be happy never leaving my house again as long as he's with me. Sounds sappy, but I'm telling the truth. And as a bonus, he's got similar kinks as me. I love him entirely. Even if I had to go to prison for it or fired as a shinobi, he's worth it. I'm certainly not worried about what you all think about it. So I don't want to hear any criticism about it."

"He tried to kill you."

"Details. He was crazed with grief and rage. I can't blame him knowing all that I know. I think I would have done the same in his position. You don't distrust him, do you Gai?"

"I don't think he'll betray Konoha again. No one will stand for it and he'll be hunted down and executed. He knows that. Anyway, he seems to have made friends with Neji. I was surprised."

"He told me he plays shoji with Neji and Shikamaru now. He has friends and a lover here whereas he had neither before except Naruto. He's mostly at peace now. He's even happy. Don't worry about Sasuke and I."

"Just be careful, Kakashi; I'm not sure he's completely stable."

"He's not on the edge like he used to be. I trust his sanity."

* * *

><p>^ That's what we call foreshadowing.<p> 


	13. How to break your partner Part two

Hikari43837: Ha! I love writing this; this is one of my personal favs. Happy to hear about the nose bleeds; they are what I live for. Really, Sasuke's one piece of trauma away from going completely Loony Toons.  
>RangerDanger1315: You will have to tell me if it was worth the wait!<br>ReaperninHiro: You'll need it! ^_^  
>Always-Unpredictable: Oh, that was nothing compare to this!<br>creep000 and 00-night-eyes-00: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I am not experienced or an expert in BDSM. Do not use this story as a guide or reference for any sexual activity.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tied a restraint around the base of Kakashi's cock and balls, pressing them together and out.<p>

Though Kakashi had done full BDSM before, he was nervous as Sasuke looped his bound writs to the heavy hook Kakashi'd put in the ceiling for the sole purpose of hanging Sasuke from it a week before. It wasn't the pain he feared, it was how his lover planned to break him. What raw nerve would he find—or already had found—and tease? What would Kakashi discover about himself? He had succeeded in breaking Sasuke down to a sobbing, needy mess, what would Sasuke be able to do?

It was a week after his birthday and the first night of their vacation. He'd been looking forward to this for a week, but that excitement turned to trepidation earlier that day. This was an Uchiha! What the hell was he thinking? Sasuke could destroy him with a glance; he feared what Sasuke could do with several hours.

Sasuke left Kakashi's ankles unbound, tying only his wrists and genitals. No gag, no blindfold, just held him an inch or two off the ground. It was time to begin.

Still standing on the chair he used to be able to tie Kakashi up, Sasuke dragged his lips down the scar on Kakashi's closed eye.

"Do I really have to dig up anything new?" Sasuke asked. "I already know enough to bring you down."

"But I've dealt with that."

"Have you? Then why a daily devotional to your dead team? Why do you refuse to speak with Naruto about his father? You still feel guilty, don't you? You feel responsible for all their deaths. And it's more than survivor's guilt, isn't it? If they hadn't stopped you that night you might have been able to help your sensei. If you had been faster or more alert you could have saved her life. If you hadn't been so stubborn he wouldn't have died. Why did your father not find enough reason to stay with you? Weren't you enough for him to live for? Why did he leave a child without a mother to survive without any family at all?

"And then there's me."

Anger and sorrow swirled within Kakashi. Even if this is what they had planned, no one could suppress the anger from someone bring up and exposing the blame they felt for every painful incident in one's life. But Sasuke was absolutely right. On every gut piercing count.

"So much guilt," Sasuke whispered. "Ever wonder how many I killed? How many suffered by my hand? How much more death was on your head because you failed to stop me? Ever wonder what tortures I had opened myself up for by leaving?" Sasuke voice suddenly grew hard, resentful, and accusing. "All because you put a mission over your student. You had me that night. You almost touched me that night. You almost saved me that night. You knew I was teetering on the edge, but you had a mission and you left me in that tree, alone. You left me alone!" Sasuke pulled his face away only to slap Kakashi in the face. "You abandoned me! For what? A mission?" Sasuke moved his face in close again. "But how could you have known they were just waiting for you to leave?" Sasuke's voice softened. "Waiting for the coast to clear to seduce me?" His voice turned to a whisper. "How could you know?"

Damn, he was good.

Sasuke's lips feathered his ear as he whispered. "I was alone, vulnerable. I was shown what you could not give me. Or wouldn't," he added with a touch of anger. "You disappointed me. You failed me. I spent three years in the dark. It was you who allowed the snake to coil around me. Corrupt me. Dirty me. It was all your fault."

Sasuke pulled his lips away from his ear, but he was still talking. "You say you love me, but aren't you just trying to make it up to me, salve your own conscience? And when you fuck me, humiliate me, demean me, hurt me, aren't you satisfying a sick desire to do what you imagined Orochimaru doing to me? What you _always_ wanted to do to me? Taking me from Orochimaru, taking what Orochimaru wanted and I denied him? You take what I give you with glee because of that, don't you? You've imagined what it would have been like, haven't you? Orochimaru raping me. Restraining me with that long, disgusting tongue or with snakes." Kakashi felt a small snake touch his back and slither upward over his crawling flesh. "They're bodies slithering sinfully over mine. That tongue penetrating me as I struggle and scream."

Fuck, Kakashi was painfully hard. He couldn't admit to it, but his shut eyes and obvious erection were evidence enough. The snake vanished.

"But did you ever imagine me screaming out for you? Begging you to save me?" Sasuke's lips were back against his ear. "'Save me,'" he whispered in a broken, desperate voice. "'Please, Kakashi, save me. Please, stop. Sensei, help me, please. Help.' But you never came. You left me to Orochimaru's mercy. What did you do? Instead of sending all your hounds in every practical direction to search for me, to stop me, you took Naruto home. You abandoned me."

Guilt, sorrow, self-loathing, and arousal mixed with the imaginary pain and fear Sasuke was painting in his brain making him unbelievably close to cuming; might have if it weren't for the tie.

He didn't notice Sasuke and the chair he'd been crouching on disappear. He only grew aware of a change when he felt the sting of the cat 'o nine tails across his back. _Fuck!_ he nearly screamed.

"Twice you left me." Sasuke's voice was scarier for the lack of anger. The cat 'o nine tails bit into his back again. "Did you get off on those fantasies about Orochimaru raping me?" The cat 'o nine tails hit again. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" The next whipping was the hardest and most painful. Kakashi was certain Sasuke drew blood with that one. Sasuke gave him one more strike for good measure. Kakashi didn't hear the cat 'o nine tails drop over his own ragged breathing.

Kakashi jumped when he felt Sasuke gentle touch on the hot, red welts on his back. His touch was painfully tender, almost like Sasuke was touching something delicate or sacred. That made the tears drop from his eyes. He wanted to beg Sasuke not to touch him; not because of the sting of those welts being touched, but that he couldn't stand Sasuke's gentleness. Sasuke had succeeded in making Kakashi feel completely unworthy of tenderness or affection or love or from Sasuke.

Sasuke traced those red welts and then let his finger trail down to Kakashi's sensitive lower back. It felt so good. Even as Sasuke traced meaningless designs on his hip, Sasuke leaned in to cool the angry lines with his wet tongue. Kakashi shivered. Then Sasuke was gone again. But the cat 'o nine tails was back. The pain was more intense after the respite.

"Why didn't you run after me? Why didn't you come for me?" The pain was intense as the welts already on his back grew angrier.

"I don't know," Kakashi gasped.

"Wrong answer." Sasuke swung again. "You've had four years to think about it; you know why." Another swing. Kakashi bent his arms, clawing at his bonds, raising himself up. "Why?" Another swing. He stopped and let Kakashi catch his breath. "Why?" he asked again in a lower voice.

"I feared Orochimaru." He was surprised by the vicious swipe. Kakashi finally cried out.

The tender touch was back. The light touches fell down his back, so light that Sasuke's fingers lost contact several times. His fingers fell down over his untouched ass. His fingertips began again at his shoulders. The third time, they were nails. Kakashi cried out again.

"Please," he whimpered.

"Please what? You better not be asking me stop. You have no right to ask me to stop."

"Please forgive me." He was answered by a slap to the welts. Kakashi bit back a cry. "Please, Sasuke, forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke silently brought the chair up and crouched on it again to whisper in Kakashi's ear. "I forgive you. I forgive your weakness. Your fear. Your cowardice. Your unworthiness. Your pathetic existence." That last line Sasuke was inspired by his brother's speech the night he murdered their clan and it gave Sasuke a slight chill to hear himself say it.

Sasuke's hand forced itself between Kakashi's legs and gripped his scrotum. "But your inability to protect your students . . . You couldn't—wouldn't—protect your precious black swan. You let the snake coil around your swan and you did nothing!" Sasuke drew his nail over the taut flesh. Kakashi kept his mouth shut, but his throat screamed. "I don't know if I can forgive that." Sasuke pressed his nails into the reddened flesh. Kakashi whimpered, unwilling to open his mouth.

Sasuke stood on the chair and gave Kakashi a little more slack. He moved the chair out of the way and pressed up against him, put his arms around him. The salty sweat on Sasuke's chest irritated the welts on Kakashi's back. Sasuke rubbed his hand over Kakashi's mouth, smearing the salvia that had escaped.

"So worthless. Who were you ever able to save? All you could do was imagine my suffering and jerk off." Sasuke suited his action to his words, stroking Kakashi with his saliva slicked hand. "You could never save me, too scared, too helpless. What makes you think you're worthy to even touch me?

"Who could you ever save? Obito was the one who went after Rin. Obito died saving your life and gave you that eye." Sasuke caressed Kakashi's chest, making sure to tease a nipple. "He saves you so often. But not even with that eye could you save Rin. Or your sensei. How worthless you must feel? Your father couldn't even bring himself to live for you. How awful for you. You feel that guilt and unworthiness, don't you?"

"Yes," Kakashi sighed.

"You want forgiveness, don't you? Forgiveness for leaving me, abandoning me? For letting everyone you care about die? For not being a thing worth living for?"

"Yes."

Sasuke snaked a hand over Kakashi's throat and squeezed. "Why should you have forgiveness? You accepted that I might be being raped and you did nothing but jack off?" He was still stroking Kakashi while chocking off his air. "What did you do the night any of them died? The same? Or was I the only one whose suffering turned you on?" Sasuke let go of both his cock and throat at the same time with an air of disgust. Kakashi sucked in lung fulls of air, very close to blacking out.

Sasuke walked around to Kakashi's front and gripped the back of his head, pulling his face down to look into his angry and disgusted eyes. They remained black; Sasuke having agreed to leave this all in the real world. Sasuke did not let any of the pity or love he had for him bleed into his eyes. Kakashi was a mess, tears staining his cheeks and some drool leaking from the sides of his mouth, some of it smeared around by his hand. That one open eye was pleading.

"You don't deserve pity." Sasuke put a hand on the side of Kakashi's face, still using the other to restrain his head. He caressed the scar down his eyelid with his thumb. "You don't deserve such a gift." Sasuke pressed his thumb next to it as if he would pluck it out. "You deserve no less," he said refereeing to the possibility of Sasuke plucking it out. "Tell me, what image excited you the most while I hid underground with that snake?"

Kakashi wouldn't speak. Sasuke punch him in the stomach. It was almost enough to knock the wind out of him.

"I asked you a question."

"You restrained on his bed," Kakashi admitted, "caressing your body with his tongue."

This time, Sasuke struck his erect cock and balls, slapping them hard. Kakashi screamed.

"You sick bastard," Sasuke growled. "I was thirteen. Fantasying about a thirteen year old being molested, raped!" Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's jaw to force him to look into his loathing eyes. "Pathetic." He took his hand away to slap him; both his cheeks now red.

Sasuke walked around him. Kakashi stiffened when he heard Sasuke unsheathe his sword. The sword cut him from the hook and he collapsed to the ground.

"Beg for forgiveness," Sasuke said coldly.

Kakashi turned and crawled to Sasuke. He kissed the side of Sasuke's ankle. "Please forgive me, Sasuke. Please, my love. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." He kissed his ankle again. "I don't deserve you. Please."

Sasuke pulled his foot away slowly. Sasuke used his infamous speed to move behind him and grabbed Kakashi's tied wrists, pulling them behind him, and pressed Kakashi's head down into the carpet with his foot, not unlike how Kakashi had him during the bell test.

"'You can't step on Sasuke-kun like he's some kind of bug,'" Sasuke said in Sakura's voice. "You remember that?" Sasuke asked in his own voice. "You remember lying to her? You lied to her. You lied to yourself. You knew after our fight on the roof of the hospital that we could never go back to the way things were.

"But you didn't just abandon me, you sloughed Naruto and Sakura off too. Or did they leave you? So worthless. You weren't even worthy to teach the class clown or the one with all the book smarts. How pathetic. We all left you, didn't we? We all found better masters. But how could you compare to the Sanin?

"Don't you think the other Jounin whisper about that? How the great Hatake Kakashi, the great Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan," Sasuke seemed to spit that title out with contempt, "the student of Yondamie, couldn't even hang on to his students for one year. How you had your students taken away from you. Oh, how they must pity you for losing your students. for being so pathetic to lose your students. Oh, how they must look down on you. Pitied among your peers. Admit it, you are a complete failure, you've always felt like a failure."

"Yes." Kakashi was crying now, broken. Sasuke had modulated his voice perfectly the entire time to be slightly hypnotic and that dug further and further into Kakashi's mind. "Yes. I'm sorry. I failed you."

Sasuke knelt down and pressed two lubed fingers into Kakashi's body just to ensure he was loose enough. His fingers were replaced by his cock. It hurt, but not badly. With his hands tied behind his back, Kakashi supported himself with his head against the ground. Sasuke fucked him, moving his hips in a circular motion. After a while, Sasuke unclasped the restraints around Kakashi's wrists and tossed them aside. He pulled Kakashi back against him and caressed his face lovingly as he slowly fucked him.

"I forgive you. I love you," Sasuke whispered. "I know there was nothing you could do to save Yondamie; he never would have let you help. Rin's death was not your fault, nor was Obito's. If anything, Yondamie should have told you that the kunai would bring him to your aid and he should have counseled you better about your father and the rigid rules you made for yourself. And your father thought he was sparing you his shame. It all must have been just too much to bare. He believed in your strength to survive and endure. None of it was your fault. You've been blaming yourself for far too long without cause. They may have all died, but you've saved far more lives.

"As for me, I wasn't salvageable. There was nothing you could do. Once you left me on that tree branch, I was lost to you. I do wish you had stayed with me that night. Or taken me with you." Sasuke nuzzled his lips in Kakashi's hair. "What happened to me was only the fault of Orochimaru, my brother, and myself. You are not to blame.

"Your students were taken from you, but not because you were unworthy, but because you were needed as a Jounin and I was gone and Naruto needed to be kept secure in Jiraiya's keeping. Sakura was the only one left. Nothing was your fault, sensei. No one looks down on you or pities you. You are the most respected and one of the most feared shinobi in the world. If there is a stain on you, it's me. And I am sorry. Let go of your guilt."

Sasuke removed the tie around Kakashi's cock and they cam together. Kakashi went limp in his arms. Sasuke sucked his teeth as he realized he had to move Kakashi's larger body. With a pair of clones, he managed to lay Kakashi out on the bed, careful to make sure he was on his stomach.

Sasuke brought out a salve and applied it to Kakashi's marked back. Kakashi woke up and hissed when the cold cream touched his hot welts.

"You were the one who bought the cat 'o nine tails," Sasuke said as he continued. "You're sleeping on your stomach for a while."

"Looks that way. How bad is it?" Kakashi's voice was cracked.

"I didn't hit you that hard. The skin never broke."

"I would have sworn it had."

"Been whipped often?"

"A few times, only once like this."

"They didn't scar you. These shouldn't scar you either. But I do want to leave a lasting mark."

"Next time."

Sasuke applied gauze and raised Kakashi up to wrap the bandage around him. Sasuke finished by kissing him.

"You're alright?"

"Fine. I didn't think you could use those old wounds against me."

"I'm not so old."

"True."

"Did you really jack off to think of me with Orochimaru?"

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Sasuke put his lips to Kakashi's ear. "Honestly, I jacked off thinking about it too. But you _are_ in trouble." Kakashi felt a lead weight settle in his stomach. "Later."

Completely serious, Kakashi said, "If I had any inclination that they were coming for you that night, I would have stayed or taken you with me."

Sasuke became serious as well. "The state I was in that night . . . I hated you for leaving me like that. I wanted you to stay, but I was too proud and too angry to ask."

Kakashi sat up on his haunches. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed. I really was in agony. When I found Naruto and the rain had erased your scent, and where I found Naruto, I was sure it was futile to go after you. You had made your choice and nothing could sway you. But I was in agony." Kakashi's emotions were still close to the surface and tears fell from his eyes. Sasuke kissed him, but Kakashi took over and kissed him more passionately than he ever had before, laying claim to every millimeter of his mouth. He only stopped when he became lightheaded from too little oxygen. "I'm utterly in love with you."

"I love you. And I forgive you. I actually have very few regrets about leaving to be honest. All's well that ends well, don't you think?"

"Ah." Kakashi kissed his lips once more before laying back down. On his back. He bolted up at the pain, suffered Sasuke's amusement, and turned onto his stomach. Sasuke slithered in beside him.

"But I think you need to buy a bigger bed."

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed that (expecting a scathing admonishment from DarkAngelJudas though). I've never actually been involved in something like this, but I knew people who did. I hope I did it justice. Cheers!<p> 


	14. The Ninth Ninken

After months, an update!

So I'm still here. I want to thank everyone for their support. Just to clarify: someone threatened me to take down Black Swan or (s)he would report me for violation of the terms and conditions on FanFiction's website. I did knowing violate the conditions that M+ stories are not allowed. This story is beyond M+. ^_^ Anyway, the time has passed and I'm still here. One of my reviewers said that FanFiction has stopped kicking people off, but I was concerned because a story I very much enjoyed was taken down about a year ago. I hope the policy was changed. Anyway, for the enjoyment of everyone, here is my response to the dick who threatened to report me:

Anonymous dickless asshole who didn't leave a name: You don't want to cause a scene, but you're threatening to have me kicked off a website and call my work trash. Way to not cause a scene. Actually it was wise not to leave a name, because you pissed off at least two of my readers. I do post on AdultFanFiction (and it's dot NET you ignorant MF), but I like certain things about FanFiction, people review there/here, and I get a lot more readers there/here. You are the first and only person to ever complain after thousands of people have read my stories. And I am far from the only person to violate the terms. I don't give a shit. Not my real name anyway, so the contract is not binding. So fuck you, Narc. I've warned all my regular readers about the possibility of my stories/account being deleted from FanFiction due to your spineless whining. If you don't like, don't read. Please pull the stick up your ass out just long enough to fuck yourself with it. A pox upon your snitching ass. You've succeeded in infuriating me with your attempt at being civil while you were really insulting and threatening me. I will not remove shit. Report me you little shit. BTW, my 'trash' is probably far more popular than anything you've ever written if you've written anything at all. I doubt it since no one with the creative spirit would turn on a fellow. Did you read any of the other reviews? You are the only one not to enjoy it.

Now that that's out of the way: 

StrayXIII: And you notice they didn't object until chapter 13.  
>wolfsraingreatestfan: I will defend my work to the bitter end! Thanks!<br>meow-meow-the-unicorn: I know, sorry. I wish we could hunt him down.  
>Seraphic: Thank you. I know. (S)He pissed me off. I will always have a home at AdultFanFiction(net). Thank you for your praise, I also love the sex is this one; it's my most adventurous story in that area. I like the concept of breaking and I did know a few people in that life and I find it interesting. Not sure I would ever get into it, but I find it interesting. Puppy play is also something I'm not into, but know something about.<br>00-night-eyes-00: I flow with my muse, updates are when the little bastard decides to cooperate.  
>ReaperninHiro: Thank you soooo much for your priase, it means a lot. Some whipping, another session of Kakashi tied up and sent down guilt lane, Itachi being unhappy, some puppy play . . . Oh, and some plot! ^_^ Not much of that in this story.<br>RangerDanger1315: LOL! Wait until Sasuke takes his second turn on Kakashi! It's far, far worse. ^_^ That's later though.  
>Always-Unpredictable: My thanks. I had fun with that one.<br>Xx Pinkel99 xX: The indignation of my readers makes me very happy. Thank you. I'm still here. I might expand to other sites as well to make sure you all have many places to read my work. ^_^  
>callme2nitebaby: Thanks. He scared the crap out of me and pissed me off, but so far, nothing's come of it.<br>ScarletMyrrh: I'm glad you're as pissed as I was. ^_^ I made this chapter extra kinky just to rub his nose in it.  
>Hikari43837: Thank you so much. That was an awesome response and warmed my heart.<p>

For those of you who don't know, Ninken are Kakashi's ninja hounds. He has eight.

* * *

><p>Kakashi didn't even want to think about sex for three days. He got more of a respite than Sasuke did after his beating and his wounds healed faster. Even though he didn't want to have sex, he kept Sasuke in his bed at night. He did hold Sasuke a little tighter now; whether it was because he was afraid of losing him after he was forced to admit that he'd fantasized about him being raped by Orochimaru or if it was because of the physiological dependence that resulted from BDSM games, even Kakashi didn't know and Sasuke didn't really care.<p>

Surprisingly, Sasuke became more playful after that. After tearing each other apart, Sasuke had finally settled in completely, feeling completely comfortable touching and being touched. He even smiled easier, even in public. But maybe it was because he felt there were no secrets left between them, or at least fewer.

But they still didn't touch each other intimately in public. Kakashi wanted to with every fiber of his being, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't approve and it would just anger the Uchiha. He wanted to show him off, wanted everyone to know he possessed the dour, gorgeous, young shinobi. And maybe he also just wanted to show the rest of Jounin that he wasn't alone. Not anymore. Not like the rest of them. Almost all of his friends were bachelors. He wasn't alone anymore and he truly loved the boy. And he was a perverted old man who wanted to show him off naked but for a collar and welts he put on that perfect skin himself. However, he was far too jealous of him to do that—not to mention Sasuke would kill him. He was jealous enough that he didn't want Sasuke leaving his side.

But today he let Sasuke go for his weekly shogi game with Shikamaru and Neji. So Kakashi went on an errand of his own.

Kakashi was one of the few people in the village who could simply walk into this particular store without a hint of shame.

"Kakashi-san," the proprietor greeted. "Did that equipment work out for you?"

"Very well."

"What can I get for you today?"

"Some leather goods."

"My specialty."

"This is strictly between ourselves."

"Always."

"I need a pair of black leather collars. One for me, not too thick, with an Uchiha fan on the front."

"The Uchiha crest?"

Kakashi was clearly smiling behind his mask. "Ah. The second one is for said Uchiha; the same, but rather thin. I would say 'spare no expense,' but I do only have a shinobi's pay. Although I have a bit of extra money nowadays. And he's worth it. The best, softest leather. Maybe some ruby or garnet and mother of pearl set in silver?"

"Not a problem."

Kakashi took out a length of rope. "I used this to measure him for you." He gave him the rope. "I don't want a D-ring built in on either of them; I'll just slip one on when I need it."

"I'll make them both just a little looser then."

Kakashi nodded. "I want something else for him, but I don't really have my own crest. I think he'll appreciate his own crest."

"You're finally collaring someone."

"And getting myself collared. But I am the Seme. Most of the time. I'm still recovering from his first time really doming."

"He any good at it?"

"He's a fucking Uchiha; he's spectacular at it. Once he got comfortable with the idea."

"I'll have these ready in about a week; I need to get my hands on the inlays."

xxxxx

Having visited the sex/leather shop, Kakashi was in the mood again; he even got a few ideas from the displays and bought another bag full of supplies. When Sasuke came home, Kakashi sat cross-legged on the sofa reading, his back still too sore to lay down to read.

"Did you eat?" Kakashi asked him.

"Just some snacks with the tea. I could go for a meal."

"Let me take you out to dinner?"

"Let me change; I've been sitting on the ground all afternoon."

"I don't care if you were covered in mud, you always look gorgeous."

"If you tell Naruto to push me in the mud again, I will take out your other eye."

"What if I push you?"

"Then I'm pulling you in with me." Sasuke disappeared into his room.

Kakashi put a civilian jacket over his mask/shirt and tired to comb his hair into some kind of order. He decided to go sans headband, just keep his eye closed. Without his headband, his hair tended to fall forward rather than stick straight up. He met his lover at the door. Sasuke was wearing a black kimono that seemed to make his hair shinier and even deeper black than it was. Not mention the blackness of his eyes. Sasuke defined elegant.

"I feel underdressed," Kakashi said.

"That's fine, no one will notice."

"Arrogant, narcissistic . . ." Kakashi whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I meant, everyone wants to know what you really look like and usually only people you're about to kill get to see this much of your face. I love how your hair looks when you don't have the headband on. Little jealous of anyone seeing more of your face than just your right eye though."

This was only their second real date. It was dark as they walked to the restaurant. They were a bit showier this time, not caring who saw them together. There was just something about being a couple that made it obvious this wasn't a captain taking out his teammate for dinner. Kakashi could ignore the stares because Sasuke held his full attention; Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to care.

As they walked home, Sasuke threaded his fingers through Kakashi's and leaned against his arm. The fact Sasuke was comfortable enough to do that warmed Kakashi's heart. He loved him so much. Kakashi really wanted to do something for Sasuke, but couldn't think of a thing.

When they got home, Sasuke surprised and disappointed Kakashi by going to his own room. Kakashi pouted and went to his room. He stripped, preparing to go to bed alone, when he caught a flash of black in the mirror. He turned around to see Sasuke dressed up in his black underwear and Kakashi was instantly hard. Sasuke went over to the bed and lay down, looking sexy and absolutely fuckable.

"I'm going to find out where I can get something custom made for you," Kakashi said staring at his little lover. "I want to be able to fuck you through those panties."

Sasuke spread his legs invitingly. Kakashi finished stripping and crawled over Sasuke's body. Kakashi kissed his lips and grabbed Sasuke's right peck, teasing the nipple beneath the thin fabric. His lips trailed down to Sasuke's neck and then down to his left nipple to tease it with his teeth through the bra.

Sasuke raised one knee to rub against Kakashi's side. "Kakashi," he moaned. He tired to thrust his hips up to get some friction against his confined cock, but Kakashi wasn't making it easy.

"You know, you're easier to fuck after you've cum?" Kakashi asked. "Not that I don't love how tight you are, but you're less rebellious that way."

"You still haven't raped me yet."

"I have to plan that better. I think I'll break into your room while you're wearing this. You can fight me weakly as I rape you." Kakashi put his face in Sasuke's crotch. "Damn you smell good." He licked at his confined cock. He'd sell his soul for that moan Sasuke let out. Then the sigh made him want to cum right now. He pulled the panties down to reveal his hard cock and smooth balls.

"You've been shaving them?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah."

"You should let me do that." He licked the smooth flesh. "Were you wearing this under your kimono?"

"Hai."

"I wish I would have known."

"You would have tried to fuck me right there in the restaurant."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I want to be able to return to that restaurant."

"I think they'd welcome you back. They'd probably let you eat there for free for another show." Kakashi spoke against his crotch, his breath teasing his sensitive skin.

Kakashi pulled the panties off of Sasuke and pushed his thighs up and out, exposing everything to his hungry eye. Sasuke couldn't help blushing as he was being looked at while so exposed.

"You're so cute when you blush." Kakashi also loved the disgruntled look on his face. Sasuke was pouting. Kakashi pushed Sasuke's thighs further up and attacked Sasuke's puckered hole with his tongue. Kakashi was gratified that it tasted like Sasuke had freshened up before coming to him. Kakashi rewarded him by worming his tongue as deep as he could into his body.

He alternated slow, teasing swirls of his tongue with hard, quick lapping on the surface, then tongue fucked him, once again alternating fast and slow. He curled his tongue inside and sucked at the rim.

"Kakashi," Sasuke sighed. "Fuck me, please."

Kakashi ignored him and kept tonguing him. He caressed the long, creamy white thighs on either side of his head. Sasuke tightened around his tongue want something more, but Kakashi just kept going.

Sasuke whined his name again and Kakashi finally compiled. Sasuke groaned with pleasure as Kakashi's thick cock spread his hungry hole. Kakashi pulled Sasuke's legs up onto his shoulders, a position they hadn't been in yet and he fucked him while being able to look at him in the bra. It was enough to make Kakashi drool as Sasuke's body slid over his cock. Sasuke looked up at him, but was a little embarrassed by having his legs sticking up like that, so he just shut his eyes and enjoyed it as Kakashi thrust down into his willing body.

Unfortunately, at that angle, Kakashi wasn't hitting Sasuke's sweet spot at all. Sasuke's erection was purely residual from the foreplay and just the fact he was being fucked by the man he loved. Kakashi realized the problem and abandoned his attempt to make Sasuke cum first purely from being fucked and let himself cum inside Sasuke's body.

Kakashi lowered Sasuke's legs and took Sasuke into his mouth. He kept his mouth around the end of his cock and used his hand to massage his smooth balls. He decided to take his time; he'd already effectively teased Sasuke, so he continued. Sasuke raised his hips a little, wanting more of his cock inside that licentious mouth. Kakashi denied him, but he moved his hand down from his balls to his perineum, using his thumb to press in, stimulating his neglected prostate.

Soon, Kakashi had Sasuke writhing, desperate to cum. Kakashi pressed even harder against his prostate and tried to tongue fuck his slit. Kakashi took his hand away and used it to jack the lower half of Sasuke cock as he sucked hard on the head. Sasuke cam with heavy sighs and whines.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke as he lay there trying to catch his breath, his head turned to the side, his hands on either side of his head, still wearing the bra.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Kakashi said. "I couldn't live without you."

Sasuke turned his head to look at Kakashi with sleepy eyes. He reached a hand toward Kakashi. Kakashi took his hand and Sasuke drew him closer. He let go of Kakashi's hand and use it to brush Kakashi's hair back from his left eye then caressed the scar through his closed eye.

"You're beautiful as well. I love you. No one could make me happy."

"I would never be happy again if I were to lose you, my black swan."

Sasuke smiled at the pet name. "I wish I had a pet name for you too. 'Kashi' is just lazy."

"'Master' works."

"We'll see about that."

Sasuke pulled Kakashi onto the bed and spooned him for a change. Kakashi was definitely the Dominate, but he liked being held too.

xxxxx

Kakashi had been waiting for a good time to present the collar to his little lover. Sasuke came home from a one on one training session with Naruto to find Kakashi waiting for him with a box sitting on the sofa next to him. It wasn't just the box that made Sasuke raise an eyebrow: Kakashi was also wearing delicious leather pants with his shirt/mask. He looked like a Dom. Sasuke's cock started coming to life.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait until you open the box."

Sasuke came over and knelt in front of the box. That little show of submission excited Kakashi to no end. Sasuke opened the box and wasn't even sure what he was looking at. The coiled dog leash was clear, but the second thing took a little longer. It was a pretty big butt plug with a tail-like extension. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"I have something else for you." He brought out another box from his other side and present it to Sasuke, who remained on his knees. Kakashi opened it. "This makes things a little more official." One of the two collars Kakashi had ordered. "I had it custom made for you. You don't have to wear it outside. Unless you want to."

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look at that last part. "Only during sex when you're Doming."

"Agreed."

Sasuke looked closely at the Uchiha emblem and smiled a little. "I like it."

"Turn around." Sasuke turned and backed closer to Kakashi who then put the collar around his neck. "Feel good?"

Sasuke rolled his head to feel how it fit. "Yeah, it does."

"Come on to the bedroom and I'll use the rest of your new toys on you too."

Sasuke gladly followed, but he'd be damned before he crawled. That far.

Once behind the bedroom door . . .

"On your hands and knees," Kakashi ordered. He knelt next to his sub and opened the collar to put the D-ring on it then attached the dog leash to the ring. Then he lubed up the tailed dildo. But he decided to finger Sasuke a little first, pressing his lubed fingers in and added a finger with every thrust until he was struggling to push in four fingers. Sasuke groaned a little, but in no way asked for Kakashi to stop.

Wanting to get this show on the road, Kakashi removed his fingers and eased in the butt plug. It went in easily, Sasuke's ass swallowing it and closing around the thin bit, the tail sticking out obscenely.

Then Kakashi turned it on with a remote. If Sasuke had been standing, his knees would have given out. As it was, Sasuke's arms gave out and he nearly kissed the carpet. There was no vibration, but the tail was moving, forcing the portion inside him to move as well.

"Fuuuck."

"You like it?"

"I think so."

Then the vibration started.

"Ahh!"

"I thought you'd like it."

Kakashi moved to stand in front of Sasuke while he was on his knees and elbows unintentionally like a dog in play bow. Kakashi opened his pants to reveal his erection. He tugged lightly on the leash and Sasuke obeyed, crawling forward and kneeling like a sitting dog, but keeping his moving tail off the ground.

"Just to make one thing clear," Sasuke said, "I'm not barking or raising my hands like paws when begging. You have fucking real dogs for that shit."

Kakashi laughed. "I can live with that." He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pressed it onto his cock.

Sasuke took Kakashi's entire cock down his throat. It was a strain on his thighs to hold himself up this far to keep the squirming tailed dildo off the floor and keep his head up enough to take Kakashi's not inconsiderable length down his throat. He could already feel rather than taste Kakashi's precum smearing on his soft palate as he moved his headed backward and forward over Kakashi's hard shaft.

Kakashi loved how Sasuke looked up into his eyes as he sucked him off. He let Sasuke do as he liked, let him choose what to do and how fast, keeping his hands away from Sasuke's glossy hair. It was still afternoon and the light coming in the draped window let him see this beautiful, though slight odd, sight perfectly. Sasuke's ass was sticking out a bit and he could see the tail wagging. The warm light of late afternoon made Sasuke's white skin take on a slight rust color, made his entire body look flushed.

The vibration was getting to him and Sasuke started moaning when the swaying dildo pressed against his prostate. Kakashi decided to turn off the vibration to keep Sasuke on edge as long as possible. Sasuke's eyes held a hint of annoyance when the vibration stopped, but he was better able to appreciate the feeling of the wagging tail.

"You love that cock, don't you slut?" Kakashi asked in a deep, rough voice. Sasuke hummed agreement, not wanting to take his mouth away. "Dogs, typically, don't talk anyway."

Sasuke had to talk back and he pulled his mouth off of Kakashi's cock. "Do they typically suck cock?"

"Human dogs, yes." He pulled Sasuke back on his cock. Sasuke kept eye contact with him as he bobbed back and forth on his Master's erection. He hummed in his own pleasure of pleasing his Master, the wagging of the tail in his ass, and he did just enjoy performing falletio.

"Damn, you're such a fucking slut," Kakashi sighed. He grabbed Sasuke firmly, but not painfully, by the hair to pull him off again and spit on his cheek. Sasuke flinched and shut his eyes, but didn't protest. Kakashi knelt in front of him, keeping a grip on the sable hair. He grabbed Sasuke's chin to put Sasuke in position and pull his mouth open. Sasuke opened his eyes and Kakashi spit right in his mouth.

"Sluts like you deserve no better." Sasuke said nothing, keeping his mouth open with Kakashi's spit on his tongue. "I would call you a bitch—you are in heat and wagging your little tail—but I never liked that word. Naw, you're just a slutty dog, a pup, willing to offer your ass to your alpha, begging for it."

Even admittedly into humiliation, Sasuke was surprised how turned on he was by this. Kakashi was even shocked Sasuke stayed kneeling there with his mouth open after he'd just spit in his face. Twice.

"I fucking love you," Kakashi said.

"Wa." [Japanese version of 'woof']

"I thought you weren't going to bark."

"Complaining?"

"Not really."

"Going to breed me or not?"

"No yet."

Kakashi left him for a moment, going to his newly purchased toy box that made Sasuke raise an eyebrow. A dog dish.

"You're fucking kidding."

"Nope." Kakashi put the bowl on the floor near Sasuke. It was empty at the moment. Kakashi picked up Sasuke's leash again and gave it a slight tug toward his hips, indicating Sasuke should get back to work. Sasuke didn't argue. Kakashi wrapped the leash around his hand to keep the tension up so Sasuke felt the tug of the leash even if it wasn't enough to keep Sasuke from moving over Kakashi's cock.

It took two minutes, but Kakashi was finally ready to shoot. Sasuke sucked harder, ready to swallow his load, but Kakashi tugged on the leash again, away from his body. Sasuke pulled off his cock. Kakashi picked up the bowl and jerked off into it. Sasuke pursed his lips knowing exactly what was coming.

Kakashi put the bowl down and pulled Sasuke over so his cock was over the bowl. Kakashi knelt next to him in position reach around to jack him off. Men just knew how to pleasure other men and being touched by someone else made it better. Sasuke cam with Kakashi aiming his cock into the dish. Kakashi didn't give Sasuke any time to recover, he pulled him back so his face was over the bowl.

"Time to eat, pup."

Sasuke sighed and obeyed, lowering his face into the bowl and licking up the pair of loads. Kakashi was getting turned on watching his lover lick up and eat cum. He wished he wasn't so jealous, he'd love to see Sasuke have to deal with a full bowl, love to see him absolutely covered in cum. He just couldn't produce that much alone. There was also his well known kink—at least among the small underground Konoha BDSM community. He was considering how he could bring Sasuke into that anonymously.

Sasuke finished. He raised his head with a smear of cum on Sasuke's nose and lips. The feeling of Kakashi's hand closing around the moving tail in his ass was the only warning Sasuke got before the dildo was yanked from his body. Sasuke's ass gapped after being held open by the butt plug; Kakashi spit into his open body before he plunged in.

Sasuke's body was rocked forward and his face was nearly pressed into the cum smeared bowl again. As it was, he could smell it. He wasn't paying attention as Kakashi was assaulting his prostate. Kakashi's running commentary helped.

"That's right, pup, take my cock," Kakashi hissed. "Your hot hole feels so good. That's it, fuck yourself on my cock. Dogs in heat aren't so eager as you."

Kakashi leaned over Sasuke to pull the dog dish under Sasuke's hips again and jerked him to completion into the bowl.

"Ready to be bred, pup?" Kakashi asked as soon as Sasuke came down from his orgasm.

Sasuke considered for a moment and decided to answer with a whine. Kakashi smiled and fucked him with hard quick thrusts until he cam inside Sasuke. Sasuke loved the feeling.

Kakashi pulled out and sat back. Sasuke turned around and came over to lie down just like a dog next to Kakashi. Kakashi petted him like a real dog.

"You're a good boy. I might teach you a few tricks: you won't beg, but roll over, play dead, shake?" Sasuke growled. "Maybe later." He patted Sasuke side as he would a large dog. "You still have something in your dish; a dog wouldn't leave anything in his bowl."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went over to clean it of his own cum, showing his ass as he did. He turned back and sat there like a dog. "Do I have to use the safe word when I'm done with this game?"

"You're supposed to not want to stop it. No, you can just tell me; you're not a real slave. Come here."

Sasuke crawled over to him and Kakashi took off the collar. He used his thumb to wipe a smear of cum from Sasuke's chin and licked his thumb clean. He pulled Sasuke's face closer using a hand behind Sasuke's head rather than the leash which was now coiled on the floor next to the collar. Kakashi licked the spot of cum on Sasuke's nose and any other small smears on Sasuke face from moving his face around in the dog bowl. The last smear was on Sasuke's lips. They kissed sloppily for a minute.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. "You give into a lot of my fantasies: the underwear, the puppy play, the BDSM . . . I think the only things you've wanted was to return the favor and let Naruto take a peek at us."

"That wasn't my choice; I just didn't want to gouge out his eyes for doing it. I believe my Doming you was also something you wanted."

"Isn't there something you want?"

"I don't think there's anything left," Sasuke laughed softly.

"Oh, trust me, there is. I won't give you ideas though since I'm clearly not into them or we'd being doing them already."

"Did you really enjoy the dog thing?"

"Not your cup of tea?"

"I'll do it for you sometimes, but don't expect to get it very often."

"I did like it, but I prefer normal Doming more."

"So do I."

Kakashi's eyes sparkled with that. He growled low in his throat. "I think we should make that semi-monthly at least, mission permitting."

"Not weekly?"

"Don't make me hard; I'm done for the night."

"Weekly as long as that includes my turn."

"Remember, I'm an old man; we'll see if I can handle you like that every week."

"Maybe you're right: it's a little much to do that often. This, on the other hand, more like every three months."

Kakashi pouted. "Well, let's get a shower and then have dinner."

"I already ate," Sasuke said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, you're still coming out with me if we do go out; I need some eye candy on my arm."

xxxxx

Today they went out as housemates stocking up their larder. They noticed several people sniffling and sneezing. Even the middle aged woman who took Sasuke's money had to sneeze and blow her nose in the middle of their transaction. Sasuke couldn't help grimacing.

"Flu season seems to have come a trifle early," Kakashi commented as they walked home.

"It's the sudden change in the weather," Sasuke said.

It had started as a mild summer, turned hotter than hell, and now it was cooling just as quickly as it had heated up.

"Naruto's birthday is coming up," Kakashi noted as they walked. "Know what you're going to get him?"

Sasuke growled. "I had a hard enough time trying to think of something for you."

"I think you did quite well."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll give him a get out of jail free card for sitting in that tree and peeking in our window." He said low enough not to be heard by anyone but Kakashi.

"He's already enjoyed the view twice. You could just tell him for his birthday he's keeping his eyes."

"Jealous someone else saw me like that?"

"Yes," Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

"Hn."

"You know, in light of the fact we're together and our recent activities, I think I should make you an official part of our pack."

Sasuke eyed him. "I just mean, you should come on runs with us and—I guess you can't really have two contracts, can you."

"You want me to be able to summon your ninken?" Sasuke sounded surprised. Contracts were rare and coveted. That Kakashi would want to share with Sasuke . . . Orochimaru had been forced to share his summons since he needed Sasuke's body to be ready to accept his soul and talents. Kakashi was doing for a far different reason: he really wanted to share his life with Sasuke, even his personal relationship with his hounds.

He was stunned for a minute, but continued walking. "We could do what I had Suigetsu do. I gave him a vial of my blood with anticoagulants made from snake venom. He used it to summon Manda when I used him to escape an explosion. He needed a summoning scroll to make it work."

"Brilliant."

"Thank you. I mean for wanting me to summon your ninken. I'm okay with you sharing my hawks if they'll agree."

"They may not, but Pakkun will. My other hounds . . . We'll have to properly introduce you first. But I want you to become a part of my family and they are my family."

"Other than Itachi, you are my only family."

With their hands full Kakashi couldn't put his arm around him, but he touched his arm against Sasuke's.

That evening, they went into the forest around Konoha and Kakashi summoned his pack. All eight hounds appeared.

"Have I ever properly introduced you to all my hounds?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

"Well, Pakkun you know."

"Yo," Pakkun said with a raised paw from his position on top of Bull.

"That's Bull beneath him." The bull mastiff woofed.

"Uhei," Kakashi gestured to the brown and white greyhound.

"Sasuke-kun," the female greyhound greeted.

"Bisuke." The solid colored basset hound with the 'shinobi' tattoo looked sleepily at him.

"You're not going to go bat-shit crazy on us again, are you?" Bisuke asked. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Akino." The Australian Cattle Dog looked up through his sunglasses.

"You've grown, Sasuke-kun," Akino said in a deep voice.

"Guruko."

"You smell like Kakashi," the nearly solid colored female beagle whined.

"Urushi."

The viscious looking Shiba inu laughed. "Kakashi told us they hunted you down."

"Knock it off," the husky with a mohawk admonished.

"That one's Shiba," Kakashi said. "All of you have to be nice to Sasuke-kun now; he's a part of the pack now."

"I knew your scent was all over him," Guruko said.

The eight ninken walked around Sasuke and sniffed him. Sasuke didn't like being sniffed like this, but he tolerated it. Akino and Shiba sat down next to him.

"So you're the boss's mate," Urushi said and practically cackled.

Shiba growled at Urushi.

"Hai, hai," Urushi relented.

"We'll go for a run," Kakashi said. "Treat Sasuke with respect if nothing else."

The ten of them ran around the outside perimeter of the village, on the ground and in the trees. Sasuke stayed practically at Kakashi's side. He knew how this worked: subordinate pack members followed the alpha. Sasuke kept the lead with Kakashi. Staying in the lead with Kakashi also meant none of the ninken could run ahead of him to make him look bad without showing disrespect to Kakashi.

At the end, Sasuke took the initiative and threw a kunai right into the throat of a large buck, killing it before anyone knew what he was doing.

"You eat after your runs, correct, Kakashi?"

"Hai."

In a flash, the deer was sliced into pieces. Even Kakashi didn't see Sasuke move. He crouched next to it and used his fire jutsu to sear two small steaks.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi came over and picked up the steak with his kunai and took a bite. Sasuke did the same. With the new pecking order established, the hounds came over and ate as well.

When they were alone again in Kakashi's bedroom, Kakashi said, "You did very well. I think Urushi will treat you better now. Akino and Shiba seem to like you."

"If you could say I was close to any of them before, I guess you'd say it was with them."

Kakashi tried to remember when Sasuke would have become close with any of them. He failed.

xxxxx

"Oh, hell no!"

That was the first time Naruto or Sakura could remember Sasuke losing his cool, at least since he returned home. It took them a full two seconds to tear their eyes from the frazzled Uchiha and look where Sasuke was looking. But they barely got a glimpse of Kakashi raising his hand and giving his customary 'Yo!' greeting when a smoke bomb went off. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and pulled him deeper in the cloud, but the others could hear them.

"I told you not to wear that!"

"It's my choice."

"I told you 'no!' Take. It. Off." Sasuke's voice was stern.

"Koi," Kakashi whined.

"You are two seconds from me beating the shit out of you. Take. It. Off!"

Kakashi sighed and unsnapped the collar from around his neck before the smoke could blow away completely. Sasuke held out his hand.

"This was expensive," Kakashi argued.

"I'm not going to throw it away, but I don't trust you with it. Give it."

Kakashi handed him the collar. Sasuke carefully rolled it up, wrapped it in a handkerchief, and put it deep in his weapons pouch.

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi by the neck of his vest to pull his ear to his mouth. "You've just earned my gravest punishment. I'll make you wish we never had sex." There was a seductive purr to his voice. Kakashi wanted to call off the mission and provoke the Uchiha a little more and let the consequences come. But they had a mission.

xxxxx

When they got home the next night, Kakashi was hoping to receive his punishment for wearing the collar in public. He put his arms around Sasuke. "Want to fool around?"

"I'm rather tired." He sniffed. "I'm not feeling all that well."

Kakashi kissed his temple. "Get some sleep then." Sasuke handed him the collar from his pouch before heading off to his own room.

Sasuke woke up grumpier than usual. When he snarled at Kakashi for waking him, it didn't sound like the normal snarl. He was stuffed up.

Sasuke groaned. "I feel sore all over."

"You look like shit." Sasuke scowled. Kakashi sat down beside him and felt his forehead. "You have a fever. You're staying home."

"It's a simple C-rank mission."

"No. Go back to sleep."

"Kakashi," Sasuke growled.

"It's a simple C-rank mission; we can handle it without you. Sleep."

Sasuke grudgingly obeyed. Kakashi shut the curtains for him and brought him water.

"I'm not a child, you know."

Kakashi kissed his forehead. "Yes, you are. Get better."

But he was worse when Kakashi came home that night. Having been told Sasuke was sick, Naruto and especially Sakura wanted to see him.

"Sasuke!"

That was all the warning Sasuke got before Naruto burst into his room. Luckily he wasn't nude and he was under a blanket.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, sticking his face very close to Sasuke's.

"Get away from me, baka!" His voice was stuffy.

Naruto was dragged back by Sakura who replaced him. Sasuke let her examine him.

"It's the flu," she announced. "It's the common flu, but you're taking it unusually hard because you haven't lived in the village for a few years, so you're not even the slightest bit immune. It's only going to get worse I'm afraid."

Sasuke scowled at her. "Worse? I feel like shit already."

"There's no cure, you're just going to have to suffer through it. But that means absolutely no missions until you're well."

"What?"

"You need bed rest. You'll be weak and tired; you need to stay in bed. Drink plenty of fluids. And no sparring matches either, though you will need fresh air. But you must stay warm."

"Hai, hai," Sasuke sighed irritably. "I have been sick before you know. My mother didn't fuss as much as you."

"This is inconvenient," Kakashi said from the foot of Sasuke's bed.

_Because you can't fuck my brains out while I'm sick,_ Sasuke thought.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Our mission tomorrow is an A-rank and is expected to last about two weeks."

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"You're kidding," Sasuke said.

"I can't leave Sasuke that long; he'll be bedridden," Sakura said.

"I'll what?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed.

"You have no resistance at all. You're strong enough that it won't kill you, but it will incapacitate you."

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I'll bring some medicine by in the morning before we leave. I'll ask Ino to check on you. She's had some training as a medical-nin."

Sasuke crossed his arms, looking for all the world like a thin, angry Buddha, Fudo-myoo or something.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess it can't be helped; I'll see if Sai is available. You two should head home. If Sakura's stopping by here before we leave, we might as well meet and leave from here." He ushered Naruto and Sakura out. He came back. "I'll run out now and stock up on juice and tissue for you. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Just some aspirin and any medicine that might work."

xxxxx

Sakura needed ingredients to make Sasuke medicine to survive while she was gone and also needed to find Ino to ask her to check up on Sasuke. Ino was with her team and Neji who looked like the odd one out.

"Hey, Ino! I have a favor to ask. Sasuke's come down with the flu. It's really bad. Our team has to go out on a long mission, so I need you to check on him while we're gone."

"Oh, I can't, we have a mission as well."

"Ahhh, who should I ask then?"

"I'll check on him," Neji offered. "Gai and Lee over did it on our last mission, so I'm not going anywhere for at least a week."

"Thank you, Neji-kun! Could you look in on him every other evening or so to make sure he's okay, taking the medicine I'm leaving him, and that he's drinking enough?"

"Hai."

"Don't be too worried about catching it; he only has it so bad because he's been so far from home for so long. If you did catch it, it would be minor. Thank you again. I have to head home and mix these ingredients. Bye!"

Neji nodded to her. He was looking forward to this.

xxxxx

Sakura was right. By the next night Sasuke was terribly sick. He didn't even wake up when Neji came into his room. Neji almost laughed when he saw the great Uchiha asleep with his mouth open, nose red, eyes puffy, and just looking _sick_. Neji was amused by the fact one the greatest shinobi in world was brought so low by the flu. He also thought Sasuke looked adorable.

"Hey, Uchiha," Neji said. He had to repeat himself louder to make Sasuke wake up.

"Nagee?"

"Damn, you sound awful."

Sasuke flipped him off. Neji smiled.

"Been doing everything Sakura told you? Drinking, eating, taking the medicine?"

"Hai, hai."

Neji eyed the full glass of water. Sasuke narrowed his puffy eyes, sat up, downed the whole glass and scowled.

"Good boy." Neji found the thermometer and forced it into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's scowl grew more malevolent. "Animals get it up the ass." If looks could kill . . . He was surprised how good teasing Sasuke made him feel.

Neji checked the number on the thermometer. His brow knitted. "You have a very high temperature. Seriously, drink. I don't care if you hate mother-hens, you will drink. I'll stay here 24/7 to make sure you do. High fever could lead to brain damage or blindness. Drink the damn the water."

"I will."

"First, come on, take a lukewarm shower and cool off."

Sasuke removed the sheets—multiple sheets to keep him warm enough without using a blanket—and tried to stand. Neji helped him up and helped the dizzy Uchiha to the bathroom.

"Will you be alright? Need any help?" Neji was hoping Sasuke would say 'yes.'

"I think I can keep standing."

Sasuke left the door open just in case. Neji watched Sasuke as he stripped his night clothes and admired the view. Sasuke wasn't as used to being naked in front of other people as Neji or Naruto who've been going on missions with others longer than he had, but he was too sick to care if Neji saw him naked.

Once Sasuke was in the shower and Neji's view was obstructed, Neji opened the window to let in some fresh air, prepared a bowl of water and a cloth for Sasuke forehead, refilled his water, brought in a large pitch of water, and changed the sheets of Sasuke's bed. He went into the bathroom.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. It's helping." Sasuke let the cool water run through his hair a bit longer then shut off the shower and used a hand to shake the water from his hair. He was a little surprised to see Neji leaning on the door frame when he got out. Neji held out a towel and went back to Sasuke's room to shut the window.

Sasuke had to steady himself on the doorframes as he came in with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sit down, I'll get you clothes. Where?"

"That drawer and that one." Sasuke took the towel away and sat down. Neji couldn't stop his eyes from wondering when he turned back to hand Sasuke boxers and loose long-sleeve nightshirt. Sasuke didn't notice, he just dressed and got back into bed.

"There's water and a cloth here for your forehead. Need anything else? Hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'll come back in the morning and fix you breakfast."

"Sakura threaten you with her monstrous strength?"

In the woods, far away from Konoha, Sakura sneezed.

"No. I volunteered to check on you." Sasuke shut up. "Go back to sleep."

Sasuke did as ordered and Neji pulled the sheets up to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was asleep in an instant. Neji stayed a minute to watch the younger man sleep. He loved him, wanted to get into bed with him and cuddle up behind him, stay and nurse him to health. He didn't suspect Sasuke was in a relationship with anyone else, but thought Sasuke was likely to object to such behavior. Nevertheless, he would take full advantage of Sasuke's illness.

xxxxx

Neji arrived mid-morning to make Sasuke breakfast. He'd checked Sasuke's larder the night before and, finding it sufficient, didn't bother bringing anything with him. He walked straight to Sasuke's bedroom expecting to find him alone and asleep, but neither was the case.

Sasuke still looked sicker than a dog, but he was sitting up with a girl, no more than thirteen, sitting at his bed side.

"Sorry," Neji said, "I didn't think you'd have company."

"'s ahright," Sasuke said.

The girl stood and bowed to Neji. "My name is Akane."

"Neji."

"Kakashi-san asked me to look in on Sasuke-san while he's gone."

"Nagee's doing the same," Sasuke said.

"Have you eaten?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"Not yet."

"I'll make you breakfast then." He turned to Akane. "Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you. I had something earlier."

Neji went off to the kitchen. He tried to listen in, but if they were talking, they were doing so very quietly.

"I toad you it was danderous for you to come here," Sasuke whispered, his stuffed nose, making some syllables harder than others.

"You couldn't travel to stay with me, so I had to come here."

"No, you didn't. I don't want you caught."

"I'm not going to leave my little brother alone while he's deathly ill."

"'m not that bad."

"You look it."

"Do you have to disguise yourself as a girl? 't's weird."

"Throws people off the track a bit more, don't you think?" Sasuke looked annoyed. "I'm staying," Itachi continued in his young girl voice. "I'll hide for now on; he doesn't need to go into Kakashi-san's room."

"Don't go poking around in there," Sasuke warned.

"I won't. Won't do to have an angry brother-in-law."

'Angry brother-in-law,' was all Neji was able to catch as he came in with food for Sasuke.

Feeling a bit awkward being one of two nurses in the room, Neji asked 'Akane' as Sasuke ate, "Did you take his temperature?"

"Yes, it's still very high. I gave him something my mother used to give me to help bring it down."

"I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"I'm not from Konoha. I do have permission to be here though."

"How do you know Kakashi?"

Sasuke didn't say a think in 'Akane's' defense, wanting his brother to sweat a little for being stupid and reckless enough to come here.

"He tried very hard to save the life of my cousin. He failed, but we know he tried his hardest; he's been a family friend ever since. I'm available, so he asked me to check in on his housemate."

"She's tends to pop up when I least expect it," Sasuke said. "Thank you for taking care of me last night; I don't remember if I thanked you then. And thank you for breakfast."

"My pleasure. I'll check on you again tonight."

"Thank you."

xxxxx

Itachi thought it safest to transform, even if he was hiding, just in case the Hyuuga sensed him. So, the thirteen year old girl threw herself on her 'brother-in-law's' bed that night. If he looked like a little girl, might as well act like one. He heard Neji come in and make his way to Sasuke's room. He listened in while he stared at the ceiling.

He noticed the seemingly unused chandelier hook on the ceiling. Odd. All these building were new since the village had been decimated a few months ago. Really the speed of rebuilding was astounding. But why would there be a hook like that in the ceiling if it wasn't being used. Luckily, a sexual use didn't occur to him.

His eyes wondered the room. He promised not to 'poke around,' but he looked around. The freestanding, tilting, full length mirror was odd too. Well, everyone knew Kakashi was eccentric. Probably wore the mask because he thought he was too good looking and probably liked to admire himself in the mirror.

Then there was that chest. It sat behind the freestanding mirror. It was faired sized and black. It sparked Itachi's curiosity. He was dangerously bored and there was a tantalizing chest sitting there half hidden in the his brother's lover's bedroom. It could be his old ANBU gear, mementoes of his dead parents or friends or sensei . . . Or some hobby of his . . . Hobby . . . He was curious as hell.

He didn't suspect that inside were the ropes used to suspend his little brother from the ceiling, the whips, canes, and crops used to beat him, the moving dogtail vibrator, the leash, and other sex toys. If he saw those, if Itachi knew what Kakashi was doing to his precious baby brother . . .

Itachi got up from Kakashi's bed.

He approached the mirror.

He stopped for a moment to admire his feminine appearance in the mirror. He even tilted it to get a good view.

Itachi refocused his attention on the black chest.

He moved around the mirror.

He knelt down in front of the chest.

Then Itachi heard Neji's footsteps going toward the front door. He remembered his promise not to snoop and stood. He went back to his brother's bedside.

"Good, Otouto?"

"Hai."

Itachi crawled into bed with his brother. Since he wasn't alive, his body wasn't giving off any heat, in fact his skin was on the cold side. Sasuke snuggled up against him.

"I love you, Otouto."

"I love you, Aniki."

"Sleep well."

xxxxx

Akane rolled under Kakashi's bed when Kakashi came home, afraid the rest of the team would be with him.

Kakashi appeared squatting over Sasuke's chest with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. Sasuke didn't wake up, but Kakashi saw that he was breathing.

"Koi. Koi!"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

"Ahhhh," Kakashi said, urging the spoon on him. Sasuke looked up at him annoyed. Kakashi poked Sasuke's lips with the spoon. "Open, open."

With his teeth still shut, Sasuke said, "If it's your semen, I'll kill you."

"I would never! When you're sick."

Sasuke opened his mouth. It was soup.

"Sakura's gone home to prepare some things for you, but she gave me this soup to give to you. How are you feeling?"

"A little 'hovered over' at the moment." Kakashi got off the bed. "I'm not hungry, but you can reheat the soup later."

"Hai. Sakura will be along shortly to force feed you." He put the soup aside and crawled into bed next to Sasuke, curling his arm up over Sasuke's head, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," Sasuke said, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I have a fever and you're hot."

"Thank you," Kakashi preened.

Sasuke pushed him out of his bed.

"'Akane's' here."

"Akane?" Kakashi asked, popping up from the floor.

Sasuke gestured to his own eyes. "The girl you asked to look in on me."

"Oh. Where?"

"You're bedroom."

"Shit."

"She'll stay hidden until Sakura leaves. Where's Naruto?"

"Making our report. He'll be coming over soon too."

Sasuke groaned. "I want to sleep."

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked again, serious this time.

"Better. I was really bad there for a few days, but Akane and Neji nursed me."

Kakashi pouted. "That's my job."

"You'll get a few days. Tell Akane she needs to hide a bit longer."

Kakashi went into his bedroom and didn't see anyone. "Akane?"

"What?" Itachi said in his little girl voice. Kakashi knelt down to look under the bed. "Maybe I fell for the wrong brother; you're cute like that." Itachi scowled. "You really are brothers. Naruto and Sakura are coming over to fawn over Sasuke, so I hope you're enjoying your cramped hideaway." Itachi arched an eyebrow very much like his brother would. Kakashi chuckled. He looked over at the chest. "You didn't snoop around, did you?"

"Of course not," Itachi hissed.

Kakashi put up his hands. "Sorry, just checking." Naruto came in loudly. "Have fun down there," Kakashi said and went back to Sasuke's room. Itachi wished Kisame'd cut Naruto's legs off out of pure bitterness of being stuck under this bed. Being stuck here also meant no going near that tantalizing chest that Kakashi seemed protective of.

Then Sakura appeared to nurse his little brother. If he had salivary glands anymore, he'd being drooling on the floor purely out of boredom. At least his brother had friends. Naruto, Sakura, that stick up his ass Neji. And he thought Kakashi was a good lover, seemed attentive and caring. He did send Itachi a message telling him that Sasuke was sick, but Kakashi was being sent out on a mission. Good brother-in-law. Itachi sighed.

Finally, the other two left and the three Sharingan users were alone. Itachi crawled out from under Kakashi's bed and went to his brother's room. "At least one of you vacuums."

"He's too lazy," Sasuke said.

"Don't get me in trouble," Kakashi said.

"No, I think you've been good to my brother," Itachi said. "He's hardly had a complaint about you even sick and slightly doped up. I'll leave him in your hands. I should leave under the cover of darkness anyway." He came to his brother's side and hugged him. "I'll come back if you're not well soon. Maybe next time you can come to me."

"I don't plan on ever being this sick again."

Itachi kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, Otouto."

"Bye, Aniki."

Itachi nodded to Kakashi and slipped out their door with all caution.

"He akes oo many riss," Sasuke said.

Kakashi laughed at his lover's attempt to speak. "Go back to sleep, my swan." He handed Sasuke the stuffed toy. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, but I'll check on you before I go to sleep."

"Hai, hai. No need to smother me."

"You love the attention." He left Sasuke smirking at him.

xxxxx

Sasuke recovered after another week of convalescing and smothering. Neji was unhappy that his excuse to dote on Sasuke was taken away with Kakashi's return. Even with two public dates under the couple's belt, Neji still didn't know about them; people didn't dare gossip too much about two of the deadliest shinobi in the world.

No sooner did Sasuke get well, Naruto's birthday came around.

"What the fuck do you get a ramen soaked idiot but more ramen?" Sasuke complained and then sniffed; he still had a runny nose.

Kakashi reached up from where he was reading a report for the next Jounin meeting and pulled Sasuke down next to him on the sofa. He petted Sasuke's hair without taking his eyes from the scroll.

Sasuke settled down and sighed. "What are you getting him?"

"Twenty free ramen coupons."

"Original and imaginative," Sasuke sneered. "Why not get his a fox toy too?"

"I only buy stuffed animals for my lovers."

"Hmmm. I'll just give him cash and say I didn't have time to get him anything because I was so sick."

"That works. But why didn't you get him something earlier?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours. I'll back you up that you were putting a lot of thought into it, but then you got sick."

"Hmmm."

"So when are you going to punish me for wearing the collar outside?"

"When I can breathe through my nose."

"I'm thinking I should wear it to Naruto's birthday party, just to rile you up."

"You do that and I'll begin by Amaterasuing the collar then I'll bring you to the brink of death to teach you not to push me too far."

"You could give him a free pass to watch us again."

"He's already gotten away with that twice."

"Yeah, but this time he can without fear of those eyes of yours. Maybe we can put on a show for him. You know, I do want to show you off. I'd love to take you down to Ibiki's dungeon and let a few of the other Jounin watch me fuck you. I'm a little jealous of you though and I don't think you'd go for it. I have thought of some ways I could get around those concerns."

"So you're saying you want to let Naruto in the bedroom and watch you fuck me?"

"Only if you're into it. He can stay outside in that tree jerking off, wasting good cum."

Sasuke elbowed him. "You want me to eat or wear it, don't you?"

"Just an idea."

"No. Him seeing us makes our friendship awkward enough as it is."

"Outdoor tickets then. I guess even I would feel uncomfortable fucking one student in front of another."

"Hmmm."

Sasuke fell asleep. He still wasn't completely better, not allowed on missions with his compromised immune system and tendency to fall asleep like this. At least the rest of his team was given only short C rank missions to keep them close so they could nurse the valuable Uchiha back to heath.

* * *

><p>I used my own judgment with the dog breeds and in the anime two of them sound like females.<p> 


	15. Tit for Tat

**I finally have a beta! GHOSTSherri has offered her services and expertise. I want to thank her for catching some rather embarrassing typos, making awesome suggestions, and giving me a few lines. Thank you!**

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Yeah, but I like peeping Naruto. And Sasuke may be the uke, but he always gets his way. ^_^  
>Needlesandthread: Hmmm . . . I've been thinking about it, but I like Kakashi keeping Sasuke all to himself, but I like the idea of at least giving him a front row seat rather than a balcony seat.<br>Seraphic: *blush* Thank you so much! I find short updates disappointing, so I keep mine on the long side. Yeah, puppy play has never been my thing either, but how could I not do it? It's Kakashi after all. I'm glad you liked it. I haven't finished with his kinky side by the way. We haven't paid a visit to Ibiki's basement yet . . . Ibiki's basement has become a give-in in my mind recently and I'm going to use it in more stories including this one.  
>Artemis: Oh, that's not the last time he'll get the chance to find out the nature of his brother's relationship. ^*_*^<br>Tiger-nami: Thank you!  
>GHOSTSherri: Ha! Thanks and thanks for beta-ing for me!<br>StrawberrySunDay: But you'll probably remember what you studied before and after you were reading this fine smut better than anything else you were studying, right? And I've barely started De Oppresso Libre! Nose bleeds make me the happiest! Hope your textbooks didn't get too stained. ^_^

-_- Oh, I guess most of you didn't like the last chapter, not many reviews. Actually, I've gotten few reviews overall resently. Makes me sad. Perhaps the last chapter was not my best. I couldn't resist the puppy play thing even if it's not my thing. I promise this chapter is back to what you—my fellow perverts—love. *Slinks away*

Not that I have any sensitive readers, but I've decided to gloss over the pedophilic aspect of this chapter. The rest is pure, unadulterated, , BDSM sex. You're welcome.

And remember:

**Disclaimer: I am not very experienced or an expert in BDSM. Do not use this story as a guide or reference for any sexual activity. **

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Kakashi did not arrive together; each had a reputation to preserve. Sasuke arrived a few minutes early to Naruto's birthday party to be cornered by an already tipsy Tsunade asking if he'd decided when he'd start producing some heirs. Kakashi came in ten minutes after the named time and Sasuke grasped the opportunity to excuse himself and attach himself to his older lover's side.<p>

"I think she wanted me executed and only suffers me to live in order to get a few more Sharingans," Sasuke sneered to his argent-haired lover.

"Well, as long as they're as cute and well behaved as you were, I'm all for it. And as long as it doesn't interfere with our sex life."

"We'd need two houses."

Kakashi snickered.

They were walking further into the banquet hall that Tsunade had reserved for the brat's birthday. Sasuke's eye fell on the two mountains of fruits and vegetables for the vegans and vegetarians. Kakashi noticed his attention, but couldn't figure out what Sasuke was looking at.

The guest of honor was mobbed by people and Sasuke thought it was safe to wonder off, but Naruto came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, bringing Sasuke into the middle of the mob that not only included those of their age group, but their chunin exam proctors, the Hokage and half her staff, Iruka, and various chunin and Jounin. Sasuke hated attention. He stood there and ignored everyone else; they were focused on Naruto anyway. Kakashi just smiled at him, enjoying Sasuke's discomfort.

Seeing Hinata close by, Sasuke used a substitution jutsu, using her instead of a log. He looked back and was amused to see Hinata blushing like crazy and Naruto oblivious for several seconds and then freaked out to find Hinata's shoulder in his hand and not his best friend's. At least he was grabbing her shoulder and not something else. No one would want Hiashi to murder the birthday boy at his own party now would they?

Sasuke walked toward the table smirking. He picked up a beautiful tomato. Everyone else had looked at where Sasuke had gone and laughed at his little trick, but now only Kakashi was watching him. Kakashi was jealous as he watched the absolute bliss spreading across his lover's face as he bit into the vibrant red fruit (yes, tomatoes are fruits; berries, to be exact no matter what Naruto kept insisting). Kakashi didn't know Sasuke liked tomatoes. Scratch that. He didn't know Sasuke absolutely LOVED tomatoes.

Sasuke felt himself being watched and opened his eyes to see Kakashi staring at him.

"A tomato shouldn't be making me jealous," Kakashi said, his voice a low, seductive rumble.

Sasuke smirked and continued to eat the tomato with a little less outward enjoyment, mostly just to keep anyone else from seeing that hot look in Kakashi's eye.

Sasuke really hated this—the party, not the tomato. He knew more than half the people here, but he wasn't friends with most of them. His own party had been small and low key—though not to him. He retreated to a corner to eat and observe in peace only once approached by anyone and that was Neji. Kakashi mingled with his fellow Jounin.

Finally, the party was winding down and Sasuke had eaten the last tomato. He saw Naruto was finally alone, if only for a moment. Sasuke went up to him.

"Happy birthday, dobe."

"Thanks, teme."

Sasuke handed him an envelope. "I was putting a lot of thought into what to give you, but then I got sick and I never did decide on anything. So I'd rather you buy yourself something you want than give you a useless bauble."

"You really thought that hard about it?"

"If I hadn't, I would have given you the unimaginative gift of ramen coupons." Sasuke looked around to ensure they were not being eavesdropped upon and then gave Naruto a hug that was too much like the one Sasuke'd given him right before attempting to kill him back in Orochimaru's hideout. "Also, you've got a free ticket to the tree outside our window," Sasuke whispered near Naruto's ear. "Let me know in advance when you want to use it." Sasuke's eyes were seductive when he pulled back. Naruto blushed. "Happy birthday. I'm going home."

Sasuke anticipated walking home alone, but Kakashi joined him outside. "I thought you'd want to stay with your friends," Sasuke said.

"I don't have friends so much as acquaintances."

"Kind of sad. It applies to me too. Though I guess Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru count as friends."

"You completely healthy now?"

"No sex tonight. I want you to save yourself for tomorrow. But yes, I'm healthy."

"Tomorrow?"

"You know I'm vengeful, don't you? I still need to punish you for wearing that collar. We have several days off as a present for Naruto, you'll have time to recover."

"I'm liking the sound of this."

xxxxx

Kakashi saw a nude thirteen year old Sasuke blindfolded and tied to a bed struggling against his bonds. Orochimaru approached him. Sasuke heard him moving toward him and thrashed against his bonds even more, trying to get free and away or just to defend himself. This was the most vivid dream Kakashi ever had of this scenario. He watched as Orochimaru came up to the bed and watched Sasuke thrash. The older man put his hands on the young man's—really kid's—thighs. Kakashi felt sick and aroused at the same time—an unpleasant feeling. He then watched as Orochimaru raped the young Sasuke.

Kakashi felt immensely guilty for watching and enjoying it, but god it was a sexy sight. Orochimaru might have been a creepy ass dude, but he looked younger and far sexier in this dream. And the noises Sasuke was making . . . Mewing and whimpering in a pathetic, but oh so arousing way.

But then it turned sooo not sexy.

"Sensei," Sasuke cried out. "Help me, Sensei!" The blindfold was becoming damp; he was crying. Orochimaru leered down at him and thrust into him particularly hard. "Kakashi! Please! Kakashi-sensei! Help me!"

Then Kakashi became aware that he was actually in the room. He realized he was tied to the wall, being forced to watch Orochimaru rape his student. He tried to struggle out of the ropes, but it was useless. He was gagged too; he couldn't even scream at Orochimaru to get away from Sasuke or threaten to kill him if he didn't stop—though he would have killed him regardless if giving the chance.

It was obvious when Orochimaru cam, he thrust into Sasuke hard and arched back, the sigh of pleasure coming out was a snaky hiss.

Then, everything changed. He was no longer tied to a wall, but suspended from the ceiling of his bedroom. A very much grown up Sasuke was standing in front of him with his Sharingan activated.

"You son of a bitch," Kakashi gasped.

"I told you that you would pay for that admission and this is also punishment for wearing that collar outside. I'm far from finished, but we'll keep it in the real world from now on."

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's hard cock. "Aroused? You liked seeing a child tied up and raped?" Kakashi didn't answer; his chest tightened and he let his eyes drift down from Sasuke's hard eyes. Sasuke curled his fingers around Kakashi's cock and gripped it using his nails. "Hmm?"

Kakashi repressed a groan of pain. "Yes."

"Pedophile?"

Kakashi looked in Sasuke's eyes. "No, no. Just you."

"Just me. You just wanted to watch me raped." He let go of Kakashi's cock and slapped it. Hard. Then he loosely fisted his cock, almost lovingly, with his lubed hand. "I might let you." That confused Kakashi.

Sasuke disappeared from view. Kakashi was hanging from his wrists, his feet barely on the ground without any weight on them, offering him only stability, his ankles were separated by a spreader bar. Kakashi was angry, disgusted, and aroused. But Sasuke had him cowed enough that he wouldn't argue; the eyes he awoke to were not the eyes of his submissive lover, his dear black swan; they were the eyes of a cruel sadist.

He was prepared to be whipped, ready to take the hits, but they didn't come. Time stretched as he waited for them. When Sasuke touched him, Kakashi jumped; it was merely a caress of Sasuke's fingertips. It was not unlike when Kakashi tortured him with the shadow clones striking at him randomly; the expectation and not knowing when or where the hit could come made the nerves tense and sensitive. Sasuke leaned his head against his back and gave it a brief kiss.

"Nervous, babe?" Sasuke purred. Nothing about Sasuke tonight was familiar. "I visited the sex shop—in disguise of course, wouldn't do for an Uchiha to be seen visiting such a place—and I found some phenomenal instructional displays and books and some very interesting . . . equipment."

Kakashi was nervous; he knew what twisted shit that man had in his shop—he'd used most of it.

Sasuke disappeared for a moment and then dropped down beside Kakashi's feet. He couldn't see what Sasuke was doing, but he heard metal clacking. Sasuke moved right in front of Kakashi's cock which wasn't completely hard now. Sasuke went about dealing with that with his mouth. It was disconcerting that Sasuke didn't look up as usual and went about it almost clinically. He still got hard. Sasuke synched a cock strap around his cock then pulled away.

Kakashi heard something snapping. He couldn't see, but then Sasuke held up a pair of alligator clothespins.

"Fuck."

"Since this is the first time—for me at least—we'll just use two."

Sasuke pinched the skin of Kakashi's balls to get something to clamp. That hurt enough, but when the Sasuke clamped the skin, Kakashi tried to resist screaming, but it came out as a loud grunt of pain. Then the second one was attached. Kakashi could not fathom how Sasuke and others could get off on this kind of pain. Kakashi liked to sub every once in a while, but this was excruciating.

Sasuke flicked one of them. Kakashi groaned again, thrashing his head.

Sasuke picked up something else. A long thin rod.

"Oh, fuck," Kakashi breathed.

"Ever had this used on you before?"

"No."

"You remember the safe word?"

Kakashi swallowed. "Yes." It came out as a squeak, his voice on the verge of breaking from pain and fear.

Sasuke lubed the sounding rod, especially the small ball on the tip. Kakashi's breathing increased as Sasuke brought that balled tip to his cockhead. Sasuke gently pushed it in his slit and straight down his cock. It didn't hurt that much and it actually felt kinda good. Kakashi never thought what it would feel like to be caressed from the inside. It was the weirdest feeling, but it did feel good. He kept waiting for Sasuke to stop, but he kept going until it was all the way to where the cock strap bound the base of his cock. Sasuke finally let go of the rod as it was pushed as far as it could go in Kakashi's cock.

"Fuck," Kakashi sighed. He looked down and could see about three inches of the steel rod sticking out of the head of his cock. He looked back up. "Fuck," he repeated.

"I'm far from done," his swan murmur threateningly.

Kakashi was so fucked.

Sasuke was smearing lube on something else. Kakashi jumped at Sasuke's cold lubed fingers at his entrance. He thought Sasuke was going to either prepare him or finger fuck him, but Sasuke was just smearing lube on his hole. His fingers were replaced by something colder and harder. The rounded object slid in easily, his body closing around the egg shaped metal. It was connected to a rod: a prostate massager.

The massager slid almost all the way out when Sasuke let go. He created a clone. "The worst menial job for a clone, but whatever." The clone took hold of the massager and prodded until Kakashi groaned, knowing he'd touched his prostate. The clone knew to keep it still. "Now, the interesting part."

Kakashi took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the unknown. The sound of a vibrator. His eyes snapped open. _He wouldn't._

The small metal vibrator touched the massager in his ass, turning it into a vibrator pressed against his prostate. The feeling was so intense as to be painful. It only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed longer. Sasuke then drew it along the length of Kakashi's impaled cock. Kakashi groaned at the sensation. Sasuke ended with a touch to the raw steel at the end. Kakashi cried out at the painful pleasure; it was just too intense. Sasuke repeated this a few times, alternating between the two steel rods.

"Please, Sasuke," he pleaded.

"Please, what?"

"Sas—"

Sasuke and the vibrator disappeared for a moment. He came back with a set of nipple clamps connected to each other with a chain and a small weight. Kakashi hated nipple clamps. Sasuke flicked each nipple then sucked on it hard to make them fully erect. Kakashi let out deep, shaky breathes as each clamp was attached. Sasuke picked up the small weight and let it fall, the clamps pulling on his nipples. Kakashi sighed in pain.

Sasuke vanished again. "Your back is so beautiful," Sasuke said with a caress. "Such a shame to mar it."

Finally. At this point Kakashi would have rejoiced to be whipped until he had no flesh left on his back as long as it was something he was familiar with.

_Whoosh-whack!_

The mother fucker started with the cane! Hard! Kakashi managed to get away with just a loud hiss. Fuck that hurt! And it wasn't just the stinging swipe of the cane; it was how the weight connected to the nipple clamps, the clothespins, the massager, and the sounding rod moved when he was hit. It was the most exquisite pleasure/pain he'd ever experienced.

Then that mother fucking clone touched the vibrator to the sounding rod again as the real Sasuke hit him again with the cane. That made Kakashi cry out. A few more hits like that and Kakashi was suppressing sobs of denied climax and pain. The two were equal, but the pain was punishing.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry."

The clone started jacking his impaled cock. It felt great, feeling it inside and out. Until the cane hit his back again.

"You are just a worthless human being," Sasuke said with another hit. "A thirteen year old, you sick fuck." The cane came up between his legs to strike his balls.

Kakashi's whole body jerked. "Fuck! I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"Sorry you fantasized about it or sorry you told me about it?"

"Both," Kakashi admitted.

The vibrator was pressed again to the massager and the clone wouldn't stop. It hurt how much he wanted to cum, but couldn't because of the tie around his genitals and the steel rod shoved down his cock. Kakashi tried not to cry out, but the pleasure was too much and the denied release painful. The clone wouldn't let up. Sasuke gave him a few strikes to his back and ass with the cane then came around to use the cane to move the nipple clamp's weight and cane his chest and abs a few times.

Sasuke fell to his knees and raised the riding crop so Kakashi could see it. Kakashi was too in pain to even curse and scared shitless; he knew what Sasuke intended with that crop.

"What's your pain tolerance?"

"High. Unfortunately."

Sasuke smirked and put the crop down. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ He should have lied.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed both of the clothespins and pulled, pulling Kakashi's hanging body with him. The pain was intense, but they didn't come off. _Damn it._ Sasuke let them go and let Kakashi swing back into place. Kakashi stopped himself with his feet just touching the ground. Sasuke pulled him again and let him go.

"Those are really on there. It must hurt."

"It does," Kakashi struggled to say.

"Hn."

Sasuke got back on his knees and used the crop to hit the very end of the clips moving them and making them open a little. It took three hits to one, two to the other, for them to come off. Kakashi tried to curl up, bringing his knees up both times. If he didn't feel he kind of deserved this, he would have used the safe word by now.

Sasuke hummed. Kakashi was definitely distracted, but he heard that and didn't like the sound of it; Sasuke was considering something. Sasuke walked over to the toy box and brought out some more of the soft rope. Kakashi couldn't fathom what this BDSM novice was going to do.

Sasuke tied one end of the rope to the same hook Kakashi was hanging from then brought it down Kakashi's back. Sasuke knelt and grabbed Kakashi's balls at the base, stretching the skin so that it was tight over his testes. Sasuke tied his balls off then took the remainder of the rope, coiled it, and tied it on the hook above Kakashi's head, pulling his balls back so that they were exposed under his ass.

Kakashi was impressed with Sasuke's judgment on how tight to tie him in spite of himself. He didn't think far enough ahead though, didn't consider why Sasuke wanted to do this.

The cane—not too hard—hit Kakashi's exposed scrotum. He cried out; a tap on the balls was like a fully strength hit to most other parts of the body. When the cane hit where the clothespins had been, it was even more painful. Sasuke continued against his balls and ass until they were both red and unbearably painful. Kakashi was one hit away from screaming Itachi's name to make Sasuke stop, but Sasuke stopped on his own and caressed his handiwork; a few broken capillaries that was already causing bruising. And that damned vibrator was back.

Sasuke abandoned the cane and came around to the front. Sasuke removed one of the nipple clamps. Kakashi moaned at the pain of the blood rushing back into his nipple. Sasuke took off the other. Sasuke rubbed them both to get them back to normal. He licked and sucked at each one until the pain mostly disappeared. It didn't quite feel good, but he appreciated the gesture.

Then Sasuke grabbed both nipples and pulled like he did with the clothespins on his balls. Then he pushed on his chest, still pinching his nipples then let him go to swing. When Kakashi settled back to the base position, the clone repositioned the massager.

Sasuke fell to his knees in front of Kakashi. He ran his lips down the side of Kakashi's impaled cock. He teased it like that for a minute while the clone was fooling around with the vibrator.

Sasuke's lips were gone, but Kakashi could feel the sounding rod moving. He looked down to see Sasuke moving the end of the rod around in his mouth. Sasuke was looking straight at him.

"Hmmm, it seems a shame to waste good steel when there's electricity around."

"Oh, fuck, no."

Sasuke created a weak Chidori around one hand. He stared into Kakashi's fear widened eye. He brought the current close to the exposed sounding rod, letting only the wild tendrils touch the metal. It still sent electricity into his body, stimulating his most sensitive parts. Sasuke's hand migrated to the rod the clone was holding. The clone readied himself and the tendrils shot through the prostate massager into Kakashi's abused gland.

Kakashi cried out, but couldn't cum. He needed to cum!

The electricity disappeared and Sasuke went back to licking Kakashi's impaled cock. Even as he licked at his cock, Sasuke gently pulled the sounding rod from it. He thrust it in and out a bit every once in a while, but finally pulled the whole length from it, teasing the slit with the balled end.

"Please, Sasuke . . ."

"'Please' what? 'Please forgive me?' 'Please fuck me?' 'Please let me cum?'"

"Forgive me."

"I don't believe you; you just want to cum."

"Sasuke, please."

"Selfish bastard aren't you?" Sasuke stood, pulling himself to his full height and grabbed Kakashi's chin to make him look him in the eye. "Listen to me, you will tell me when the thought of Orochimaru raping me even crosses your mind. You will tell me when you fantasize about it, you will tell me if you make yourself cum. You will tell me and take your punishment. Understand?"

"Hai."

"You will tell me."

"I will tell you."

"Good boy. The next time—and you will be honest and take your punishment—it will be worse."

"Hai."

The clone took the prostate massager out and disappeared. Sasuke removed the spreader bar from his ankles, untied his balls, and lowered the rope hanging Kakashi, but he didn't let him go, he merely lowered him.

"Bend your knees, I want you hanging."

Kakashi obeyed and Sasuke lowered him more, then tied off the rope. He took the rope that had been around Kakashi's scrotum and used it to secure Kakashi's ankles in the air. Sasuke pressed his erection to Kakashi's warm ass and lay over his body. "You're right; there is something erotic about seeing your marks on your lover's body." He repositioned and slid his cock into Kakashi's body.

Honestly, Kakashi could barely feel it; his body was so over-stimulated that he felt almost numb. It didn't matter because he most definitely felt it when Sasuke's cock nudged his over-sensitized prostate. He groaned, almost in pain. Sasuke didn't seem to care; he was focused on fucking him. The sensitivity didn't go away, but the pain did. Sasuke reached around to free his cock from the strap and gently fist his abused cock. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke's hand was moving faster than his hips: he was ready to shoot but holding back for Kakashi to lose it first.

Kakashi was not trying to hold back, not doing anything, but letting Sasuke have complete control over his body and pleasure. As it should be. Sasuke had learned how best to get him off and he was doing a damn good job. Finally, with a protracted groan, he shot and nearly hit his dresser on the other side of the room. It hurt, but also felt so damn good. Kakashi was exhausted and let himself sag further from the rope. Sasuke let himself cum inside his barely conscious lover.

Sasuke was also tired from holding himself back so long with his attractive lover hanging naked in front of him for the last hour. He laid his head on Kakashi's back and gave Kakashi's shoulder blade several brief kisses. Finally, Sasuke straightened to release him.

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke began releasing him and Kakashi stood, slightly trembling. Kakashi crawled into bed on his stomach and Sasuke crawled carefully over him to lie next to the wall and window.

"You alright? Need anything for your back?"

"I think I'm okay," Kakashi muttered into the pillow.

Sasuke turned and put his hand in Kakashi's hair. "_We're_ okay, right? I didn't go too far, did I?" He was worried since Kakashi hadn't really said anything.

"Yeah."

Sasuke took his soothing hand away to whack Kakashi lightly in the head. "That's not convincing."

Kakashi pushed himself up and turned his head to face Sasuke and kissed him. "The genjutsu was a little much, but considering the humiliating and cruel things I've done to you—and plan on doing—and that I was indeed wrong to fantasize about you being raped, we're square. And I will tell you if I do it again and take my punishment." He looked over at the cum splattered on the floor. "I don't think I've ever shot that far before."

They both leaned in to kiss the other briefly. Sasuke's cheek twitched with a slight smile. "You're back in charge for a while."

"I'm going to have fun with you. In a few days."

They both settled down to sleep.

"I have another idea for when you fuck up again," Sasuke murmured.

"I'm not sure whether I should be scared or excited."

"Excited."

xxxxx

Kakashi couldn't sit down or even take a piss for a full day without it stinging. When he complained, Sasuke asked, "You want me to hold it for you?" Kakashi just looked irritated at him. Sasuke's only saving grace that day was Kakashi seeing Sasuke giggle mischievously at him. _Alright, he can live._

"Hey, you can beat me up when you feel up to it." Okay, Sasuke understood appeasement too.

Forty-eight hours after Sasuke thoroughly abused his body, Kakashi took his turn. Sasuke looked absolutely delicious in the black teddy when he walked into Kakashi's bedroom.

"Just stand there a moment," Kakashi said from where he sat on his bed. Why did anyone like tanned skin? Kakashi couldn't understand it. Sasuke's pearly skin contrasted with the black lace and enhanced Sasuke innate beauty. He positively glowed. Such a garment on someone like Iruka would just not do it for him; only someone as lovely and pale as Sasuke.

"Come here," Kakashi ordered after appreciating the sight Sasuke presented for a full minute.

Sasuke walked up to the edge of the bed and his cross-legged lover. He stood and waited. Kakashi pulled his head closer to kiss him while his other hand groped Sasuke's peck.

"I do kind of wish you had breasts. You know what I used to do to the female submissives? I loved to tie them up upside down, spread-eagle and take the flogger to her breasts. Then I'd press my cock into her mouth while I held a vibrator against her clit." Kakashi hummed as he considered, looking into Sasuke's eyes. "Take that off."

Sasuke couldn't suppress a smirk as he took off the teddy. Kakashi brought out the rope and spreader bars. Sasuke was accommodating while Kakashi attached the spreader bars to his ankles and his wrists. He prepared to hang Sasuke upside down.

"If you've been upside down too long, just tell me to stop or hum three times if my cock's in your mouth."

"Understood."

Kakashi lifted Sasuke up by the bar between his ankles. He raised him a little higher before tying off the rope.

The flogger was first. He aimed for Sasuke's sensitive nipples, whipping his pecks until they were red. Sasuke moaned. It felt great. The sting the strips of leather made on his skin shot doses of endorphins into his bloodstream. Kakashi threw a few whips against Sasuke's toned abs, thighs, and a few more gentle flicks to the cock. Kakashi stopped, intending to go to the second phase.

"More, please," Sasuke begged.

"I love you so much." Kakashi started up again. He stopped for moment to ask "Anywhere you want it?"

"The inside of my thighs, please."

Kakashi happily continued, but mixed it up with the other hits as well. Once Sasuke was a bright shade of red, Kakashi tossed the flogger away and lowered Sasuke to the proper height to suck him off, then he dug a vibrator out of his toy box. Kakashi pressed his cock into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke tried to pleasure him, but it was actually difficult in this position. Kakashi was fine with Sasuke's lack of ability, just happy to fuck Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi played the vibrator over Sasuke's cock, balls, perineum, and asshole, pressing it just inside the ring of muscle, before pulling it out again.

Sasuke gave up trying to do anything when Kakashi held the vibrator against the bottom of Sasuke's balls. Kakashi regretted not having Sasuke against a wall as Sasuke's swinging prevented him from forcing his cock deeper into Sasuke's throat and his head was too low to hold him still. Sasuke was a little shorter than him so it wasn't easy for him to take Sasuke's cock into his mouth. Instead he held Sasuke's cock up—or down from Sasuke's perspective—and licked at it like an ice cream cone.

Sasuke was getting close, so he put Sasuke's cockhead in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. That vibrator in that spot was just too much, but Sasuke was enjoying it too much to be embarrassed by his lack of staying power. Sasuke opened his mouth and cried out around Kakashi's cock as he cam into Kakashi's mouth. Sasuke's cry vibrated slightly against Kakashi's cock. He loved this slut.

Kakashi removed his cock and took away the vibrator. He let Sasuke hang for a minute and relish the afterglow. Kakashi unleashed Sasuke's wrists then eased him down to the floor, Sasuke guiding his body with his hands. Kakashi unleashed his ankles.

Sasuke saw that Kakashi was still hard and he immediately got to his knees and went about giving Kakashi a proper blow job. The change in orientation made Sasuke lightheaded, but he went to work nevertheless, looking up adoringly at his Master. He kept Kakashi's cock deep in his throat as he cam, taking it straight down his throat. Kakashi pulled away with a string of saliva connecting his mouth and Kakashi's softening cock for a long moment.

Kakashi dropped to his knees in front of Sasuke who was sitting like hentai girl, on his knees, his knees spread, his ass low between his legs, and his arms hanging in front of him. Kakashi kissed him deeply, tasting just a little of his own cum there. He loved threading his fingers through the back of Sasuke's thick hair. The kiss became slower, shallower, and sloppier.

"I love you so much, Sasuke."

"I love you too."

"I adore you." He kept finger-combing Sasuke's hair. Sasuke leaned his forehead against Kakashi's and laid his arms over Kakashi's shoulders. "I think your ass needs some attention."

"I heartily concur," Sasuke said.

"Pain?"

"Please."

"I do love you. On your knees and spread your cheeks for me."

Kakashi threw a pillow on the floor for Sasuke's head if he needed it and got out his cane. Sasuke reached behind himself and pulled his cheeks as far apart as he could, every breath made his ass open and close.

"You're winking at me. You are a hungry slut."

"I am." Sasuke pressed his head down to angle his ass further up.

Kakashi ran a finger down the hairless valley of his ass. Kakashi purred and then stood. He aimed the cane straight down the crack, aiming for his entrance, but not really caring where the worse of the hits landed as long as they were between his cheeks. Sasuke loved the sting and the abuse of his most intimate place. He groaned sexily. Soon the ring of muscle was red and puffy. Kakashi didn't stop though; he got just as much enjoyment abusing that hole as Sasuke loved feeling it. Sasuke even groaned, "Don't stop." Kakashi continued until capillaries broke and he was already bruising.

Kakashi got down and licked at the abused flesh. Sasuke loved the cooling effect of Kakashi's saliva and the sensation of his rough tongue on his sensitive flesh.

Kakashi sat back. "This is probably going to hurt a lot."

"Do it anyway." Sasuke knew it wasn't going to be the good kind of pain, but he wanted it nevertheless.

Kakashi applied a very generous amount of lube to his cock and pressed into Sasuke's swollen entrance. Sasuke tried to push him out in order to make Kakashi's penetration easier for both of them. It really did hurt Sasuke, but Sasuke's body was even hotter and tighter than normal making it feel very, very good to Kakashi. Even lubed, the friction of Kakashi's cock irritated Sasuke's hole. Then again, Kakashi was striking that delightful spot inside him.

Between the feeling of fucking Sasuke, having caned him, and seeing Sasuke so submissive—especially after he'd punished Kakashi a few days ago—Kakashi was soon ready to cum. He grabbed Sasuke's hips brutally as he cam. He pulled out and watched as Sasuke's ass closed up more quickly than usual.

"You didn't cum, did you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked back at him and shook his head.

"Lay on the bed."

Sasuke obeyed and Kakashi joined him and took Sasuke's cock into his mouth. Sasuke was mostly hard, but it quickly grew to its full length and thickness in Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi hummed his enjoyment sending vibrations into Sasuke's cock. Kakashi dragged his tightened lips up and down Sasuke's length until Sasuke released a load into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi came up to lay next him.

"It's going to hurt to shit for a few days," Sasuke observed.

"Then we're even."

* * *

><p>And I want to make sure all my readers know, I take requests; if there's a sex act you want to see these two do, put it in a review and I will endeavor to satisfy your kink. ^_^ No golden showers or scat though.<p> 


	16. Lover's Spat

BushiNoNasake: I've got the Neji plot, the Itachi's going to pissed plot, and Ibiki's got a dungeon.  
>Guest: Actually, the safe word is coming. Who has to say it? Hehe. At this point it really is being attentive enough to know what's going too far. In that last chapter, Kakashi almost used it, but he thought he deserved the punishment. Sasuke's just a fucking little masochist. Also, putting the brakes on a sex scene is sort of silly in a story like this which is light on plot and heavy on the smut. But, as I mentioned, there will be a point when one of them can't handle it.<br>HaHo28: Doesn't it look like the rear end of a duck? And I don't know it's a compatibility thing, but the second review was just ". !" which I don't know what it means. ^_^  
>ReaperninHiro: hmmmm . . . I'm thinking of weird places . . .<br>Guest: Seriously, LOL! I think he'd be more flattered.  
>Guest: Yeah, sounding is an all round strange thing.<br>Guest: I have that in another story where Kakashi leaves Sasuke tied up with a dozen vibrators on and in his body and someone else finds him like that. O_O I haven't finished writing that one, but yeah, I think I will write that in this one too. ^_^  
>Nazrita: This is my most Sadomasochistic story. It's fun, isn't it? ^_^<br>wolf'sraingreatestfan: Thank you! It's my second favorite pairing, but it is the most fun. Btw, I love Wolf's Rain too. ^_^

I was just watching the news and learned there's something called 'butt-chugging.' Wow. Considering I write gay erotica, I should include this. Oh, god, Sasuke's a lightweight as it is and butt-chugging is supposed to make it easier to get drunk; Sasuke would be absolutely shit faced! A sake enema! (Warning: don't actually try this, it can cause death, really, but I guess it's a real thing)

* * *

><p>Team Kakashi was just returning from a mission. Izumo had been watching for them and now ran to them as they approached.<p>

"Tsunade-sama needs to see you four immediately."

The fact Izumo couldn't wait until they were at the gates spurred them on and they ran to the Hokage Tower. They leapt in through her windows rather than waste time with the door.

"Two teams with genin were working together and were captured. Find them and bring them back. Here's the details. Get going." Tsunade tossed a scroll to Kakashi.

Shizune held up a fresh pack of supplies that Sasuke snatched as they flew back out the window.

xxxxx

The two genin teams were on a mission to get them used to working with other teams. It was a legitimate C rank mission to deliver a package in the western part of the Fire Country, about a day's run from Konoha. The four experienced shinobi would make it in less than that.

They found a large temporary base of shinobi from one of the smaller nations. They'd constructed a good sized above-ground base in the middle of the forest. There were sentries everywhere and torches planted to illuminate the grounds. They counted at least thirty shinobi. That they could see. This was a serious scouting team.

Naruto concentrated his Senjutsu. "They're alive, all eight of them. There are about fifty enemy shinobi."

Kakashi considered. "There's too many and we need to alert Konoha of the threat. We're retreating."

"No."

Three heads whirled around to look at Sasuke who didn't look at all perturbed.

"It's suicide," Kakashi said. "None of us stand a chance against a force that large. Even with our specialized jutsu, they will kill the hostages before we can wipe out the enemy. We need reinforcements."

"I can sneak in there and come out alive with the hostages," Sasuke argued.

"I said no; we're retreating."

"Susanoo. And for that matter, Naruto's tailed friend could survive this and get in there quick."

"Sasuke, that's an order."

"I'm not leaving them. I'm going in alone and I'll come out with the hostages. I'll kill any who get in my way."

"You're too reckless." Kakashi never would have imagined he'd say that about Sasuke. "There's too many of them. We can kill them, but we'll get the hostages killed. They will be kept alive as long the enemy believes they can get information from them. We have time to get reinforcements out here."

"They'll start killing the genin to get the Jounin to talk. I won't let you repeat your father's mistake."

Naruto and Sakura never saw Kakashi look this angry. Kakashi would have slapped his lover if Sasuke hadn't used Kakashi's angry stare to use a genjutsu on him. Kakashi collapsed. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"I'm going in. He'll wake up in five minutes. Send the intelligence to Konoha." Sasuke summoned a small hawk. "Give me a maximum of six hours. If they start swarming the area, just run. Be ready to head back to Konoha when I come out with the hostages."

"I can't believe you attacked Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

"He's blinded by the need to protect us."

"Come off it," Sakura said, "you mean protect you."

"Whatever. I'm going in; keep Kakashi from coming after me."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Let me back you up with my cloak."

"No, this calls for stealth. Once I have the hostages and if I need help, by all means, jump in."

Sasuke leaped away. Kakashi did wake up a few minutes later after Sakura sent the hawk with the message. He looked around. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He went in alone," Naruto said.

"You let him?!"

"Well, after you were knocked out, he was the only one with a plan."

Kakashi got up to follow. Naruto stopped him.

"He's been gone for several minutes," Sakura said. "He told us to leave if they're alerted to our presence."

They waited for over an hour before they heard yelling. At first it was a call to arms, but then it turned to screams.

"I think he's finished," Naruto said.

Sasuke, wrapped in Susanoo, ran out of the base. Sasuke was carrying one genin on his back with Susanoo carrying others in his spectral hands and the two adults were running beside him within Susanoo's cloak. Sasuke stopped near the rest of his team and released Susanoo.

"I've got clones wreaking havoc, let's get out of here."

The other three shouldered the hostages and they ran. Kakashi didn't miss the look of intense pain on Sasuke's face as he made the first leap into the trees.

They were being perused. Sasuke stopped and the others stopped as well. "Run," he said as he gave the thirteen year old girl he carried to her sensei. "All of you, run." Sasuke turned and drew his sword. Kakashi hesitated a moment, but then he leapt away with the others following.

Sasuke stood there waiting. The enemy shinobi approached.

xxxxx

Kakashi's heart was heavy and felt like it was splitting. There had been more than dozen shinobi following them. Sasuke was in pain from Susanoo and had already expended a lot of chakra. Sasuke may be dying to buy them time.

They had to stop and treat the injured among the hostages and to rest for a moment. Kakashi gave a hand sign and they all descended to the forest floor. Two of the genin and one of the Jounin were injured. Kakashi couldn't stop thinking of Sasuke. With four of them carrying six children and one injured Jounin limping along side them, they couldn't wait or go back for Sasuke. Kakashi took up his two genin, Naruto his two, Sakura and the healthy Jounin theirs and they took off again for Konoha.

Team Kakashi finally arrived in Konoha in the morning light and ran straight for the hospital. Kakashi was headed back toward the village gates as soon as he handed his two charges to the nurses. He was going after Sasuke, either to rescue him or bring back his corpse. Naruto ran after him.

They didn't make it quarter of mile before they saw a figure approaching. Sasuke was bloody and staggering, but he was in one piece, yet he had his sword out to use as a cane every once in a while. He even had a enemy flung over his shoulder.

Kakashi was equally relieved and pissed the fuck off. Once he knew the little bastard was alive, he allowed himself to be angry about being disobeyed, Sharinganed, and Sasuke saying what he did about his father, especially in front of Naruto and Sakura. He slowed, but Naruto charged ahead and nearly knocked Sasuke over.

Sasuke dropped the unconscious shinobi. Kakashi and Naruto took each of Sasuke's arms over their shoulders and practically dragged him toward the village, Kakashi dragging the enemy shinobi on the ground with his free hand. Sakura was running up. She forced them to ease Sasuke to the ground so she could perform immediate first aid.

"I'm fine, Sakura, just tired and out of chakra." Sasuke got up unsteadily. "Let's just report in and then let me sleep."

Naruto was the one who helped Sasuke to the Tower; Kakashi carried the captured shinobi.

Kakashi gave his report first then Sasuke explained how he took out all the rest of the shinobi and captured one.

Tsunade nodded. "Sasuke, get yourself to the hospital. No arguments."

"Hai."

"You and Kakashi will write up what went wrong with this mission, namely, why you disobeyed orders and why you wanted to retreat. Dismissed."

The four of them were making their way to the door. "Good work, by the way," Tsunade added. They looked back and nodded.

Sakura hurried Sasuke to the hospital. Kakashi did not follow.

xxxxx

The next day, after Sasuke spent a night in the hospital, Tsunade called he and Kakashi in again; she had already received their reports. Naruto and Sakura waited below. Sasuke and Kakashi stood side by side. Sasuke wore a bandage over his right eye and his right cheek. None of the other bandages were visible.

"You were both wrong," Tsunade pronounced. "Kakashi, you knew Sasuke had a chance of success and he proved it; you were afraid for your lover. Sasuke has the speed, skill, and stealth." She turned to Sasuke who—fortunately for him—did not look smug. "Sasuke, you disobeyed and attacked your captain. We'll call it even. The mission was completed successfully without any casualties and we gained valuable intelligence. I've already sent two teams to clean up and gather any information they can from the scene. Sasuke's off the active roster for three weeks until you fully recover and you both . . . rest up. You're both dismissed."

Sasuke thought she must know that their real punishment would come from each other.

"I'm sorry I said that," Sasuke said once they were outside her office. "Especially in front of the others. I didn't mean it; I was just angry. Forgive me."

Kakashi walked on and leapt away from the top of the exterior stairway. Sasuke continued down the normal stairs. Naruto and Sakura were waiting for him.

"What happened? Are you in trouble?" Naruto asked. He was sure from Sasuke's expression that he was in a lot of trouble; after all he had disobeyed orders and attacked their captain.

"No, I'm not in trouble. The Hokage judged us both wrong for our actions and decided to leave it at that."

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He's angry with me and left another way."

"Hey, you want to go out, cheer up?" Naruto asked.

"I do need to eat," Sasuke said.

xxxxx

It just didn't feel right to enter through the front door that evening. Sasuke leaned his head against it for a moment. Kakashi had every right to be angry with him. He decided to just slip into his own room through the window to avoid Kakashi.

He lay on his bed holding his stuffed swan to his chest. Kakashi didn't come to him and he was restless. He got up and put the swan back on top of the pillows and leapt back out his window. He found a tree to sit under and sulk.

It was still early evening and Sasuke had watched several people walk by without paying him any mind. Then Neji walked by. He could feel Sasuke's presence the same way he could feel a warm breeze. He approached his crush.

"You look like you just had a fight with family," Neji observed. He regretted bringing up family when Sasuke had none, but Sasuke didn't look offended.

Sasuke looked up at him. "Lover."

That rocked Neji back as he was seriously lusting after the Uchiha. "Want to talk or be left alone?"

"I don't want to be alone."

Neji sat down beside him. "Anyone who doesn't appreciate having you as a lover and argues with you isn't worth you."

Sasuke scoffed with a smile. "No, it was my fault. I overstepped certain boundaries. I broke his trust by saying something in front of others that I shouldn't have. Thank you though."

_His?_ Neji felt a rush of excitement: Sasuke was gay; he had a chance with him.

"And the injuries aren't from that, by the way; mission," Sasuke continued. "He's still angry with me. I thought I should stay away for a while until he calms down."

"I wouldn't have thought you would walk on eggshells for anyone."

"Only him. I truly love him. Anyway, if I lost him, I'd have to kill him." Neji would have seriously unnerved if it weren't for the smirk on Sasuke's face. "When it comes to my manners, everyone else can fuck off."

Neji tore his eyes from Sasuke's profile only because someone was approaching them: Kakashi with his hands in his pockets, looking for once a bit contrite rather than apathetic and lazy. He stopped a few paces from Sasuke. He looked at Neji.

"Neji-kun," he said with a nod. Neji nodded back. Kakashi look back at his teammate. "Come home, Sasuke. I'm not angry anymore."

Neji comprehended everything quickly. He turned to look at Sasuke. "But you said you argued with your lover."

"Kakashi and I are lovers," Sasuke said simply still looking up at the man in question. Sasuke looked at Neji. "Forgive me for not mentioning it earlier, but we don't advertize our relationship." Sasuke stood. "Later."

Sasuke walked away with Kakashi. Neji's heart sank. They were living together, on a team together, had a history; Sasuke wouldn't leave Kakashi for him. Then again, Kakashi was significantly older than him. Maybe Neji still had a chance to lure the Uchiha away. His uncle would not like this. Neither would Kakashi.

xxxxx

Kakashi didn't undress or let Sasuke undress; he dragged Sasuke into his bed and just held him close back to front. Sasuke struggled and Kakashi loosen his grip reluctantly, but was glad he did when Sasuke turned to face him. Sasuke looked annoyed and put his hand on Kakashi's covered cheek.

"At least take off the mask."

Kakashi sat up and took off his vest, shirt, and mask, leaving him bare-chested. Sasuke also half stripped. They snuggled back down together. Sasuke put his hand back on Kakashi's cheek.

"I really am sorry," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry too."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Kakashi. They made out for a minute, but Sasuke was tired and his side of the kissed died away. Kakashi relinquished his lips and Sasuke fell asleep with a last smile and warm eyes at Kakashi.

Kakashi actually enjoyed Sasuke's breath puffing against his face. He'd realized that there was nothing worth losing Sasuke and no argument worth winning. He knew Sasuke didn't really mean anything by what he said. Sasuke and Tsunade were right: he put the welfare of his lover above the mission, something he should never do. Six children and two colleges might have died for his hesitation. It was like what his father had done and in retrospect he was glad Sasuke had disobeyed him. For now on he would suck up his pride to keep Sasuke exactly where he was. As if he didn't let Sasuke whip the shit out of him already while begging to be fucked.

All that regret didn't mean he was going get revenge.

xxxxx

The next evening, after training and assuring their teammates they weren't mad at each other anymore, Sasuke straddled Kakashi's lap on his bed, making out.

"You know, I still think you need to be punished for what you said," Kakashi murmured against Sasuke's lips. Kakashi didn't sound angry so Sasuke wasn't scared, rather he nodded.

"Whatever you want, master."

"The bra and panties."

"Hai." Sasuke smiled and gave him another peck on the lips.

Sasuke got dressed while Kakashi prepared the rope and his other equipment.

Sasuke appeared in the doorway like a vision of gothic sexuality. His skin looked like snow against the black lace. No color to his body at all with the black hair and eyes. Kakashi had to stop and stare. Sasuke was still not comfortable being examined so closely in such obscene clothes, but he let Kakashi's eye roam over his body.

Finally, Kakashi gestured for him to come into the room and he bound Sasuke's wrists and raised his arms up until he was suspended, but with his feet still on the ground. He attached the spreader bar to Sasuke's ankles. Done, he ran a hand down Sasuke's body. "So lovely."

Sasuke was surprised to feel Kakashi press up against his back and wrapped his arms around him. His hands wondered over his flesh and groped him harshly as though he had breast. Sasuke felt like tramp off the street being molested by a letch. Kakashi's heated breath roared in his ear. Kakashi's lust was almost frightening to Sasuke in his vulnerable state.

Kakashi left off his harsh grabbing and instead massaged Sasuke's confined cock and scratched a nipple through the bra. Sasuke tried to part his legs further than the two foot spreader bar would allow.

"Just like a woman. Despicable harlot."

Kakashi disengaged. He caressed Sasuke's black clad ass. "What should I beat your back and ass with? The flogger or the cane?"

"The flogger, please."

"Very well."

But Kakashi picked up the cane. He ran the cane over the back of Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke jumped.

"Shh. I didn't say anything about your thighs and front. All my marks have healed, I need to make sure you're properly marked."

The cane hit the back of his thigh. Sasuke hissed. Kakashi hit his thighs until Sasuke cried out, about seven strikes. He came around and hiked up Sasuke's bra to reveal his aroused nipples. Sasuke took deep breaths, knowing what was coming.

Kakashi started with light taps to the erect nipples, a half dozen to each before he smacked one with a fair bit of force. Sasuke suppressed a cry.

"Sometimes I really do wish you had breasts so I could bind them then cane them. I had this one girl who wasn't even pregnant and I bound her breasts and caned them and she actually lactated. Not a lot, but she did. You've got nothing to bind so I guess we'll never know if a man can do it." [AN]

Kakashi returned to the torture. Snap! Snap! Snap! "Ahhh!" Kakashi didn't stop, but he couldn't do too much to the sensitive nubs and he switched to moderated taps to Sasuke's abs and clothed crotch. Tears started falling down Sasuke's cheeks.

Kakashi pulled the sides of Sasuke's panties down his thighs so that his ass was bare. Kakashi finished stripping himself before he got to the heavy work. He threw the cane away and picked up the flogger. He brushed it gently over Sasuke's back.

"Count them," Kakashi said.

Sasuke braced himself. Kakashi whipped his back. Sasuke's back arched with the hit.

"One, sir."

Kakashi landed a hit on his ass.

"Two, sir."

His ass again.

"Three."

Kakashi hit his ass even harder.

"Ahh! Four!"

Sasuke's back.

"Five! Fuck!"

Hard whack to his ass.

"Six, sir! Fucking shit!"

Another to his ass.

"Ahh, seven! Son of a bitch," he growled loudly.

One to the back.

"Ahh, eight, sir!"

Ass.

"Nine! Fuck me, shit!"

Sasuke expected another hit, but it didn't come. He heard Kakashi take a few steps back, he didn't know that to expect next. Kakashi was getting a slight running start. He hit Sasuke's ass so hard Sasuke started climbing the ropes.

"Ten! Shit! Fuck!"

Kakashi came up behind him, pressing his body against Sasuke's reddening one. He ran hands up and down Sasuke's sides.

"Had enough?"

Sasuke kept his eyes tightly shut and concentrated on breathing. Sasuke growled a little.

"You had enough?" Kakashi asked again.

"No, sir. Please hit me some more, sir."

"That's my good boy. My good little slut." Kakashi rubbed Sasuke's red ass. "Good little submissive."

"Thank you, sir."

"We'll start over."

Kakashi hit Sasuke's ass and back repeatedly as Sasuke counted each hit, cursing every once in a while.

"Last one," Kakashi said after nine brutal hits. "Where do you want it? Back or ass?"

"My ass, sir."

"What do you say?"

"Please whip my ass, sir."

"Good boy."

Kakashi got another running start and hit him harder than ever before.

"Ahh, fucking shit! Fuck, fuck! Ten, sir. Shit."

"Have anything _else_ to say?"

"Thank you, master."

Kakashi pressed up against him again and took Sasuke's cock out of the panties. The heat and sweat of Kakashi's body made Sasuke's back and ass burn more.

"Still half hard," Kakashi said appreciatively. "You love it so much, don't you, brat?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is there something else you want?"

"Please fuck me, sir."

"You love to be fucked, don't you, slut?"

"Yes, sir. I love being fucked in the ass, sir."

"Hmmm, but I don't think you've deserved such a reward yet, do you?"

"No, sir."

Kakashi let go of him, picked up the crop, and came around to Sasuke's front. "Yeah, I don't think you're hard enough." Kakashi tapped Sasuke's half hard cock with the crop. Sasuke tried to bring his knees up protectively, but the spreader bar made it difficult.

"Legs down," Kakashi ordered. Sasuke slowly obeyed. Kakashi hit his cock, not just a gentle tap. Sasuke's legs came up a little, but he resisted drawing them all the way up; Kakashi had shown that that would only end with him getting another hard hit. Kakashi taped him twice more and Sasuke was able to keep his legs down.

Kakashi decided to trade the crop for the cane.

"Oh, fuck," Sasuke whispered.

"'Oh, fuck,' indeed," Kakashi said.

Kakashi started with just a bunch of rapid, gentle taps on Sasuke's stomach which sent small sparks of pain through Sasuke's body. Kakashi turned his attention to his nipples. Brief, sharp whacks to Sasuke's sensitive, red, nipples sent Sasuke swinging to get away. But at the same time, he loved the jot of pain and endorphins the hits gave him. He tried to relax as the strikes continued. He really did love it, but fuck it hurt. His cock revealed just how much he loved it. Kakashi couldn't help but notice.

"Now, you're hard. You love that don't you?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, trying not to sound like he was about to cry.

Kakashi hit each nipple a few more times, drawing curses from Sasuke's lips. Kakashi tossed the cane away. He used his bare hand to slap the top of Sasuke's hard cock.

"Shit," Sasuke sighed. Kakashi did it several times until Sasuke was on the verge of sobbing.

"Still hard. A real fucking masochist, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Kakashi squirted some lube on his hand and stood right in front of Sasuke, stroking his own cock. "I think you earned this."

Sasuke watched Kakashi stroke his nearly ten inches with the lube. "Thank you, sir."

Kakashi got behind Sasuke and pressed two fingers in just to make sure Sasuke wasn't too tight. He took out his fingers and eased in. He didn't go slow, didn't wait, he just started fucking him. Sasuke pressed back and tried to manipulate the angle, but it was difficult tied up like this.

"Cock hungry little slut."

"Yes, sir."

Kakashi reached around to stroke Sasuke as he fucked him. Sasuke cam first. Kakashi lasted another minute and cam inside him. He slipped out of him then started to release him, the spreader bar from his ankles first then untied the velvet cuffs around his wrists from the rope they were hanging from. He eased Sasuke to his knees and pulled Sasuke's bound hands behind his back; the cuffs had enough slack for Sasuke to rotate his wrists to move them behind his back comfortably.

"You cam on my floor. Lick it up."

Sasuke bent down and licked at the drops of cum on the carpet. Finished, Sasuke leaned back on his knees and looked up at Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke's head against his hip and played with his hair. "Want to cum again, Sasuke?" he asked.

Knowing the use of his name meant it was a real question, not a part of the game, Sasuke said, "Not really."

Kakashi knelt and untied his hands. "Lay down and I'll get the salve."

Sasuke carefully lay on his stomach, the cool sheets feeling good on his abused nipples and groin. Kakashi returned from the bathroom and sat next to him.

"You're right," Kakashi said, "I need a bigger bed."

"Just slide in underneath me for tonight," Sasuke said.

Kakashi wiped Sasuke's skin down with a damp cloth which cooled it down a bit and removed the irritating salty sweat, then he leaned down to kiss the marks he'd just given the younger man. He got caught up in caressing Sasuke's flushed skin and kissing it, loving the feeling of his heated skin against his lips. Neither were getting hard, but they both enjoyed the feeling. Kakashi's actions were approaching worship. After making sure every mark on Sasuke's back, ass, and thighs each were kissed, he painted on the salve.

Once he was finished, Kakashi brushed Sasuke's hair from his face. "I love you."

"I'm sorry about bring it up in from of the others; I really am."

"You were right about the mission. I forgive you. I love you too much to hold anything against you for long."

He kissed Sasuke's cheek and lay down next to him.

xxxxx

It was their weekly shogi meeting. Neji was still off kilter from finding out about Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I don't feel up to playing," Neji told his companions. He sat down and started on his first cup of tea. The other two began their game.

"I feel I should tell you something, Shikamaru," Sasuke said as he moved his first piece. "Neji sort of found out and my team knows of course, that leaves you as my only friend who doesn't know."

Both Shikamaru and Neji warmed at the thought that besides Team Kakashi, they were counted among the Uchiha's friends.

"First of all, I'm gay. Second of all, Kakashi and I are lovers."

Shikamaru looked up from the board, but he didn't look disgusted or even shocked. "I thought there was something between you two."

"How'd you figure it out?" Sasuke asked.

"The kunai was understandable: Kakashi's sensei gave him one and he gives one to his own student. But the swan? I know Kakashi has a teasing nature, but that was a very affectionate bit of teasing. There's also no reason for the two of you to still be living together. If you weren't lovers and not gay, you'd move out before that rumor started. That rumor has started by the way. Lastly, I saw Kakashi with a collar that had your family's crest on it."

Neji spit out his tea and coughed. Sasuke's eyes were wide. "I'm going to kill him," Sasuke said flatly.

Shikamaru smiled. Neji was trying to clear his airway.

"Is it like that?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke growled. "He bought it." Shikamaru laughed and moved a piece.

Neji finally got himself under control. "Is it really like that?" From the way Sasuke and Kakashi were acting the other night, Neji didn't get a Dom/sub vibe at all. Thinking about it now, he thought Kakashi was the Dom; Sasuke had seemed the weaker in that moment even if Kakashi was the contrite one.

"Sort of," Sasuke said. "It's a love relationship, not just a role-play thing. But yes, we do a lot of the harder stuff."

Neji's interest was piqued; he'd never considered that kind of sex before, but it was sounding appealing when Sasuke was involved.

xxxxx

Kakashi really wanted to get Sasuke something. After their little spat, he decided on something. Sort of.

Kakashi had never been inside the Yamanaka flower shop before. Ino came up to him.

"What can I get for you, Kakashi-sensei?

"I need some flowers."

"I figured that. What's the occasion?"

"Apology."

"Hmmm . . . Blue hyacinth and white tulips. That's a very sincere apology in the language of flowers."

"I'd like a large bouquet."

"Who's it for?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "You don't need to know."

Ino smiled in a way that meant she was still going to find out. She put together the bouquet and Kakashi transformed rather than be seen carrying this thing home. He set the vase on the coffee table and waited for Sasuke to come home from shoji with Neji and Shikamaru. He ended up falling asleep on the sofa.

Sasuke, like most shinobi, was naturally silent after so much training, so he didn't wake Kakashi when he came home. Of course, the first thing he saw were the large flowers on the coffee table. Then he noticed his lover sleeping on the sofa. He carefully crawled over the older man and kissed him. As Kakashi woke up, he kissed back, the kiss becoming more heated as consciousness returned.

"I saw the flowers," Sasuke said. "I'm assuming they're for me."

"To apologize."

"I was the one at fault, Kakashi. All you did was put my welfare over others; I'm a little flattered. You did nothing against me."

"I still feel guilty about my side of it. And I've wanted to get you something for a while."

"You mean besides the collar, stuffed swan, the beautiful custom kunai, a place to live, and a perfect lover? What I have given you?"

"The best orgasms of my life and the greatest joy of my life."

Sasuke laughed. "We've both also bought sex toys. Well, I feel I should thank you for the flowers. Properly."

"I won't argue."

xxxxx

Naruto came to the pair's house and knocked on the door. He heard swearing and a bit of commotion. Naruto's eyebrows were raised, but when Kakashi finally opened the door, he realized what he'd interrupted. Kakashi's hair was ruffled, his mask askew, and his clothes obviously hurriedly put back on.

"Really? It's the middle of the day?" Naruto wanted to laugh.

Sasuke was not far behind Kakashi and he had his arms crossed and his lips were red from making out. "Fuck you, dobe," Sasuke snarled.

"Kakashi would be jealous," Naruto shot back.

"No, I would probably just kill you," Kakashi said to Naruto. "Is there a reason you're interrupting us?" Kakashi didn't quite look murderous, but he was definitely unhappy to be interrupted.

"Mission."

"No," Kakashi drawled, unwilling to believe.

"Yep."

"What rank and how urgent?" Sasuke asked, glaring daggers at the messenger.

"A and we leave in an hour."

"One hour, time enough," Sasuke said and pulled Kakashi back. Kakashi shut the door before he could lose his balance.

Naruto chuckled and went to get ready.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I started to write that last part, but even I was like, 'whoa, that's way too many lemons, way too soon, even for me.'<p>

AN: True, personal story, my breast were bound and, after some caning, he noticed I had milk coming out of them. I honestly did not get any sexual pleasure, but my breasts were leaking milk. Very odd. So those hentai with the girl's leaking milk, can happen. O_O btw, unlike Sasuke, I'm totally not into being caned.


End file.
